The Death of Kouga
by Kagasha
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha split after she finds him with Kikyo again. Then a brawl starts and Kouga dies. Kagome is lost, hurt, and confused and has to cope with his death. KagKou/SanMir/InuKik. COMPLETE!
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody on Inu-yasha. I just own the story. Anyway you already know Kouga will die. ::sniffing and crying:: even though I don't want him to. It'll just make things more interesting. Enjoy!!!!**

**Refurbished and revised: 9/9/09**

* * *

_**The Death of Kouga**_

_**Betrayal**_

The morning sun barely rose above the thick leaves in the sky. Birds just begun their morning routine for searching for food for their chicks. Their lovely melody could be heard throughout the forest. Kagome's ears didn't get to hear this lovely music. Instead, when she woke up, all she could hear was the screaming hanyou. Her eyes fluttered gently as they adjusted to the light and she stretched her ivory limbs. _Here we go again_, she thought to herself as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Inu-yasha marched over to Kagome in a huff and shook her more forcefully than necessary, trying to coax her to get up.

"Kagome! We don't have time for you to be lazing around. We need to go searching for jewel shards today! Now wake up!" He walked away from her to clean up their somewhat messy campsite. The young girl sighed heavily for she hated the way Inu-Yasha got when it came to their endless search for the Sacred Jewel shards. She grumbled lightly as she stood up, wearing a mid-thigh length night shirt, and began to roll up her sleeping bag. She shuffled her feet again the dirt until she made it to her signature big yellow bag. She stuffed the sleeping bag inside effortlessly.

Miroku sat cross-legged against a tree, his staff resting in his folded arms, ignoring the screaming half breed stomping around like a child throwing a temper tantrum. However, his yelling didn't bother him. He always seemed to be the only one to know how to channel out Inu-Yasha and come to his own peace within his head. Sango, however was getting irritated with Inu-Yasha's ramblings.

"Inu-yasha, would you just stop it?! You yelling isn't going to speed anything up!" Today, Sango seemed to not be in the best of moods and to hear Inu-Yasha bark around the campsite like a true dog wasn't helping with her already screwed up mood.

Shippo and Kilala were still sleeping soundly, curled up in a mass of fur. Inu-yasha decided not to bother the two demons because Inu-Yasha knew if he touched or harmed Shippo or Kilala, he wouldn't hear the end of it from Kagome. So he simply left them alone.

After a few more minutes, Inu-yasha slowly calmed down. He was now his normal self which relaxed the entire group. This also allowed the group to actually get ready for their journey instead of being obstinate and not wanting to pack at all. Eventually, everyone was ready and they walked off to find more jewel shards. Luckily, they only found two of the Sacred Jewels. They were both oddly just lying on the ground as if someone had dropped them accidentally. Inu-Yasha's amber eyes sparkled brightly as he picked up the shards. He jumped around triumphantly, his chest high just like his head. The rest of the members could only chuckle at the hanyou.

Continuing their search, Inu-yasha picked up a familiar scent that graced his nose ever so gently. It was similar to the scent of Kagome, but it was a certain distinct smell of different types of earth coming from the being. He immediately pin-pointed who the person was. It was his old love Kikyo. He sighed to the smell. How much nostalgia that scent brought. He needed to see her again. Not only because he thought she was beautiful; it was because he missed the real Kikyo. The imitation of Kikyo he was usually around wasn't the same. It never was the same.

"Inu-yasha?" Inu-yasha suddenly shook his head, his ears twitching a little, as he brought himself back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see how cute Miroku and Sango look together," she asked happily as she looked over towards the couple. Inu-Yasha's eyes diverted in their direction and seen the two of them playfully hitting one another with a glint in their eyes that couldn't really be described. Inu-Yasha smiled at them, even though he didn't quite understand how hitting conveyed love. But unfortunately, Miroku took the game too far and decided to place his hand on Sango's butt. Sango quickly smacked him, leaving a big red bruise on his face as she walked away from the perverted monk.

"Ahhh man," Kagome pouted, her entire posture slumping. "They were just having a good time. Miroku needs to stop thinking dirty."

_I wish I could have a good time with Kikyo, _Inu-Yasha thought to himself_. _"Kagome?" Kagome turned her head away from Miroku and Sango to gaze at the white haired half breed.

"Yeah, what is it Inu-Yasha?"

"I smell something," he said as he sniffed the air again. Kikyo's scent entered his nose again and he tried his best not to sigh at the lovely scent. "I don't quite know what it is so I will check it out myself." He had to make up some type of excuse to be only with his old love.

"Do you really think you need to go alone? The creature could have jewel shards."

He had to lie to her. He couldn't possibly tell her the truth. "Yeah. I think it's a demon. I don't want you to get hurt though Kagome. Please, just stay here with the rest of them."

Kagome nodded even though there was a slight worry in her eyes that Inu-Yasha hadn't noticed. Without taking another glance at her, Inu-yasha was gone. His intense speed and balance allowed him to run on and off the branches with ease. As he neared his destination, the scent began to get darted to the right as he continued to follow his nose. His magnificent eyes spotted Kikyo, sitting on a tree branch with her legs dangling off gracefully. Her head rose as she heard him come closer.

"Inu-yasha. I have longed to see you once more. Did that wench Kagome hurt my hanyou?" She leaped off the branch, falling to the ground like an angel, and walked over to him. She began to stroke and play with his ears with a slight smirk on her face. The actions of his highly sensitive ears made Inu-yasha purr. "I see that my Inu-yasha has missed me."

Inu-Yasha only groaned in pleasure at her devilish fingers.

Fifteen minutes had came and went since Inu-yasha left. The gang had began to get quite worried and equally curious as to where the dog demon had ventured to.

"Kagome. Where is Inu-yasha," Shippo asked, while taking a lollipop from Kagome's bag.

The young miko sighed before responding. "I don't know. He said something about a demon and just left. But it shouldn't take him that long since he already mastered the Back Lash Wave."

"Kagome. Want me to go help?" Shippo asked innocently. He always wanted to please Kagome no matter what the circumstances were. "I'm a full demon unlike Inu-Yasha, so I could pick up his scent in no time."

"Yeah. I guess so. Miroku, Sango?" The two were flirtatiously playing again. During their game, they had ended up laying down together in a giggling mess, Sango on top. Fortunately, nothing went wrong as it did previously.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango turned her head to face Kagome, propping her head up on her right palm.

"Me and Shippo are going to find Inu-yasha." She didn't wait for any type of reply before she ran into the woods with Shippo on her shoulder. Shippo raised his head in the air and took in a deep breathe.

"He's only a few feet away. Go to the right." Kagome nodded as she took Shippo's lead. Slowly, but surely, they both could hear Inu-yasha's voice and another voice along with it. Kagome decided to crouch down behind a thicket of bushes.

"Shhh. Stay low and be quiet." Just to make sure he wouldn't say anything, Kagome covered his mouth with her hand and listened closely to the two. Inu-yasha's voice was muffled, but clear enough to hear.

"Kikyo. I promise you. Once we get all the jewel shards, I'll return to you."

"What about that incarnate of mine?"

"She'll just help get us closer and closer together. Now trust me on this. I will protect you from Naraku or anybody who'll hurt you. Even Kagome. I'll hunt them down till they're dead."

Kagome gasped. She couldn't believe Inu-yasha would kill her just to protect Kikyo. She couldn't really believe her ears. It was as if her ears had decieved her. This was not the Inu-Yasha that would become bashful as they spoke gently to one another near the fire. This Inu-Yasha was a different Inu-Yasha; a person that Kagome didn't know at all.

"Inu-yasha. I love to hear you say that. It has always been something I have longed to hear." She collapsed in Inu-yasha's arms and he instinctively wrapped his strongs arms around her. "Inu-yasha if you truly love me, will you kiss me?" Inu-yasha couldn't possibly think of anything else to do. He leaned down and and their lips met together in raw passion.

Kagome could stand no more of the actions she was hearing. She walked out from the bushes in a pecuilar calmness while leaving Shippo behind. "Ka-Kagome," Shippo stuttered softly. He didn't want her to just leave like that. He couldn't tell what was going to happen and was slightly worried. But Kagome didn't reply. Instead, she stared at the couple in front of her, her angry eyes focused more on Inu-Yasha than Kikyo.

When Inu-Yasha noticed that Kagome was there, he disconnected his lips from Kikyo's, but didn't let her go. "Kagome, I can explain this."

"Inu-yasha. I thought you told me that you loved me. What happened to that?" Kikyo simply rested in his arms and silently snickered to herself.

"Kagome," He let Kikyo go and took a shaky step forward, "I'm sorry." Kagome couldn't believe him. her body went into autopilot as she went and slapped Inu-Yasha roughly, a small tear sliding down her face.

Inu-yasha staggered back at the unexpected slap. He never would have guessed that Kagome would hit him instead of screaming her almost ritualistic 'sit' command.

"You can stay here with your dead clay pot for all I care. I see you're not the person I was falling for." Kagome barely had time to walk away before Inu-Yasha gripped her arms and pinned her to the nearest tree. She inhaled through clenched teeth at the searing pain traveling down her spine. As her once tightly closed eyes opened, she could now see the quite bitter face of Inu-Yasha. He quickly let go of her arms to slap both of her cheeks, leaving four red scars on each cheek going down to barely touch her lips.

"Don't ever talk about Kikyo that way damn it," he yelled with venom dripping with every syllable. It took everything in Kagome's power to not cry. "If you ever talk about Kikyo that way I'll..." But she broke. Kagome burst into tears. Inu-yasha took the time to actually look at the damage he caused. Blood dripped from her clawed face, now scarring the beauiful face. Kagome collasped to the ground, crying and shaking. Inu-Yasha's endless devotion to Kikyo and his sudden rage was too much for her and all she could do was cry. She hiccupped and sniffed countless times as she hugged her quivering body.

"Ahh man. I'm sorry Kagome." He kneeled down in front of the girl to try and cup Kagome's bruised face. She swatted his hand away, denying his apology in terror. Inu-yasha couldn't actually believe how scared she got. He could literally smell that she was frightened of him. She was scared of what he was going to do next.

Shippo could not watch his friend being in that state and jumped out of the bushes to comfort her. "It's ok Kagome. It's ok." He kissed her cheek innocently, trying to ease away the pain she felt. He made sure not to kiss the claw marks in case it would sting.

Inu-yasha just starred. He simply didn't know what to do at this point. He didn't know if he should he help her or just stand there and look dumb-founded? He couldn't decide on anything. Kikyo on the other hand found the entire situation to be funny. She almost enjoyed to see the young reincarnation curled up in a crying ball.

Shippo turned around to look at Inu-Yasha. He was boiling with rage. He was completely disgusted with the way Inu-Yasha treated Kagome as if he had never even cared for her in the first place. His growled deeply before jumping off of Kagome's lap and sinking his teeth into Inu-Yasha's ankle. Inu-Yasha screamed in intense pain at the sharp teeth. He began to swing his leg back and forth, all in a futile effort to try and get Shippo off of him. He then decided to stomp on the little fox demon to get him off. Shippo, now battered and beaten as well, released his death grip on the dog demon's ankle and lay limp on the dusty ground.

Kagome looked at the small Shippo lying on the ground looking almost dead. She stood up shakily before taking a step forward. "Inu-yasha. Are you...?" She picked up her little Shippo and held him close to her breasts. "Is something wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself."

Inu-yasha couldn't believe it. He didn't know why she thought something was wrong with him. He hadn't changed as far as he knew. Everything was completely the same.

"I guess you don't love me as much as I thought. I guess I shouldn't really care either. I have spent so much time, too much of my time on you and you've betrayed me. I wish I could just take back all the time I wasted on you," she said with a soft voice as she gently petted Shippo's head. "You really have changed. I really shouldn't have gotten my hopes up." She laughed, more to herself than at Inu-Yasha. "I can't believe I thought about bearing you a child." Her smile faded away and she soon returned back to her solemn features. "Dreams can only stay dreams. But unfortunately, yours have come true."

Kagome turned around slowly and walked past back from wence she came, not uttering another word to the couple. Inu-Yasha took a few steps forward and reached his hand out in front of him. "Ka-Kagome.... wait," her screamed after her, but Kagome simply ignored his voice.

As she reached a half way point on her journey to reach her companions, she stopped and began to cry. It seemed to come out of nowhere as the gentle tears slid down her cheeks and over her scars. Kagome had been forcing back a few tears to be able to speak complete sentences to Inu-Yasha. She cringed slightly due to the sting of the tears, but continued to cry. She sniffled a few times before readjusting Shippo in her arms and continued walking.

Inu-Yasha instantly caught the smell of Kagome's tears and quickly felt bad for his actions. He sighed. He said his quick good byes to Kikyo and went to join his companions.

_I'm sorry..._

_Kagome._

* * *

So finally done. Do you like the fic? This chappie has nothing to do with Kouga. I had to explain some things first. Give me enough good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Bye for now.


	2. Wolves Mate For Life

**Disclaimer: ::sniff:: I don't own nobody on this story well maybe one person. Sorry to say but Kouga will die. ::sniffing and crying:: he shouldn't but he will. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**The Death of Kouga**_

_**Wolves Mate for Life**_

Kagome was still crying on her way to get back to the others. _I can't believe he hurt Shippo that way. Shippo's been out cold for a long while. _Behind her, she could hear Inu-yasha's footsteps. _I hope he doesn't come to close. He might hurt me again. _Kagome made it over to Miroku and Sango first. "Thank goodness you're back." Sango got up and walked over to Kagome.

She noticed the scratch marks on her cheeks. "Kagome, what happened?" Kagome turned her head to be disrespectful. "Kagome. Where did you get those scars?" Kagome slowly, but surely started crying.

The tears stung her cheeks. It burned bad. But she didn't pay it any mind. _There's only one person that will protect me from danger and won't harm me. That's it! Me and Shippo will go to Kouga's den. We can live there._

But there wasn't a happy smile on her face. She was still crying and she looked depressed. "Kagome. What has happened to you and Shippo?" "Inu-yasha did it." Sango was shocked. "He couldn't have." "Well Sango he did!!"

Kagome was torn up inside. She couldn't deal with the fact that Inu-yasha would hurt her like that. "So what do you plan to do Kagome?" "I've decided that I'll be staying with Kouga. I'm taking Shippo with me. He might hurt him again."

Sango was speechless. She couldn't just leave them all because of Inu-yasha. But Kagome was her best freind so she respected her wishes. "Ok Kagome." "Thanks Sango." When Kagomee was about to start packing, Inu-yasha came from the woods.

"Kagome. We have to talk." "NO!!!" Kagome packed her stuff fast and ran to find Kouga. _Kouga I need you. _Inu-yasha followed her. "Kagome please." "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

By the time she got to his den, Shippo was awake and Inu-yasha stopped following. _Thank god he stopped following me. _"Kagome?" Shippo was getting a little sleepy on their way to Kouga's. "Yes Shippo?" "Do you have a lollipop? It makes forget about my worries."

"Go right ahead." Shippo smiled and looked through her bag. It was so big, he fell in a started looking. That would probably keep him entertained. At the den, was a hot spring that all thw wolves went to. And Kouga was in it!

From where Kagome was standing, she could see his well built chest from above the water. _His body is so toned and sexy. If only I could fall into his arms. _

Kouga knew that Kagome arrived because of the way the air smelled. It changed when Kagome came. Smelled like honey suckles and lilleys. " ::sniff sniff:: My Kagome finally decides to come to me." Kouga got out of the water and put his clothes back on.

Kagome saw everything! From his tippy top of his high ponytail to the toes on his feet. He was down right sexy!! She couldn't help but blush. Good thing Shippo still hadn't found a lollipop. He was determined to find that lollipop. Crazy little fox.

She was shocked when Kouga started walking up tho her. "Hey Kagome. Long time no see. But I guess you like what you saw earlier." He smirked and she blushed. Kagome couldn't help it. The way he flirted with her and his cute smile. He had everything!!

"Hi Kouga." "So where is that mutt? I was wondering why you came without him. Is this so kind of ambush?" Kagome couldn't believe that Kouga would actually think of something like that. Didn't he like her? "No it's not. I came alone. Inu-yasha has hurt me too much." Kouga was furious. "How did he hurt Kagome?" Kagome started crying all over again.

Kouga saw her tears and wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome. That mutt will pay for what he did. Even though I don't know how he hurt you." Kagome pushed Kouga away and revealed the claw marks on her cheeks. They were deep cuts. Very deep. But they were healing slowly.

"No that damned mutt didn't! I'm gonna beat his ass when I find him!" Shippo had now found a bubblegum flavored lollipop and decided to listen to them talk. _This could give me something to do for a while. _

"Why did he cut you so bad?" Kagome's tears were something he didn't want to smell or see. He didn't like seeing Kagome sad. It sickened him. "I said something about Kikyo. Then he pushed me up against a tree and sarted screaming at me. That's when he slapped me."

Kouga walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Kagome you won't ever have to deal with that mutt again. I'll keep you safe. Now you two follow me so that ya'll can get relaxed." They followed Kouga to the den and got them a room for her and Shippo to stay in. All the wolves thought they were dinner. Kouga threatened them to not eat them.

That night had been enjoyable. They ate a good meal and Shippo played with the other wolf demon kids. "It kinda feels like we're training to be parents Kagome." Kouga was strecthed out on the grass while Kagome watched Shippo play. "Huh?" "Look at how we act with the little fox."

"His name's Shippo." "Well Shippo, we have to watch him, feed him, play with him, make sure he's safe. It kinda feels good to do this kinda thing with you." "You mean parenting?" "Yeah. Maybe one day Shippo won't be an only child."

Kagome knew what he meant. It was clear what he wanted and when he wanted it. But she couldn't really think about when he wanted it though. He was kind of secretive about it. Like it would be a surprise. "KAGOME!!" Kagome looked up and saw that Shippo had cut his arm while playing. "I CUT MY ARM!!!"

Kouga got up to go help him. "See what I mean." He took some bandages from Kagome's bag and helped Shippo. "Thanks Kouga." "Any time fox boy." He rubbed Shippo's hair and went back over to Kagome. "I love you Kagome." He leaned up to Kagome and got a welcoming kiss.

But they didn't know Hakakku and Ginta were up the cliff spying on them. "Ha ha. Look at Kouga. Think he's mister big shot with all the ladies." "You know Kouga could find out that we're spying." "What do you know?" Hakakku kept looking while Ginta looked away.

Kouga licked her lips for an entrance. Kagome gladly opened her mouth. He searched her mouth with his tongue. Going over evey spot with his tongue. Kagome moaned in his mouth. For a while they kept their posistion that way until Kouga pulled away.

"What happened Kouga? Is something wrong?" "No. It's just that we can't do this here. Somewhere else would be better." Kagome looked around her. "It's getting late. Let me get Shippo." Kagome got up to get Shippo. He was laying in the grass with the wolf demon kids.

"Come on Shippo time to go." "Awww man. See ya tomorrow guys." Shippo walked with Kagome towards Kouga. "Let's go Kouga." They walked back to the wolf den. Shippo jumped on top of Kagome's shoulder.

When they got back to the den, everyone was asleep except Hakakku and Ginta. "Hey Kouga." "Hey guys. You keeping watch today?" "Yeah." "Ok." Koug walked Kagome and Shippo to their room to get some sleep.

"Kagome, you come with me." "Uhh, ok." Kagome walked with Kouga to his room. It looked better than her and Shippo's room. Kouga sat down on his bed and told Kagome to sit beside him. "Kagome, will you bear me a child?"

_He sounds like Miroku, but something coming from his mouth sounds so right_. "Yes I'll bear you a child." Kouga got on top of Kagome. "Then will we bear a child tonight?" "I would love to."

Kagome and Kouga started the whole kissing scene all over again. He left her lips and started kissing her neck. "Wolves mate for life Kagome. Are you ready for that?" He heard a moan that clearly meant yes. He slowly started nibbling on her ear while unbuttonig her shirt. What confused him was the bra she wore.

He decided to just cut it off. He rubbed her body with his hands while capturing her lips. Kagome hands roamed around his back and she felt every muscle! He was so well built! Kouga kissed his way down in between her breasts and started sucking on the right one.

His hands massaged the left one. Kagome moaned and moaned. Kouga slipped down to pull off her skirt. With the skirt, her panties came off with it. "Mmm." Kouga knew he was doing something right. He started rubbing her legs and kissed her again. While kissing her, he putt a finger in her.

She moaned loudly and bucked a couple times. After a few minutes, Kouga put in another finger. "Fast...er...Ko...uga. Pl... Ah." he knew what she was saying and quickened the pase. Kagome moaned loudly.

From instinct, he knew she was going to cum soon. He pulled his fingers out of her and looked into Kagome's eyes. "Kagome do you really want this?" "Yes kouga please!" Kagome took off some of his armor and Kouga took some off as well.

When he was stripped down completely, Kagome stared at his body. This wasn't her first time seeing him naked, but she sure did act like it. Then she looked at his hard throbbing member. _Will it fit? It's so big! _Kouga leaned on top of Kagome and pushed in.

"AAAHHHH!!" Kouga knew this would happen and kissed her to relieve the pain. When the pain went away, he started going in and out slowly. Kagome's pain was now passion. He amazed her with the movement he was going in. It felt good.

"Please... Kouga.... faster...." She knew what she wanted. She wanted him. No one but Kouga. _Maybe we could.... stay together forever. And Shippo can play as our..... first son. _Kouga went as fast as he could. He want deeper and deeper with every thrust. _She's going to come soon. I'll wait till my release. _

Kouga kept pounding in and out of her till she came. He came when she did. His seed was launched and lay on top of her. They both were breathing heavily. When Kouga caught his breath he spoke. "Kagome... I'll kill that mutt when I get the chance." "Ok."

Kagome didn't care for Inu-yasha anymore. The only one she loved was Kouga.

"I love you Kouga."

"I love you too Kagome."

When she was sleep, he bit her neck to claim her. _She'll understand. _After the bite, he fell asleep next to Kagome.

* * *

So do you like this chappie. It was hard to write that lemon. But I'm glad it's over. Good reviews my writing another good chappie. bye for now!


	3. He Withers Away

**Disclaimer: I hate writing these things! I'm not a disclaimer. This is more of an introduction than a so called 'disclaimer'. Anyway, I wrote another chappie for all you lovely people. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**The Death of Kouga**_

_**He Withers Away**_

Kouga woke up and realized that Kagome wasn't beside him. _Where could she be? _He put on his clothes and went searching for her. "Kagome!" "Yes?" Kagome was in her room the whole time. Last night she heard Shippo screaming in his sleep so she went to stay with him.

"Kagome, thank god your here." He went to her room and gave her a hug. "What's wrong Kouga." "I thought you were gone." "No I was here the whole time." _Boy do I feel stupid._ "So Shippo's sleep. Good. I'll go hunt for some food ok."

"Oh alright." Kouga left the den and started hunting. "Kagome." "Huh?" "Don't leave me ok. I might have another nightmare." "Ok. Just go back to sleep. I'll be right here the whole time." Shippo fell back to sleep, but Kagome needed to go to the hot springs near the wof den.

"Sorry Shippo, I have to go to the hot springs." Kagome kissed his forehead and walked to the hot springs. When she was out there, no one was there_. Thank Jesus. I have the hot springs all to myself_. Kagome took off her clothes and slipped in.

It felt good. The steam just circling her body, the water soothing her skin. It was heaven. Kagome was still thinking about last night. Her and Kouga had really bonded when she got here. He had always protected her and loved her. Last night was just like confessing his love for her in a new way.

_Kouga knew what I wanted. I wanted him. All of him. He wanted me so he laid me. I hope Shippo will be happy for us. But I don't think I'll have to worry. He always has my back to the very end. Unlike Inu-yasha. But enough of thinking, time to relax._

Kagome was still in the hot springs wehn Kouga came back. So he walked over to her. "Kagome." Kagome came up from the water and looked at Kouga. "Yeah." "Seems like you enjoy hot springs a lot." "Yeah, it helps me calm down."

"Well food's in the den. It'll be waiting for you when you come out." "Ok." They kissed. Kouga couldn't help but look at her body. _Her body is beautiful. It was good thing I had her last night. I really got to see Kagome in a new light._

Kouga walked in the den and found Shippo walking around looking for Kagome. "Kagooome, where are yooouuu?" "She's in the hot springs if you need her." "Thanks Kouga." Shippo walked outside and went to Kagome.

"Kagome. I thought you said you were gonna stay." "I thought so too but I needed the hot springs. It relaxes me." "Can I join you Kagome?" "Sure why not?" Shippo got out of his clothes and jumped in.

"The water feels good." Good thing Shippo could swim because the water was very high. Kouga was eating some of the food he got from hunting. _This is really good! _When he was done, he walked to the entrance of the den.

He could see Kagome and Shippo playing in the water. _They look like brother and sister. Maybe mother and son. Kagome will be having my child soon._

Months passed

Kagome now realized that she was preganant. Her, Kouga and Shippo were still happy. Shippo had liked that Kouga and Kagome were going to have a child. It was sweet.

"Kouga, can you take to the woods?" "Why Kagome?" "I need to get some berries." "Ok." Shippo was ordered to stay at the den while him and Kagome went to the forest.

When they got there all hell broke out. "You damn mutt. Why the hell did you come here?!?!" "Fucking flea bag, I came here to get her back!!!" Kagome couldn't stand it. "Inu-yasha. I'm not coming back. Me and Kouga are starting a family together and I need to stay with him."

"You hear that dog-shit. She's staying with me!" Kagome decided to talk with Sango and Miroku. Sango was also pregnant. She was(of course) pregnant with Miroku's baby.

"I've had enough of this shit!" Kouga kicked Inu-yasha in the stomach. They were now in a fight to the death. _Maybe I could try out my new Back Lash wave. Hope I don't mess up. _

"BACK LASH WAVE!!!!" Inu-yasha had caught Kouga off guard with the back lash wave. But Inu-yasha had messed up a bit, so Kouga wasn't torn to pieces.

Inu-yasha was still standing, but Kouga was completely still on the ground. Kouga looked terrible. But Inu-yasha had minor cuts and bruises. Kagome stopped talking with Miroku and Sango to look at Kouga.

"Kouga." She walked over to him. "Kouga wake up. Please." She was so happy that Kouga woke up. "Thank god you woke up. Now come on Shippo's waiting for us." Kagome was about to get up when Kouga grabbed her arm. "I don't think that I can do that."

"Why not Kouga?" Kouga asked Kagome to sit beside her. "Kagome, that damned mutt really hit a number on me." Kagome was crying again. "Don't cry Kagome. It's gonna be alright." "No it won't be alright."

Miroku, Sango, and Inu-yasha just stared at the couple. "Kagome, I want you to live a happy life with the baby. Don't cry because of my death." Kouga wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'll try." "That's my Kagome." Kagome laid her head on Kouga's chest. "Kouga, remember the first time you said you loved me?"

"Yeah. You dissed me bad. You were still with that mutt." "But now it's not like that anymore. I only love you Kouga." Kouga started stroking her hair, while Sango watched and cried. _This is too much for Kagome. Everytime she's happy, she crys again._

"But now, your slipping away from me. Slowly but surely." She was crying her heart out. "Kouga, it always seemed like people were after me. To make my life miserable. When you showed up I was happy. But now that you're going away, I'm stuck being mistreated."

"Kagome. Why do I love you?" Kagome lifted her head to look at Kouga. "You said you loved me because I was the first girl that dissed you. Only a strong girl could diss a prince wolf demon." "Exaclty."

Kagome moved and kissed Kouga on his lips. _This is my last time kissing him. My last time talking to him. My last time seeing him. My last time everything with him. _Kouga broke the kiss in a few seconds.

"I love you Kagome."

After that, his eyes were shut tight, his chest stopped moving and his heart stopped pumping. "Kouga are you still here?" No answer. "Kouga?" No answer. She fell on top of him. Kouga was now gone. He wasn't with her anymore.

"Kouga why? You still have a family here. You still... you still have me here!!! I miss you already!!" Sango walked over to Kagome and hugged her. "Now now. It's going to be fine. Everyone dies some time. Kouga just died too soon."

"Sango you don't get it. Miroku has never hurt. Not once. But everyone hurts me. Inu-yasha hurt me in many ways. Possible and impossible ways. My dad forced himself on me. Kikyo tried to kill me with an arrow. But Kouga was someone that I could lean on. Now that he's gone, I don't have anyone except Shippo and the baby."

Kagome cried into Sango's chest. _It's so hard for Kagome. She's so young, but deals with too much. She's only 18. She shouldn't have to go through all this._

Sango kept rubbing Kagome's back to sooth the pain. "Thanks ::sniff:: Sango. I really ::sniff:: appreciate your kindness." Sango let Kagome go so she could dry her eyes. Her tears came back when she looked at Kouga's dead body.

"Sango!" She fell back into Sango's arms. Miroku sat beside Kagome and whispered something in her ear. "No... Miroku..... you don't..... have to do it..... Maybe.....I'll do.... it." (Miroku asked Kagome if she'd feel better if he killed Inu-yasha for her. What a friend.)

Inu-yasha was stunned. _I can't believe I've caused so much. She has really dealt with a lot of my bullshit and now I kill the one she loved. I'm such a jackass. _(even though I love Inu-yasha but yes you are.)

**In heaven**

"Sorry Kagome. I couldn't hold on much longer. I had to leave you. It wasn't my first choice though. The fact is, I had no choice." Kouga walked away from the spot where he was watching Kagome and walked to God.( sorry if you don't believe in god or anything. Just pretend it's somebody else. Ok.)

"God, can I obtain the power to go into Kagome's dreams?" "Why is that my son?" "Because I can't stand the fact that she looks that way because of my death. It makes me sick." "Will you do only good with this power?" "Yes."

God put his hands on Kouga's head and bolts started coming from his hands. After that, Kouga was able to go into Kagome's dreams. "But you can only do this while she is asleep. You can not search her thoughts. Do you understand?" "I understand completely." "Good."

**Back on Earth**

"Come on Kagome. We have to go to the campsite." Kagome got up, her eyes were red and puffy. She rubbed some of the leftover tears away from her eyes. "First I have to get Shippo and our things."

Sango and Kagome got on Kilala's back and rode off. "Now see what you've made her feel like. You've made her miserable." Inu-yasha snapped back to the real world. "What?" "I said you've made Kagome miserable." "I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did. Did you see how much she cried just now?" "Yeah." "Inu-yasha, you're full of it." Miroku walked away and sat up against a tree.

**Kagome and Sango**

"Are you ok Kagome." "I'm close to better. Thanks Sango." They were at the den now. "KAGOME!!" "Shippo!!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Where's Kouga?" "Sorry to say but he's dead."

Shippo felt just like Kagome had did and started crying. "Come on Sango. Let's get my things." Her and Sango went into Kagome's room to get her stuff. "Your room looks comfortable." "Yeah. He wanted this to be the nursery for me and the baby. Shippo was gonna play the part as a big brother."

Shippo was still crying and couldn't listen to Kagome. Sango got her stuff and they walked out return to the others.

_Kagome. You will always be the angel in my life. I will always love you. You gave me something to do with my life. You were someone I cared for more than others. I'll tell you everything I need to tonight in your dreams._

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

It's still kinda hard to believe but i was crying when i was writing the part where Kouga dies. It was something I never thought I would ever write. But it was exciting indeed. Well do you like my chappie? I'll write one last and final chappie to this story if you want. Good reviews equals another chappie. bye for now.


	4. Her Dream

**Disclaimer: I hate to say it but i don't own Inu-yasha. Most of you said that Kouga should come back. Maybe he will come back. But isn't it sad that Kouga has to die though. One person said that NO ONE would want to see Kouga and Kagome together. I see you're reading a Kou/Kag fic. Aren't you? Well, enjoy it anyway!****

* * *

**

**_The Death of Kouga_**

**_Her Dream_**

After a while, Kagome felt a little better. Sango had gave Kagome some strength to last the whole day. Inu-yasha didn't want to bother Kagome. He might have caused even more trouble. He already caused enough.

At the moment, Shippo was laying up against Kagome's chest. Fast asleep. They were at the campsite now. Miroku was sitting upright on a tree and Inu-yasha was high up in a tree. He was thinking of a way to really apologize to Kagome.

_Maybe I should tell her that I couldn't help it. Tell her it was my demon nature getting in the way. Probably just tell her the truth. That I wasn't worrying about her or her feelings at the time. All I wanted to do was kill Kouga. FUCK!! I don't know what to do._

Kagome got up and put Shippo in her sleeping bag. She kissed his forehead. "Does anyone want ramen?" Everyone said 'yeah' except Inu-yasha. He didn't say anything. "Inu-yasha, do you want any?"

He still didn't say anything. "SIT!!" Inu-yasha came crashing down in a red blur. When he was able to stand, she asked him again. "Inu-yasha do you want the ramen or not?" He looked away from her. "No." "What. Inu-yasha doesn't want ramen?" Shippo was now woke from the sit she gave Inu-yasha.

"It seems like it Shippo." "Well can you make me some?" "Ok." She looked in her big yellow bag for the ramen. _I remember when Kouga and I would eat ramen with Shippo. It felt good to be with Kouga. I wish he would come back. Somehow. _Kagome had six cups of ramen and started boiling water.

"Kagome." Kagome turned her head and saw Shippo in her sleeping bag. "What is it Shippo?" "Can you hold me? And if I fall asleep, can you save the ramen for me?" Kagome got up and picked up Shippo. He was relaxing in her arms. His head laying on her chest. Like a baby would do. Kagome felt over joyed. She knew Shippo would act like this, but this time she felt differeent. Shippo seemed like a real son of hers.

Kagome rocked him to sleep finished making the ramen. She passed it out to Miroku and Sango. When she got to Inu-yasha, she paused. "Inu-yasha what's wrong?" He looked away. He still felt stunned from what happened, but now he felt worse. _I can't talk to her. If I do, I might hurt her again. Kagome's still my friend and I don't want to hurt her anymore._

Kagome grabbed him by his hair and looked dead in his eyes. "Inu-yasha. Please tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help." Since there was a lot of pain while she grabbed his hair, he ansered. "Kagome. I don't deserve anything from you."

"What are you talking about Inu-yasha?" "From what I did to you earlier. I hurt you too much. I don't want to hurt you again." Inu-yasha turned his head and didn't look back at her. With Shippo still in her arms, she got up and ate the ramen she made for herself.

_Now I get it. He's hurt from what he did to Kouga. Kouga.... _She finished her ramen and put Shippo in her sleeping bag. There was some left over for Shippo when he woke up. Which was no time soon.

Miroku and Sango were now about to go to back. They were having a good time until....

**SMACK!!!!**

"Hentai!!!" Sango got her sleeping bag and moved it to the other side of camp. (Sango and the others got sleeping bags because kagome gave them some from her time.) Miroku was left with a big red hand mark on his face. "Tsk tsk. You never learn do you Miroku?" After her sayings, she fell asleep next to Shippo.

**In heaven**

Kouga noticed that Kagome was now sleeping. _Now could be the time where I could go into her dreams. _"God. Is this time where I shall use my powers?" (He has to talk that way. He's talking to God.) "Yes. But to use this power you shall concentrate. Do you understand my son?" "Yes."

Kouga walked back to the place where he usually sits to watch Kagome and concentarted_. I have to concentrate. Kagome, I'm coming_. Then felt a little funny. His soul turned into a little ball and floated itno Kagome's head.

**Kagome's dream**

Kagome was resting up against a tree rubbing her stomach while watching Shippo climb another tree. Kouga couldn't believe how dull her dreams were. Were they always like this? He walked over to Kagome and smiled.

"Hey Kagome." Kagome looked up and saw her Kouga beside her. "K-K-Kouga? Is this... really you?" "Yes it is Kagome." Kagome couldn't believe it. "No this can't be it's only a dream." Kouga had to expain to make her understand.

"Kagome when I died, I looked over you and Shippo from heaven. I didn't like the way you were crying so I asked God to let me go into your dreams. I just love you too much." Kagome believed him and hugged him tight.

"Kouga ::sniff:: I missed you so much." She was crying because she was happy to see her Kouga. "You don't know how I've felt when you left me. My whole world came crashing down at a rapid speed."

Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck. "It's ok Kagome. But there is one thing that I should mention." Kagome looked at Kouga. _It's been a while since I looked into his blue eyes. _"I can only go into your dreams for now."

"Why?" "That was a wish I asked from God. If I ask for more, he'll see me as a greedy person and probably put me in hell." Shippo had somehow vanished from her dream. Her surroundings had become pink and red. Flowers grew and birds chirped. It was a beautiful place.

"Kouga I really do love you." "I love you too." They kissed each other deeply. It seemed to last forever. Matter of fact, Kagome wanted this to last forever. After a minute, Kouga broke the kiss. "Until we meet again." He turned into a blue gassy looking ball and flaoted away.

"I LOVE YOU KOUGA!! DON'T FORGET THAT!!!" The blue ball seemed to wave good bye. When Kouga left her dreaming was over.

**End of Kagome's dream**

Kagome looked up and saw Inu-yasha hovering over her. Inu-yasha seemed to have woke her up or something. "Why are you over me like this?" "You were talking in your damn sleep. Something about 'I love you' and shit."

_I was talking in my sleep. Oh no. _Kagome was going to try and play it off. "Oh no. I didn't say that. I was having a yard sale and singing a song that a toy monkey was singing. Nothing unusual." Inu-yasha sniffed the air.

"Stop lieing Kagome. I can smell it." _Shoot I forgot he can smell it when I'm lieing. _"I thought you wouldn't notice it this time." Inu-yasha chuckled. "But why are you still on top of me?" Inu-yasha was on all fours over Kagome. He jumped off when she said that.

"Kagome. Can we start our friendship all over again?" Kagome didn't know Inu-yasha could be sensitive. _He's sensitive when he wants to be. But it's kinda cute. _"No."

Inu-yasha's ears lowered until they were covered with his hair. His headhung down low and he started to walk away. Kagome looked into her bag and got her camera. When she got a perfect view of the sadness in his face, she took the picture.

Inu-yasha's eyes hadn't been affected because his head was low, but it startled him. "Of course I would. After all, we are friends in the making." Inu-yasha smiled. "Thanks Kagome." He gave her a friendly hug and walked back to his tree.

_That Inu-yasha. He's something. Sorta like a child, but he's alright. _Kagome felt Shippo talking in his sleep too. "I love you mommy." Kagome was happy and kissed his forehead. She fell back to sleep.

* * *

So do you like this chappie? And aren't you happy that I'm off of vacation?! (everyone claps) Yes I know. Sometimes I miss myself. That's how wonderful I am. (brags away) Well anyway, if your dieing to get another chappie, send me some reviews with ideas in them. Always need to know how you like it. bye for now!! 


	5. Discussion With God

**Disclaimer: I... don't.....own.... Inu-yasha. It kills me to say that. I want him all to myself. With his sliver hair and his amber eyes and his well toned body.**

**Inu-yasha: Yes I know I'm irresistable. The girls love me.**

**Kagasha: I love you too**

**Kouga: What about me?**

**Kagasha: I love you too**

**Shippo: Don't you love me?**

**Miroku: Do you love me too Kagasha?**

**Kagasha: Boy trouble. Ugh. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**

_**The Death of Kouga**_

**_Discussion With God_**

Kagome woke up and looked around her. She was the only one up. That was different since Inu-yasha barely goes to sleep in his life. Shippo was beside her, sleeping peacefully as usual. She got up and walked to the springs near the camp. She brung her bag with her. Kagome took off her clothes and slipped in.

It was soothing and relaxing. The hot water surrounding her body. The steam had rose around her massaging her aching muscles. It felt so good! When she felt like she had enough, she got out and got a towel from her bag.

She dried off and then put her clothes on. She had on an over sized shirt with some loosed fitting pants. She had some tennis shoes on. Nothing special. On her shirt was Tweety Bird with words on the bottom that said 'Baby Momma'.

_I really do want Kouga here when I have the baby. That should be a moment we should share together. Guess I'll go check his grave sight._

Kagome walked back to the camp and noticed that everyone was still sleeping. Including Inu-yasha! She tippy toed across the camp and made sure she didn't wake anyone. When she got across the camp she smiled. No one woke up!

Kouga's grave sight was only a mile away. Not that far. Kagome walked there without any help. She knew where her Kouga's grave was at. She wasn't that dumb founded. When she got there it looked untocuhed. His body wasn't decaying fast, but some hair was missing. It was unnoticable.

Kagome walked over to his body and knelt down. "Hey Kouga. It's me Kagome. I hope you're listening. Remeber the time when Shippo scraped his arm and asked you to help him?"

"He was really clinging on to you Kouga." She giggled and looked up. "Kouga...."

**In heaven**

Kouga was still watching over Kagome. "I love you too much not to listen, my Kagome." Then Kagome started talking about the baby. "I really do want you here when I have the baby. Maybe I could ask Lady Kaede to preserve your body. I could use the jewel shards we have a use them to bring you back."

Kouga was touched. He told Kagome to go on with her life, but she wants to bring him back so she can go on with her life. He got up and walked over to God. "God. May I ask you a question?"

"You shall my son." Kouga looked over to his 'watching Kagome' spot. "Can I give up my power to go into her dreams, but be able to come back?"

That was a question no one could have on the top of thier head. But God found that answer to the question in seconds. "No." Kouga didn't lke that answer. "Why not?" "Because. If I were to let you and only you come back, what will the others think?"

"Thy would want to come back as well." It made clear sense, but Kouga just didn't want it that way. "I died for my woman. My Kagome. Now she's mourning over my dead body because I'm gone!" God was getting furious. "It's just..." Kouga collapsed to the ground. He lost all his ego and started crying.

Slowly tears fell onto the puffy white clouds. He didn't care if he was crying, all he cared for was to be with his Kagome. "I really want to be with her..... I need to be with her....... My soon to be baby needs me." God looked at Kouga. Kouga looked like he was begging, but he wasn't. In a strange way.

"I'm sorry, but I will not use my powers to bring you back to earth. She most do a ritual of some sort to bring your soul back to your body. I shall not interfear with the ritual. That is all I can do for you my son." Kouga was feeling better. He stood up, wiped his eyes, and went to go watch Kagome again.

Kagome was gone! She wasn't at his grave sight. Kouga looked around for her and found her at Lady Kaede's hut.

**On earth**

Kagome had walked over to Lady Kaede's hut for something. "Good morning Kagome. How are things with the baby?" Kagome rubbed her stomach gently. "I'm doing fine. A couple more months and I'll be in labor." She sat down next to Lady Kaede. Lady Kaede was grinding something for some kind of medicine.

"Lady Kaede, can I ask you something?" "Go ahead Kagome." Kagome cleared her throat and began. "You see Kouga died and....." Lady Kaede was startled. "Do you mean the one who helped you become pregnant?" Kagome nodded her head.

"That is something. I was sure you two were going to live long together." "That's what I'm trying to say. Can you preserve Kouga's body and do a ritual for him to come back?"

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 5**

**Inu-yasha: Good. I got tired of hearing about that wolf.**

**Kouga: At least I'm not a damn half breed.**

**Shippo: (rolling on the ground laughing and crying) That's so funny.**

**Kagasha: (wraps her arms around everyone) Let's be a nice happy family ok.**

**Mirkou: Oh we will (grabs Kagasha's butt)**

**Kagasha: HENTAI!!!**

**Kouga: And she tells us to be a happy family.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway. Please review so I can write some more. I need to write something. Bye for now!**


	6. The Ritual Begins

**Disclaimer: I hate to write these because I'm not a disclaimer!!! Just to let Rumiko get all hyped up and proud, I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA!!!! Are you happy now Rumiko, I don't own him...... for now. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (sorry if i have any mistakes)

* * *

**

_**The Death of Kouga**_

**_The Ritual Begins_**

Starting off where I left off, (it won't be exactly like I left off, but you catch my drift)

"That's what I've been trying to ask you. Can you perform a ritual to bring Kouga back?" Lady Kaede stopped grinding the herbs and looked at her. "Like a spell?" Kagome nodded her head. "Of course. Can you do that for Kouga's body?" "Yes." She got up and walked out of the hut. "Let's go Kagome. Don't ye want to start the ritual?"

Kagome quickly got up and showed Lady Kaede the way to his grave sight.

Meanwhile, Inu-yasha had just woke up. He wanted to go searching for jewel shards today since they have been lacking behind. He looked around. The main person they needed was not there.

_Where had that girl run off to?!?!? Doesn't she know we have to go looking for jeweel shards sooner or later. She can't just leave like that!!_

He jumped out of the tree he was sleeping in and started sniffing the air. It wasn't hard to find her scent. Inu-yasha followed his nose and found her. _There goes that wench! _But he stopped, when he saw where she was at.

Inu-yasha realized that she wasn't just any old place. She was at Kouga's grave. He saw Kagome and Lady Kaede were doing something with his body.

Down there, Kagome nor Lady Kaede had heard or seen Inu-yasha. His aprroach was so silent, no one heard it. They were about to perform the ritual. "Kagome. Do you have anyway to contact him?"

Kagome scratched her head and thought. Did she have a way or did she? Nope nothin. "No I don't, but at night he can go into my dreams somehow." Inu-yasha was thinking. _Her dreams? Is that why she was saying 'I love you' in her sleep? _"Do you know how he does this?"

"I think he said he asked God for that power. But when I start praying or talking to him, I feel him. It's like we're connected." "Then start talking to him." Kagome knelt down next to his body. "I will start preserve his body while ye speak."

Kagome looked up into the trees. _I hope you're listening this time. _"Kouga, did I ever tell you how I used to take pictures of you while you were sleeping. You wre so cute cuddled in a ball like that. I just had to do it."

**In heaven**

Kouga was listening to every word she was saying. But the first part shocked him. "She did what!?!?!?!? She didn't even mention anything like that! But I have to contact her." _Ok concentrate. _

**Back on earth**

Kagome heard a sudden voice in her head. _Kagome... Kagome... Can you hear me...._ She didn't know what to do. Kagome was frightened. "What is the matter Kagome?" "I think Kouga's trying to contact me." "Well then send him another message."

(They are now going to be talking from both worlds just keep up with the program, ok)

_Kouga, I hear you. What is it? I heard what you said about the baby and bringing my soul back to my body. Thanks. You're very welcome. So are you really doing the ritual? Yes, but how come you couldn't just ask God for you to come back? He said to be the God he is he has to be fair and stuff. Oh. Kouga I really do want you here when I have the baby. Lady Kaede will make your body perfect for you to come back. One question. How will my soul get there? How do you get into my dreams? I turn into a little ball a go inside your head. Very simple really. Then why won't you do that with your body! Turn into a little ball and float into your body. You know what I never thought of that. Ok. Let me know when I should come. Ok, bye Kouga. Bye mate._

Kagome stopped talking to Kouga. "So what did ye say?" "He said that when the time is right, I should tell him to come back and he'll come back.... if it's not against God's wishes." Lady Kaede looked at Kagome. "What do ye mean by that?"

"Well God told himthat he will not use his pwers to bring someone back. But he will let someone else bring him back if it's possible." "I see." She kept on using her powers to preseve Kouga's body from other demons than him. Soon she wouldn't have to do that.

"So what do you think would happen if God will not allow him to come back?" Kagome hadn't really thought of that. But she felt something around her neck and decided to use that. "I think I'll use the jewel shards to bring him back."

She clutched the jewel shards in the jar. "No matter what happens. I'll try my hardest to bring Kouga back." Inu-yasha never saw this side of Kagome before. He thought he would drop in this time.

When he did, Kagome was frightened. "Inu...Yasha." "Hey."

* * *

**Nope no more. Cut it off right now. I'll make you suffer. BWAHAHAHAHA!! But I like you guys anyway. Well give me a good review and I'll write another chappie. And I want at least 5 good reviews before I write another one too. NO FLAMES!!! Bye for now!**


	7. Close To His Return

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha. Not now....but maybe later. I hope you like the chappie because it took me forever to write. Well, enjoy the chappie anyway!!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Death Of Kouga_**

**_Jewel Shard Fight_**

"Inu...yasha." "Hey."

Kagome was shocked. She was kinda pissed off too. _Why in the world is he here? This is Kouga's grave. Why would he need to come here on free will? _"Kagome what are you doing?! We still need to go seaching for jewel shards!!" Oh, Kagome was mad now. No one was going to slap her around while she's at her Kouga's grave.

"Don't you still know I'm pregnant!! I can't just be using my energy to go find jewel shards!!! I need most of my energy just to walk a mile!!" Inu-yasha didn't know how to react. Should he yell at her or back down? Who knows. (I do. He doesn't do either.)

Kagome then turned around and looked at Lady Kaede. "If Kouga can't come back by turning into a ball, I'll use the jewel shards." _Ok, Kagome crossed the fucking line saying she's gonna use the shards on him!!!!!! _"No the hell you're not!" Kagome turned around to look at Inu-yasha.

"How can you tell me what not to do with the shards _I _found?" "You found?!?! I'm the one who got the damn shards!!" "But I'm the one who can sense them. You need me more than I need you!" "I need you?!?! I could have brought Kikyo with us, you wench!!"

She walked up to Inu-yasha and slapped him across his face. Some bruises were on his face. Like I said no one was going to slap her around while she's at Kouga's grave. Right after that slap, Inu-yasha's eyes turned red and his hair was flaring.

Kagome stepped back. She didn't know if she hurt him that bad. In the backgrounds, Lady Kaede was still preserving the body. Then she looked at Inu-yasha. "Kagome what just happened?" Kagome was too frightened to even speak. Her heart was racing. It was trying to run away from Inu-yasha too.

"WHY....THE FUCK.....DID....YOU SLAP ME KAGOME!!!!" He lunged at Kagome. Just in the nick of time, Miroku came from out of the forest and used his staff to block the attack. Kagome was now crying. She thought she was going to die. _I don't want to die like Kouga did.....I don't want to....Please let me live.....Kouga... _"Kagome sit him."

"SIT BOY!!" Inu-yasha crashed to the ground. When he was able to stand, he was perfectly normal. "Would you stop doing that?" He looked over at the crying miko. _What did I do? _Miroku tried calming her down by hugging her tightly.

**In heaven **

"Thank god that monk came. I didn't want Kagome to have the same fate as I did. And if she did, no one would be there to continue our legacy." _Kagome...Kagome...It's me...Kouga._

**On earth**

From all the crying she was doing, Kagome could still hear Kouga's voice.

(They are going to be doing that same thing again ok)

_Hey..Kouga. Kagome I saw what that mutt did to you. He had no right to do that. I need you here Kouga! I don't know how I'm gonna live on! This crazy hanyou seems like he's after me! Kagome when I come back, I'll beat the demon out of that hanyou. Thanks Kouga. Listening to you makes me feel so much better. Kagome tell that monk I said thanks for saving you. I will. Bye my Kagome. Bye paws._

Kagome looked up at the concerned monk. He wasn't acting perverted or nothing. Just trying to make Kagome feel better. She leaned her head on his chest. "Thanks Miroku. Kouga says thanks as well. You can be such a good friend when your not perverted." He took that as a compliment and rubbed her upper back.

"Kagome tell me what happened." She looked up. "Do I have to? Can I tell you when I feel better?" "I guess that would be fair." She put her head back on his chest. The rubbing she got from Miroku felt relaxing and she fell asleep. Then Miroku turned his head to Inu-yasha. "Are you some kind of murderer?"

"What are you talking about?" "First you kill Kouga, then you try and kill Kagome and her unborn baby at the same time." "Miroku I don't know what I was doing." "I think you need to stay away from us for a while." He looked over at Lady Kaede. "Should we stay here Lady Kaede?"

"Yes. When I'm done preserving the body, Kouga's soul can come back." Miroku thought he'd catch up on his sleep so he fell asleep with Kagome. He didn't push his limits while sleeping with Kagome. Just something he thought he'd do from the kindness in his heart.

**At campsite**

Sango had woke up a few minutes after Miroku left. She looked over the campsite and realized her and Shippo were the only ones there. _Must have gone to get food. God knows I need it. _She got up and walked over to the hot springs. Sango stripped down and relaxed in the water.

Her and Kagome loved that spring. It was so relaxing and it made things so peaceful. It made you get your minds from worries and sorrow. Just what everybody needed. While Sango was in the hot springs, Shippo woke up and stretched out his little fox demon arms.

_I can't wait till mommy brings daddy back. I miss him as much as she misses him. _(by mommy and daddy, he means Kagome and Kouga) He got up and didn't know what to do. The others were gone, except for Sango. What could he do when he's not that close to Sango? Shippo decided to go sniff out Kagome's scent.

In about 10 minutes, he found her, Lady Kaede just got finish preserving Kouga's body. "Shippo can you wake up Kagome to let her know I'm done." Shippo nodded his head and walked over to Miroku and Kagome. He shook them awake.

"Mommy, Lady Kaede's done preserving daddy's body. (I don't know if I told you, but Shippo is at least 3 or 4 years old.) Kagome scretched out and yawned. Then she walked over to Lady Kaede. "So what now?"

"You can try and bring him back." She sat on the floor and started concentrating. _Kouga..are you listening....

* * *

_**Ha. I'm not writing no more till next chapter. Haha. But you people are so much to me, I had to leave you on a cliffie. Well, good reviews makes good chappies. Bye for now!**


	8. Kouga's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha. I get a really bad attitude when it comes to not owning Inu-yasha or the others. I hate it. Well anyway enjoy this new chappie.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Death Of Kouga_**

**_Kouga's Return_**

_Kouga....are you listening?_

**In heaven**

Kouga heard Kagome's voice. "It must be time to come back."

_Yeah I hear you..what's up? Lady Kaede finished preserving your body. You can come back! I can't wait to hold you again Kagome. I can't wait to see you Kouga. Kagome are you alright. Alright how? I mean with the baby. Oh yeah I'm fine. In about one to two months will do it. Oh because I really need to be there when you have the pup. Yeah, I feel the same way. But I feel guilty. For what my Kagome? Because, if it wasn't for me, you would still be here. I caused your death! Kagome don't feel guilty. You didn't cause anything. The only thing you caused was my way of treating humans. Once you stepped into the picture, I loved you from the start and I changed my way of seeing humans to show you I care. Now do you still want me to come?......Kagome........Kagome......Yes. Are you crying? Yes. Kagome don't cry. I'll be there in a bit so don't worry. Ok....bye Kouga. Bye love._

**On earth **

Lady Kaede saw Kagome crying. "Is something wrong Kagome?" She wiped away her tears. "No. ::sniff:: I'm fine." Shippo wanted a say in this too. "So will daddy be coming back?" She turned her head to look at the concerned little fox demon. "Yeah. He's coming back." Shippo jumped for joy and did cartwheels. He was so overjoyed!

Miroku got up and sat next to Kagome. "So will you stop moping all the time and wearing that fake smile on your face?" Kagome looked at Miroku. "Yes I will. I'm just so happy now!" She fell into his arms and cried in his chest. "Now he'll be here. To see the baby. To be with me and Shippo. To live a happy life again."

He rubbed her back gently. Inu-yasha turned around and didn't look back. _I'm done my part with helping her pregnant ass out. Time to find the one I love. _In a few minutes, he found Kikyo. (funny how she just happens to be everywhere he's at.) "Hi Inu-yasha. I'm glad that you came." She got down from her tree and fell into his arms.

"Oh Inu-yasha. I've longed to see you." Kikyo then backed away. "Where is that wreched Kagome at? She has to be near by." Inu-yasha shook his head. "She's all the way in a different part of the forest. It's just me and you." Kikyo smiled and kissed him deeply. Inu-yasha wanted this to happen for so long. He made it intense and French kissed her.

Meanwhile, Kagome was watching Kouga's body carefully. She made sure if he came back, she would see every part of it. Slowly, the body started figeting. Then it got covered with a blue and red smoke. His soul was entering his body!!

Kagome's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe this was happening!

Sango just got out of the hot springs. When she got out, she noticed that Shippo was gone too. _Where is everybody? _She looked down and saw that Shippo left footprints. Sango followed his footsteps. In about five minutes, she was there. Sango saw the body glowing. She walked over next to Kagome.

The body had a beautiful glow. It started turning colors that were to beautiful to not be noticed. Then it started changing colors that matched his skin, his hair and everything! The glowing simmered down a bit and kept the colors it had.

Soon the glowing stopped! His soul settled into his body. Kouga's eyes started blinking and he slowly got up! Kagome couldn't believe this! She just couldn't! When Kouga got up he spoke. "Hey Kagome."

Kagome started thinking that it was all a dream....an illusion. She got up and ran for him. Then she found out that she stoped. "Kouga, pinch me." He didn't know why, but he did. "Ow." After the pinch, she realized that she was still in his arms. Her eyes started glistening. "Oh Kouga!!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I've missed you so much!!" Kouga smiled and rubbed her hair. "I've missed you too." Miroku went to go help Sango get up. He lifted her to her feet and smiled. "Hi butterfly." Sango smiled back.

Kagome wanted to start all over again. From where they ended. But she had to wait for a bit. "Love, I always wanted to be with you again." Kagome didn't respond. She had tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. She kept crying into his chest. "I love you so much."

Sango and Shippo aww-ed. It was cute to see them together. "Kouga, will you promise to stay with me forever?" Kouga nodded his head. "Yes. I promise." Those somehow hit her in a special way and she leaned in for a kiss. She loved him too much to let those words just brush past her like nothing.

With Inu-yasha...(I don't know what to say, but I'll try.) Inu-yasha and Kikyo were up against a tree. Inu-yasha was on the bottom, Kikyo was on top. They were making out deep. Something that could have worked its way over to sex. They suddenly stopped to catch their breath. "I love you...Inu-yasha." "I love you too Kikyo." They both got up and went to return to the others.

They got there just when Kagome and Kouga deepened their kiss. The 'aawws' grew louder and everyone was happy. Even the clay pot bitch was happy! When they ended their kiss, the laughed. "I like it when you smile." "Thanks Kagome and you have beautiful eyes." "Thank you love."

Kagome turned her head and looked at Inu-yasha. She had to tell him, even though he was gonna get mad. "Inu-yasha." He focused his attentionon Kagome. "Huh?" Kagome gulped. "Can me, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo go to my time."

"I can't believe this!!" He unwrapped his arm from Kikyo's waist. "We need to go find jewel shards!! Not go to your time!!!" "But Inu-yasha it's important." Inu-yasha put a mug on his face. "How important?" Kagome got out of Kouga's grasp. "Do I have to tell you?" "Yes, you do need to tell me."

"Ok ok fine. It's about the baby. Sango needs to go, too. Don't forget. We are pregnant you know." (I bet you forgot Sango was pregnant didn't you?) "Why do you need to go to your time about the babies?"

Kagome had to go through the whole doctor thing. "Let me explain. They have these people called doctors and they help people with pregnancys and stuff. They also have things where you can see your baby on this screen with some high tech tools. These doctors also can tell you when you will be having the baby. Get it now?"

He nodded his head. "So ccan we go?" "One thing. Why does the runt need to go?" "He won't be happy without me. Will you Shippo?" Shippo nodded. Then he jumped into Kagome's arms. "See what I mean."

"Ok you can go. But only for three days." "That's more than I needed, but sure three it is. Let's go home Kouga. I need to get reaady." Kouga got Kagome and Shippo and then left in a blur of blue wind.

"They make a cute couple huh Miroku?" "Yeah. It's nice to see Kagome happy again. I truly hate it when she's down." Lady Kaede got up. "Sister, will you come with me?" Kikyo kissed Inu-yasha good bye and walked away with her younger sister.(or it could be older sister. i know kikyo was born first, but...this is just plain weird.)

Sango, Mirkou, and Inu-yasha walked back to the campsite.

* * *

**Kagasha: So how did this chappie go? Isn't everyone happy that Kouga's back. I know I am.**

**Kouga: Thanks babe.**

**Miroku: When was she your babe?**

**Kouga: When did you start caring?**

**Miroku: Ever since I gave her body a good rub down and she moaned my name.**

**Kagasha: What kind a perverted twisted mind do you have?!?!?! I never moaned your name!!!**

**Miroku: Oh. You don't remember. (walking over to Kagasha) We were in your room and then you laid down. You took of your shirt and bra and told me to give you a professional massage.**

**Kagasha: Now I remember. But I only moaned your name because the massage felt good. Not becasue I'm into you.**

**Kouga: Ha. She's into me and what.**

**Kagasha: I'm not into you either.**

**Kouga: Is it that mutt Inu-yaasha?**

**Kagasha: Nope.**

**Miroku: Then who is it?**

**Kagasha: You will never know.**

**Miroku and Kouga: (pout)**

**Miroku: (muttering) She knows she wanted my body and the sex I could give her.**

**Kagasha: HENTAI!!! (slaps Miroku upside the head) Pwease review asap!!**


	9. To Kagome's Time We Go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-yasha and never will. I'm kinda not in the mood to fuss. I'm just sad and depressed about everything at the moment. But that won't get in the way of this chappie! If you want to ask me why I'm depressed and sad, e-mail me and I'll instant message you,ok. Well enjoy the fic! (maybe spelling errors)**

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_To Kagome's Time We Go_**

Kagome, Shippo, and Kouga were at the wolf den. Kagome dropped down from Kouga's hold and stretched. "Aww. I miss home." The others couldn't complain either. It was better to be home. Kagome ran to her room she shared with Shippo and got her stuff together.

"Kagome you aren't leaving today are you?" "Of course!!" She had to scream because she was so far away. "I need to relax for a while. I need my energy!!" Kagome came back out with her big yellow bag. Then Kagome sat it down next to the entrance of the den.

Shippo jumped on her shoulder. Soon he was leaning on her head sleeping. "Come on baby. Time to go to sleep." Kouga turned around. "But I don't want to go sleep yet Kagome." Kagome laughed. "I'm not talking to you silly. I'm talking to my baby Shippo." She walked to her room to put him to sleep.

Later she came back. She leaned onto Kouga's bare chest and circled his heart with her finger. His well built chest felt teriffic. "I see you like my body. I should keep this up." Kagome giggled at his coment. He made her laugh so much. "Kouga, do you want me to have the baby so you can fantasize me again?"

Kouga was surprised at the question. "Of course not. I just want to see the baby. A baby is too special to only worry about fantasizing you again. What made you think of that?" Kagome was still circling his heart. "Just wondering." "Well I don't think you should think about things like that, I kinda scares me you know."

"Ok Kouga." Kouga took Kagome's hand and led him to his room. He changed into his night furs and laid down. Kagome walked out the room. "Where are you going Kagome?" She didn't answer. After about five minutes, she came back with an over sized shirt on that said 'Pregnant Woman on the Move'.

Kagome laid next to her mate. She cuddled up and got a good position. "I love you Kouga." "I know. I love you too, mate." Once Kouga finished his sentence, he found out that Kagome had fallen asleep. He kissed her lips. "I love you." Then he went to sleep.

**Next morning**

Kagome got up and went to the hot springs. Kouga had already woke Shippo so he could get ready to leave. The hot springs was half filled with wolf demons. _Oh boy, how am I gonna do this with all of them here. _But she had to go wash, so she took off her clothes and got in.

Some of the female wolf demons swam over to her. "So how are you and Kouga doing?" "Are you stil gonna stay?" "I say she just wanted his body." "Will you guys stay forever?" Kagome couldn't concentrate. "One at a time. One at a time."

They all raised their hands. "Me first me first." Kagome randomly chose one. "So how are you and Kouga doing?" "We're doing fine. Thanks for caring. Ok next." She chose another. "Will you stay with us and Kouga?" That was something Kagome didn't have to think twice for that question.

"I will stay as long as I can. I will be here for Kouga nad all of you." One special wolf demon came up to her. It was Ayame. "Hey Kagome. Nice to see you. I guess you're happy with Kouga, huh?" Kagome looked behind her. "Yeah. I am happy with him." Another female wolf demon came.

"Leave her alone! All because Kouga loves Kagome and not you, doesn't mean you can try and destroy their love for each other!!!" All the others agreed. Ayame mugged her and walked away. "I can't stand her. She swear she need to have everything she wants." "Well anyway. When will the pup arrive?"

"The pup will be coming soon." "You sure Kouga will accept the pup as a half demon. Because he has a bad history with half demons." Kagome shook her head. "I doubt that he will hate the pup because it;s a half demon. If he loves me, he should love the pups we will have." "That's sounds right to me."

Kagome said her farewells and got out. She wrapped a towel around her a went to the den. She was greeted by Shippo. When he jumped up, he kissed her on her cheek. "Good morning mommy!" Kagome smiled. "Good morning Shippo. Where's Kouga?" "Daddy's getting ready. I can't wait to go to your time!"

She put him down and put on her clothes. She had a Tweety Bird hair pin in her hair with a Tweety Bird shirt on. On her loose fitting pants, she had written Tweety Bird on it. Kagome really loves Tweety Bird.(just like i do)

Kouga got out just when Kagome did. "Hey love." Kagome smiled. "Well let's get Miroku and Sango. They to come with us too."

**At campsite**

Kouga, Shippo, and Kagome had just come to get Miroku and Sango. But they were still sleeping! Kagome got down and walked over to the sleeping couple. With them was that clay pot Kikyo. She shook the couple awake. "Come on guys. It's time to go. Get a quick dip and get going."

Miroku got Sango some clothes from Kagome's bag. He picked up a Tweety Bird shirt. "Nope. No way are you getting my Tweety Bird." She stuffed the shurt back in her bag and got her a Scooby-Doo shirt with some plain pants. Sango got up and walked over to the hot springs.

In about ten minutes, her and Miroku had gotten ready and was waiting to leave. "Ok let's go. Time is waiting and slipping past." Sango called Kilala and they left. Good thing Inu-yasha and Kikyo hadn't woke up. They would have ruined something.

Kouga sat closest to Kilala's head. Shippo was sleeping in Kagome's arms and Sango was right behing her. Miroku was on the back. Kagome's big yellow bag was on Kilala's tail. Kilala was trying her hardest to keep her tail up and fly at the same time. But she did it though.

When they got there, the sun was over the trees shining. They got off Kilala's back and she transformed back to her cute little kitten form. Kagome dug into her pocket and gave each one of them a jewel shard. "This will help you go through the well. Ok. Hold on to it tightly." They nodded and jumped in.

In Kagome's time, it was bright and calm. The sky barely had any clouds. It was peaceful. Kagome told the others to follow her and they did. When Kagome opened the door, she was attacked by her brother Souta.

"Hi Kagome. I thought you would never come back with us." He realized that he wasn't able to hug her completely. He looked down and saw her stomach. Since he's young he wouldn't know why. "Kagome why is your stomach so big?" "I'll tell you later." Kagome ran to the kitchen and found her mom.

"Oh hi Kagome. How are you?" "I'm pregnant and yes I'm fine." Kagome's mom was startled. She looked Kagome up and down and found out she was really pregnant. "Kagome. Is the father Inu-yasha?"

Kagome gave her a disgusted look and shook her head. "Then who is it?" Kagome walked into the living room and brung Kouga back with her. "This is the father. His name is Kouga." Just to be nice he smiled and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you." Still a little startled she shook his hand. Kouga leaned over to Kagome. "She's scared of me. I can smell it."

"Mom. Kouga's not gonna harm you. Me, Kouga, and our friends came here to go to the family doctor." (i just don't know if Kagome's mom has a name, so I'll call her Latisha.) Latisha stopped shaking Kouga's and nodded. "Ok. I'm just a little startled that your pregnant and Inu-yasha's not the father."

Kouga growled. "Oh mom. Here are my friends." Kagome walked into the and got her friends. "She's pregnant too. Her name's Sango and his name is Miroku. They are my very close friends." Out of nowhere, Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "And this is Shippo, which you already know." They finished introducing themselves and left.

"So where is it mommy?" "Just follow me." They followed Kagome to the doctor's. She was greeted by her doctor. "Good afternoon Kagome. Oh, I see you have a baby on the way. Congratulations." "Thanks. Ms. Yuyimi, can you do the little inspection thing for us. My friend's having a baby too."

Ms. Yuyimi looked at Sango. "Ok. come in and take a seat." They followed her into the delivery room and sat down. To be the good little boy he is, Shippo sat down in a chair and peacefully waited. "Kagome can you lay down for me?" Kagome laid down and lifted up shirt so that you could see only her stomach. Ms. Yuyimi got some vasilene and rubbed it on stomach. Then she got the machine started.

She trailed the little handle thingy over Kagome's stomach. "To see the baby, you'll have to look at the screen up there." They looked and stared. You could see the baby. It had a tail and ears. When Ms. Yuyimi saw that she stopped. "Are these people from here?" Kagome had to confess.

"No they're not. Kouga, my mate, is a wolf demon. But my friends are human. They come from the Feudal Era." Ms. Yuyimi got up and took off the hat Kouga had on. She found out that he had normal ears, but they were a little pointed. "Can you stand for me?" He stood and turned around.

He wagged his tail. "This is fascinating. I've never heard or seen anything like it. And what about these three over here?" "He has a wind tunnel in his right hand, she is a demon slayer, and he's a fox demon." She was just so amazed at them. After a while she stoppeed. "Oh I'm sorry for bothering you like this. Back to what I'm getting paid to do." She sat down in her chair and continued. "Kouga how long does it take for a wolf demon to have pups?"

"It takes at least a couple months. Then the pups are born." "Then Kagome should be very close to labor. And the baby's a girl." Kagome was shocked. She didn't know it would be this soon! "Should I stay here then?" "I doubt it. You might though. Next."

Kagome got up and pulled down her shirt. Then Sango got on the bed and lifted her shirt up to her stomach. Ms. Yuyimi did her little routine and trailed the little handle thingy over her stomach.

"The baby's a boy. Wait. I think the baby has a small hole in her hand." "That would be the wind tunnel." "What does that do?" "It pulls everything in its path into it. What ever goes in there, never comes out." "Sango have you been feeling sucked in at times?" "Of course not."

Ms. Yuyimi wiped her forehead. "Thanks jesus. Well that's all I have to do. And Sango you'll be having the baby in about three weeks." Sango nodded her head. "See ya next time Ms. Yuyimi." She waved goodbye.

**In feudal era**

Inu-yasha and Kikyo were in the hot springs together. They kissed and hugged a lot. "Inu-yasha, I truly do love you." "I love you too. But Kikyo, you have to be nice to my friends." As evil as Kikyo may be she agreed.

"Kikyo.." Before he could finish, Kikyo caught him in a favorable kiss.

(enough of them because i hate Kikyo and Inu-yasha together!!)

**In Kagome's time**

Kagome and the gang were now home in Kagome's room. "What's this?" Kouga didn't know what anything was. "This is a tv. It shows shows and stuff. Here educate yourselves." She flicked on the tv and they sat down and watch.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy." "Ok." Kagome picked her 'son' and rocked him to sleep. Then she clicked oof the tv. "Hey what was that for?" "It's time to go to sleep. Me, Sango, and Shippo will sleep on my bed and you two....well you find some place to sleep."

They stood there in awe while the girls got comfortable in Kagome's bed. "What?!?!?! She just said what?!?!!?" "She told us to find a place to sleep Kouga. Nothing we can do about it." Miroku found some comforters and pillows in the corner.

"Here take one." He threw a pillow and a comforter over to Kouga. "Thanks." Kouga settled down on the floor. "Night love." "Good night Kouga." After their sayings, everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**So how was the chappie? I sorta liked it. If you want I could stop the story here and there if you want. Doesn't bother me known. Well give me good reviews. And if you give me a flame, be ready to get fussed at because I'm not in a good mood. Bye for now!!**


	10. Happy Birthday!

**Kagasha: I hate to say, but I don't own Inu-yasha**

**Inu-yasha: Yes you do.**

**Miroku: Yeah she treats you like the dog you are. Kagasha gives me a whole lot more than she gives you.**

**Inu-yasha: Like what?!**

**Miroku: SEX!!!**

**Kouga: Kagasha is that true? I hope not.**

**Kagasha. None of its true Kouga. Everything is a lie.**

**Kouga: Oh thank the heavens Kagasha!(kisses her cheek gently and tenderly)**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Your welcome Kouga.**

**Miroku: Babe now I'm getting the feeling that your clinging on to Kouga.**

**Kagasha: No way. Me and Kouga are just tight like that. Well readers ENJOY!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Death Of Kouga**_

**_Happy Birthday!!!_**

Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast. A really delicious breakfast. Without waking Shippo, she got up and walked into the bathroom to wash her face. In about five minutes, Kouga spotted her. "Good morning love."

"Good morning. Do you wanna wait for the others to wake up or are you gonna run downstairs and eat?" Kouga wrapped an arm around her waist. "Na. I'll wait and be a good mate." "You already are." He kissed her cheek and walked back in the room. Kouga pushed Miroku over to get back in his sleeping spot.

Kagome walked in after a while. Shippo was twitching in his sleep. Seemed like he was about to wake up. She walked over to Kouga and lay with him. "Hey Kouga." He chuckled. Kagome reached over her head to get her remote for the tv.

"Do you know what this is?" Kouga stared and stared. Of course he didn't know what it was!! "No I don't." "It's a remote. You use this to turn the tv on and off." "Oh." She showed him how to push the little buttons. When they finally turned on the tv, they were watching a pregnancy show.

Kouga didn't want to watch this. He wanted to watch the little yellow bird and the black and white cat. But Kagome was truly into it. "Ahh man. Kagome can we watch something else?" Kagome turned her head to face him. "Why? I might need this." "But I want to watch the little yellow bird and the black and white cat. That's funny stuff."

"Kouga come on. Me and you will probably need this because we're first timers. Kouga please?" Kouga gave in. After a while, the show was truly getting to him. About how he should always be around the baby because there are a lot of babies without fathers. "Kagome is this stuff true?"

"Yeah Kouga. There are way too many children without fathers. And ours shouldn't be one of them." To show that he understood, he kissed her gently. Soon, Kagome fell back to sleep. Right when Kagome fell asleep, Shippo woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Daddy, where's mommy?" He pointed right beside him.

Shippo walked over to Kagome and kissed her cheek and ran down stairs. "Where are you going Shippo?" "Can't you smell it? I'm not wasting anymore time without eating grandmommy's food." Kouga laughed. His laughing made Kagome wake up. "Kouga..... What's going on?" "Nothin."

Kagome got up and woke up Miroku and Sango. "You guys wake up. We gotta eat something. Well me and Sango do." Sango got up and walked down stairs. The others followed. Shippo had a mouthful of food in his mouth. "Good ::gulp:: morning mommy." Kagome kissed him on his his head. Shippo smiled. _I love it when she treats me like this._

"Kagome, you and your friend need all the food you can get. The baby will be hungry too you know." They agreed and got some food. Kagome also got Kouga a plate. When she sat it down in front of him, he stared. "What's wrong Kouga?" "Yeah. What's this yellow stuff and what's this flat brown thing with ozzy.." He swiped some of the stuff off the pancake and tasted it. "Yet delicious stuff?"

"Kouga. The yellow thing is eggs and the brown flat thing is a pancake. The ozzy stuff is maple syrup." "Well I don't want nothing, but meat." Kagome got a fork, filled it with eggs and shoved it in his face. "Try it. It's good." Kouga stuck his nose in the air. "Doesn't mean I think it's good." Kagome didn't care and shoved it in his mouth.

Kouga almost spit up, but Kagome covered his mouth shut. He was forced to eat it. Kagome's mom giggled in her hand. From where she was standing, it looked kinda funny. Kouga swallowed then gagged. "Kagome, I love you, but if you make me eat that again I'll hunt you down...playfully."

Kagome chuckled. Hours past and now it was around 4:13 pm. Kagome was stretched out on her bed and started thinking. _While Kouga and them are here, won't they look funny wearing those clothes? I can answer that question myself. YES!! I gotta ask my mom to give me at least 50 dollars to go to the mall. _

Shippo and the rest of them were smack dab in front of the tv. And guess what they were watching? The little yellow bird and the black and white cat. But Kagome screwed up their fun, when she cut it off. "Hey!" Kagome walked down the stairs.

"Mom can I get 50 dollars to go shopping for normal clothes for them." Latisha rubbed her chin. "How about 40 instead?" "Deal." She reached into her purse and got the money. "Be back by 6 ok." Kagome nodded her head. She zoomed up the stairs and slid on some shoes. "Come on you guys. We're going shopping."

They didn't ask Kagome what she meant by 'shopping' but they went along with it.

**At campsite**

"Oh Inu-yasha. Stop it." Inu-yasha was nipping at Kikyo's neck, but he didn't bite her neck. He rubbed her legs gently. "Kikyo.....Kikyo...." Her name echoed in her ear. It felt good. Kikyo tried to take off his shirt and pants.

Inu-yasha froze. When she rubbed and jerked on his crouch, he pulled away. "What's wrong Inu-yasha? Don't you want this?" He shook his head. "I've went through this before with Kagome and it won't happen again. Let's take it slow."

Even though she didn't want to, she nodded her head. Inu-yasha went back to nipping her neck while she rubbed his back.

**At the mall**

Kagome took her friends with her to find some suitable clothes for her time. She came across some boxers. She held them up. "Do you see these you two? Boys wear these everyday." Kouga looked at them and agreed to wear them.

Miroku protested. "What if my Sango wants me that night and them boxers are in the way of her fantasy?" Sango banged him in the head with a metal clothes rack and kept walking. "Buy them Kagome." Kagome threw seven pairs in the cart and walked beside Sango. "You got it bad Miroku." Kouga thought Miroku needed counseling or something.

Then they came across some shirts and pants. "Kouga, Miroku go crazy." They flew through the clothes and found some stuff. Soon they came back. "Ok we're done." Kagome pointed to the cart and they tossed them in.

While walking, Kagome remembered to get Shippo and the baby something. "Hey follow me." She ran through the store until she found the toddler and baby section. There were all kinds of toys and clothes over there.

Kagome searched through the clothes. She got him a couple of shirts and pants. Then she went to the baby section. She picked up some pink blankets, some diapers, little hats, baby socks, shirts, skirts, and dresses. She even got some bibs to match the gloves she got.

Kouga was about to bust out laughing. She looked like a speeding pregnant bullet. "Sango I'll get your baby something too." Kagome got blue everything. "Let's pay."

When they got to the cash register, there was barely a line. There were only two or three people in front of her. After about five minutes, it was her turn. "Seems like you got a baby on the way huh?"

"Yeah. My friends having one too. So we're shopping together." Ther cashier was still ringing up the clothes. "Are you still with the baby daddy?" "Of course. I could never leave him." "Good. Alright there you go Kagome. And when will you get a chance to fill out an application?" "Soon."

They left the mall with a lot of bags. "TAXI!!" Right when she said taxi, a taxi pulled up to the curve. "Good afternoon miss. Hop right on in." They got in a started driving. "Where do you need to go?" "To the Higurashi shrine." "Oh I know that shrine. That's a perty shrine you got Miss. Higurashi." "Thanks."

After a while they were fine until, Kagome's water broke!! She started panting and holding her stomach. "Is there anything wrong Miss. Higurashi?" "Yeah. My water broke." The taxi driver started speeding. "What doctor?" "Ms. Yuyimi." He sped in the direction to Ms. Yuyimi's doctor's office.

Ms. Yuyimi was in her office when they arrived. "Ms. Yuyimi. Kagome's about to have her baby." Ms. Yuyimi got her delivery room togther and brung Kagome in. She laid her down on the bed. "Ok take deep and steady breaths." Ms. Yuyimi changed Kagome's clothes and washed her hands.

"Kagome, I'll run down to your house to tell your mom." Kouga ran out there as fast as he could with the jewel shards in his legs. He made it there in two minutes. "Kagome's having her baby!!!" Her mom ran down stairs with Souta on her side. He grabbed them both and ran off. They got back in two minutes.

"Ok, push." She pushed. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Now breath Kagome." Kagome leaned her head back on the pillows and took her breaths. It continued like that unti the baby was born.

Right when the baby was born, Shippo started singing. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to the baby. Happy birthday to you." Shippo jumped down from his chair and started dancing. "How old are you now? How old are you now? How old are you now? How old are you now?"

"Your zero years old. Your zero years old. Your zero years old. Your zero years old." Then he started doing his congratulation dance. "Congratulaions to mommy. Congratulations to daddy. Congratulations to the baby. Congratulations to us." Everyone laughed. When he got back on his chair, Kagome kissed him. "You are too much." "It's a girl!" Even though the others knew that already, the clapped.

Ms. Yuyimi fixed the baby up and wrapped it up in a blanket and a hat that Kagome bought. "So what are you going to name the baby?" She held her baby close. "Me and Kouga decided to name her Kaouga. Look Kouga. She's adorable." She had blue eyes with a little brown in it. But her ears were a little triangular and furry. But still cute. Her skin was a normal and beautiful color. She yawned a fell asleep.

"I think you two can take over from here." Kouga picked up his mate while she held her baby. Souta looked at the baby and smiled. Shippo jumped in Kagome's shoulder and stared. "Is she my baby sister?" "Yup."

When they got home, Kagome put the baby in a crib her mother brought while they were gone. She kissed her forehead and went to her bed. "Your next Sango." She giggled. "Kouga, I love you." "I love you too." After a long day, everyone fell asleep.

The baby had blue eyes with brown. Her skin, normal and beautiful. Ears were triangular and furry. Her name, Kaouga. Kouga and Kagome's little angel.

* * *

**Kagasha: So do you like? I loved it. I feel a whole lot better now. I bet Kagome and Kouga are too.**

**Kouga: Thank goodness this fic is close to over. Even though I do like it.**

**Miroku: Your saying that just so my Kagome can try and like you.**

**Kouga: What are you talking about?**

**Miroku: She's my girl and I can prove it. (walks over to Kagasha and kissed her while rubbing her butt) See I told you.**

**Kagasha: YOU PERVERT!!!**

**Inu-yasha: (grabs Kagasha in mid-air) Calm down. I know you love me and that's all that matters.**

**Kagasha: I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!!!**

**Miroku: Aww baby. You won't be saying that tonight when we get in your bed and make love.**

**Kouga: Dammit!! Just shut up!! (runs in his room)**

**Kagasha: Poor Kouga. See what you did. You know Kouga can be sensitive at times. Kouga. Come back down here. Please.**

**Kouga: I don't want to go back down there with them people.**

**Inu-yasha: You don't need him Kagome.**

**Miroku: Yeah. You need me.**

**Kagasha: Ugh. Please review so I can write another chappie. Bye for now!!! (keeps begging Kouga to come back)**


	11. Getting Ready

**Kagasha: Hey everyone!!**

**Kouga: Hey.**

**Kagasha: Are you helping me with intro today?**

**Kouga: I might. If that will bring you and me closer and into a better relationship.**

**Kagasha: Ok.**

**Miroku: What is wrong with you Kouga?!?! You act so gay sometimes!!!! Are you a man or what?**

**Kouga: Fuck yeah. I ain't no damn pussy. I hate when bitches like you say shit like that.**

**Kagasha: (gasping) Kouga when did you start cussing like that?**

**Kouga: Sorry if I affended you or something, but it comes out of rage.**

**Kagasha: Well do you want to open the story?**

**Kouga: Could we do it together?**

**Kagasha: Ok.**

**Kagasha and Kouga: Here's another chappie! ENJOY!!! (giggles) **

_

* * *

_

_The Death Of Kouga_

_**Getting Ready**_

Her baby woke Kagome for the third time this night!!! Kaouga had really been a cranky baby. Kagome got up and picked up Kaouga. "Now now. Shhh go to sleep." She bounced her slightly to make her sleepy. Soon, Kaouga was fast asleep on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome laid the baby down back in her crib and walked over to her bed for some sleep of her one.

Through out the rest of the night, Kagome slept peacefully. When morning came, Kagome got up and washed her face. She needed to keep her face nice and smooth every day. She dried off her face and walked back in her room to find Kouga standing in front of her. "Hey Kagome." "Good morning. Be very quiet though. Kaouga needs all the sleep she can get."

Kouga nodded his head. He went beside Kagome and slipped a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Kouga." "Any time." They walked back in her room. As soon as Kouga and Kagome laid down, Kaouga woke back up. "Ugh boy." Kagome got back up and cradled her baby. "I guess your hungry, huh? Kouga, you want to join us?"

"Yeah, I'll go." They walked down stairs and looked for some food. Kagome heated up a bottle for Kaouga while Kouga sat down on a chair watching. "What's that?" "What this? It's a bottle. Babies drink form it." Kouga pointed to a container. "And what is that stuff?"

"It's formula. It's something like milk, but better for the baby." Kouga got out of his seat and looked at what Kagome was doing. Maybe he'll have to do it some day. Soon the bottle was done and Kagome fed her. Kouga was feeling a little left out. "Umm Kagome."

He circled his fingers around each other. "Can I hold the baby?" Kagome looked at him. "Of course. You're her daddy after all. I need a break anyway. But don't be shy to ask, ok." "I was just feeling left out of the picture." Kagome handed him the baby and the bottle so he could feed her.

He was having a lot of trouble with it, too. Kaouga cried. Kagome walked over there and helped him. "You hold the bottle like this and you hold her head her likethat, see. Now she's a happy baby." Kouga thanked her. He loved the way he felt inside. Holding Kaouga, while she relaxed on his chest and sucked on the bottle. Kagome saw his face and smiled.

_He's a new man inside. I can tell by the glow in his eyes. He'll never be the old Kouga I used to know. Kouga will always have a different look on things since Kaouga's here._

Kagome got some food cooked and set it on the table. "Here. I only made meat this time, happy." He chuckled. "Thanks, Kagome." "Always a pleasure." They ate their food in peace. Soon, Sango and Miroku came down stairs. "Good morning Kagome and Kouga." She walked over to Kouga to look at the baby. "She's so pretty. And her ears are adorable."

Miroku got some food that was on the counter top and sat down to eat. "Kagome, didn't the three days pass already?" Kagome thought about it. "You know what, it is the last day. We should be leaving today." She got up and got all the stuff she need for Kaouga and ran upstairs.

She stuffed all the stuff into her big yellow bag and got Kaouga's clothes and other accessories. She stuffed them in a bag. And just in case, Kagome got Sango's baby's things and put them in there as well. Then she packed her stuff. While Kagome was still packing she remembered something.

SHE DIDN'T HAVE MANY DIAPERS!!!!

Kagome searched through her mother's room. She knew her mom had things she didn't even know she had. Right next to her dresser, was a big box of diapers. Kagome wiped fake sweat off her forehead and got a whole bunch.

Kouga was now finished feeding the baby and walked up stairs. "Does Kaouga need a bath?" Kagome looked behind her. "Yeah. Let me get her." She walked over to Kouga and got the baby. Then she walked to the bathroom and started a teeny tiny bath. Kouga finished packing the rest of the stuff lying on the bed.

The couple came up stairs and walked to the bathroom. "Oh hey Kagome. You won't take long will you?" "No." "Good because we need to wash if we're going to the Feudal Era." Kagome nodded. She finished washing Kaouga and left. "There you go. You guys have the shower now." Kagome walked out and closed the door behind her.

When she came back in her room, Kouga was in front of the tv with Shippo beside him. "When did Shippo wake up?" "He woke up while you were washing Kaouga." Shippo jumped up to look at the baby.

"Hey baby sister! You are so pretty!" Kagome giggled and laid the baby down on the bed to put her clothes on. Shippo watched. "Mommy, the baby looks so beautiful." "Thanks Shippo." Kaouga turned her head to look at Shippo. She kept staring at him. "I think Kaouga likes you." "I like her to."

He gave her a kiss on her cheek. Kaouga smiled. "Awww. Kouga you missed it." "What?" "Shippo kissed Kaouga and she smiled. It was too cute." He looked at the tv. "See what you made memiss? Dumb thing." Kagome laughed. Miroku and Sango were now out of the shower.

"Kagome, you and Kouga can wash now." "Ok. Sango, can you and Miroku watch the baby for me?" "No problem." Kagome hugged her and left towards the bathroom followed by Kouga.

Soon, Sango shook her head. She could hear giggles and all sorts of noises. (not perverted noises)

"Kouga stop. Just wash up, so we can get out." "I will… soon." He leaned Kagome on the wall and kissed her. Then he rubbed her waist and leg. "Kouga, I just got finished having Kaouga. Don't get me pregnant again so soon." "Ok." He kissed her one last time. Then they started washing up.

Soon, they got out with their clothes on. "Come here baby." She took Kaouga back from Sango. "I love you." Kagome walked to her bed and sat down. "Please sleep, Kaouga. You need all the energy you can get to see my friend, Inu-yasha."

Kaouga yawned and closed her eyes. "She seems to follow directions well, huh mommy?" "Yeah, Shippo can you take a bath for me?" He scratched his head. "I could if I knew what I was doing." "Ok." Kagome took Shippo's hand and led him to the bathroom. She plugged up the hole and started the water. "Hot or cold?" Shippo jumped up and down. "WARM!! WARM!!"

"Ok ok, but don't get to hyper about it, Kaouga's trying to sleep." He nodded his head. Soon the water was close to hot and he got in. "Awww this feels good." He realxed on the side of the tub. "You can realx, but wash upok. We have to go see Inu-yasha." He nodded.

Kagome walked back in her room and found Kouga laying on the bed. "Hey mate." "Hey Kouga." She laid Kaouga down in her crib and laid down with Kouga. He kissed her forehead. "I love you so much." "Me too." Soon Kagome fell asleep in Kouga's arms. He rubbed her back and sleep took over him.

Sango and Miroku came up stairs, about to ask Kagome for some help, but decided that it could wait. Shippo had com out the bath about 15 minutes after he first got in. He put back on his clothes and went in Kagome's room. She was still sleeping with Kouga. Shippo crawled over to Kagome and fell asleep with them.

* * *

**Kagasha: So how did the new chappie go?**

**Kouga: I loved it. What is your answer?**

**Kagasha: Answer to what?**

**Kouga: To being my girlfriend.**

**Kagasha: (whispers) Yeah. I'll be your girl.**

**Kouga: (kisses her cheek) Thanks.**

**Miroku: (walks in) Hey guys. **

**Kagasha: Wassup Roku?**

**Miroku: My cock. Do you know how hard it gets? Damn. I can still feel it throbbing. **

**Kagasha: Oooookkkkk. Unwanted information. Well anyway........**

**Inu-yasha: Hey babe. (gives Kagasha a kiss) The chappie's already over?**

**Kagasha: Yup. Well anyway please review. I know you guys are soo happy that I didn't end the story. But if I don't get reviews, the story's ending. NO FLAMES!!!! I hate them!!! Bye for now!!**


	12. Back To The Fuedal Era

**Kagasha: Hey guys. Wassup? **

**Kouga: K-babe, I see that in the story me and Kagome had a pup, how come we can't have one...or some?**

**Kagasha: Well Kouga, maybe later. Maybe we could have pups in a couple months or years.**

**Kouga: Why so long?**

**Miroku: What my cock? I don't know. It's so long...it surprises even me.**

**Kouga: Not talking to you.**

**Kagasha: How do you keep coming out of nowhere Miroku?**

**Miroku: I really don't know.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway, ENJOY!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death Of Kouga_

**_Back To The Fuedal Era_**

Kagome got up after about fifteen minutes when she fell asleep. "Kouga, Kouga, wake up." She shook him awake. "I'm woke. Your gonna get Kaouga up too?" "Yeah, but I'll let her sleep. Shippo, you too get up." He woke up in an instant. Shippo got up and walked down stairs. Kagome got up and went to go find Miroku and Sango.

They were down stairs in the living room laying on the couch. They were half woke, half sleep. Thinking that everyone was ready, she ran back up stairs. Kouga was standing in the door way of her room. "Hey Kagome." He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "We about to leave?"

"Yup, once I get Kaouga and my bag we'll be back there in no time." "Ok." He gave her another kiss and headed down the steps to tell the others. Kagome walked over to Kaouga's crib and smiled. She was so pretty. She reached in a picked her up. Kaouga flinched a little, but didn't wake up.

With Kaouga in her arms, she grabbed her bags and went down the steps. "Kouga can you carry this?" "Sure." He went a got the bag from Kagome and kissed Kaouga. "Let's go guys." They all walked out of the door and to the shrine. She gave each of them a jewel shard and they all jumped in.

Kagome helped Kaouga close so she wouldn't end up floating away or end up being trapped in between two worlds. Soon they made to the other end. Inu-yasha and Kikyo seemed to be waiting for them. "What took ya?!" Kagome shook her head. _I've been gone for three days and this is how he treats me? He could at least say hi or something. _"How about helping me out?"

Kouga decided that he'd help her instead. "I gotcha Kagome." He grabbed Kagome's waist with the bag and jumped up the well. Then he went down to get Miroku and Sango. He got back up soon. Inu-yasha stared at Kagome. She wasn't pregant anymore! And her baby was in her arms!! But he didn't know that.

"Who is that Kagome?" "Her, this is Kaouga. Me and Kouga's baby, remember." "Yeah, but...." Kikyo decided to jump into the picture. "Inu-yasha, why not go to the hotsprings with me?" "Kikyo, we went in the hotsprings this morning. I really do want to see my friends and the fleabag again." "Shut up mutt-face."

Kikyo was mad. Kagome walked over to Kikyo. "You want some alone time huh?" She nodded. "Yeah, it's a nice thing. But are you just running away from us?" "A little. At first me and Inu-yasha were the only ones, but now you guys are here." "It's ok. We'll let you guys get some alone time when you want."

She walked back over to Inu-yasha and started talking to them. "Kagome, waht's her name again?" "It's Kaouga. Isn't she cute?" Inu-yasha was kinda happy to see the baby. "Kagome she's really cute." Kaouga woke soon and looked around. She wasn't really used to this place. She cried. "Awww what's wrong baby?"

Kagome placed her head on her chest and rubbed and patted her back. "It's ok baby." Kaouga didn't like this place. She wanted to be at her other house. But she got over it soon. "That's my baby. Inu-yasha do you mind if I go to Kouga's den for a while." "No not really." Kagome leaned her head to his ear. "And give Kikyo some attention....she seems lonely."

He looked at her and seen a little sadness in her eyes. "Ok." Kagome walked to Kouga. "Hey. What ya guys talking about?" Kouga looked up at Kagome and smiled. "About you and the baby." She smiled and sat down with him. Kaouga squirmed a little then settled down. "I can't wait till my sunshine has her baby." He rubbed her stomach and she smiled. "I wonder what the baby will look like."

"He's probably going to be the cutest little boy on earth." "Thanks Kagome." Inu-yasha decided to take Kikyo with him to talk to the others. "Come on Kikyo. Let's join the others. It'll be fun." "Ok, Inu-yasha."

They walked over to the others. "Kagome, I thought you were going to Kouga's den." "I'll go later."

* * *

**Kagasha: So how did this chappie go? Do you like?**

**Kouga: I like it. I like everything you do.**

**Kagasha: Thanks Kouga.**

**Inu-yasha: Hey fleabag, Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Hey Inu-yasha.**

**Kouga: Hey mutt-face.**

**Miroku: You're hot, K-babe.**

**Kagasha: Thanks Miroku. For once your not perverted. Well I need at least 5 good reviews to write another chappie. NO FLAMES!!!! Bye for now!!**


	13. Time With Friends

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Sorry that I took so long with this chappie. **

**Kouga: You don't have to apologize, love. You never wanted to hold back the chappie. Did you?**

**Kagasha: No. I just never had time. Well thanks Kouga.**

**Kouga: Anytime.**

**Inu-yasha: Kagome, do you gotta DS?**

**Kagome: Uhhh no. I need to get the money for it.**

**Miroku: What are you working as a prostitute?**

**Kagasha: Of course not!!!**

**Kouga: Kagasha isn't like those girls you meet at the club every night Miroku.**

**Kagasha: Yeah. Well anyway ENJOY!!!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death Of Kouga_

**_Time With Friends_**

They were still talking about stuff and more stuff. Kaouga was lying against her mother's chest and breathing at a normal rate. Kouga looked at Kagome. "Kagome, it's getting late. We gotta go to the den and get some rest." Kagome turned her head and looked at him.

"Kouga, how come we can't stay here with them at their campsite?" He thought about it for a while. "Yeah, we can cope for a while. Can't we guys?" They agreed. "Besides, what if Sango has her baby and needs Kagome beside her?" "Oh, alright. We can stay." Shippo jumped around and cheered. "Yeah!!!!" He jumped and down on Kouga's lap.

"That's enough Shippo. Where's the camp?" Inu-yasha got up and grabbed Kikyo's hand. "Follow us." Everyone else got up and followed the couple. They were at the camp soon. Kagome gave the baby to Kouga to get the sleeping bags out of her big yellow bag. "Oh thanks Kagome. I like those."

She gave them all out and they thanked her. Kagome started a fire. Everyone now had their sleeping bag placed in the right place and was ready for a nice long nap. "Yaaaaawwn. Mommy, I'm sleepy." She picked up her little fox demon and cradled him. Kagome got up and walked to her sleeping bag next to Kouga.

"He's sleepy huh?" She nodded. "He can lay right here next to Kaouga." Kaouga was sleeping on Kagome's sleeping bag. She laid Shippo down beside her. "I'll go make some ramen for everyone. You want some too?" He nodded. Kagome dug into her bag and got all the ramen she needed inlcuding her pot.

Kagome fixed some sticks over the fire to hold the pot up nice and sturdy. She got some of her water bottles and pit it in there to boil. When it started boilng, she put the ramen in the pot. Inu-yasha came over to sit next to Kagome. "Hey Kagome." "Hey...Where's Kikyo?" "Oh, she's sleeping in my sleeping bag." "Oh."

Inu-yasha kept staring at the ramen. "You want some huh?" "Yeah. Your ramen is good." "Thanks." Sango and Miroku were sitting up against a tree and talking. "So Miroku, when the baby comes, you promise to not get mad if I want stuff and ask you to do stuff for me?"

"When have I left your side butterfly. I promise to always be with you. No matter what happens." She laid on his chest and circled her finger. "I love you Butterfly." She smiled."I love you too."

Inu-yasha was practically drooling over the ramen. Kagome had to hold him back and make sure he didn't get slob in the ramen. But Inu-yasha's wish came true and the ramen was done. Kagome passed some out to everyone in some bowls she brought from her time. "Finally, but thanks anyway."

Soon everyone was eating the ramen. "This is delicious Kagome." "Thanks Kouga." She went and sat next to him. Kaouga and Shippo were sleeping peacefully. "It's a shame that they have to miss this." "Yeah, well Kaouga was gonna miss it anyway. She can't eat ramen."

"Yeah. That's right." When everyone had finished their ramen, they went to bed with their lover. Kikyo with Inu-yasha, Kagome with Kouga, Miroku with Sango, and the cutest couple, Kaouga and Shippo. Hee. In the middle of sleeping, Kagome woke up. She tryed going back to sleep, but she couldn't.

_How come I can't fall asleep? I know I want to go to sleep, but I don't feel sleepy and I can't sleep. I'll just go sit down in front of the fire. _Kagome got up and sat in front of the fire. The fire made her think about memories. Very good ones and the worst ones. It seemed like her life was flashing before her eyes.

Without noticing it, Kouga was sitting beside her watching her. "Hey Kagome." She jumped up and looked over at Kouga. "Oh, hey Kouga. They still asleep?" "Yeah. Still sleeping like babies." Kagome leaned on Kouga's shoulder. "I love you, Kouga." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I love you too. Let's go back to bed, love."

They got up and went back to bed. This time she fell asleep.

The next morning came. Shippo was the first to wake up. He crawled over to Kagome and shook her awake. "Mommy, mommy, wake up." Kagome slowly woke up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Good morning Shippo." "Good morning mommy. I'm hungry."

Kagome rolled over and shook Kouga awake. "Hey love." "Hi. Can you go hunting for us? Shippo's hungry and I want to save some of the ramen." Kouga stood up and stretched. "Alright. See ya guys. I'll be back in a little while." In no time, he was speeding away in a blue tornado.

Kaouga woke up and started looking around. She saw her mommy and her brother, but couldn't find daddy. She cried. Kagome turned around and picked up Kaouga and cradled her. "It's ok baby. Calm down." Kaouga soon calmed down. She was just looking around the camp.

Inu-yasha was woke now. He saw Kagome and the others, sohe walked over to Kagome and sat beside her. "Hey Kagome." She turned her head and looked at him. "Oh hi Inu-yasha. Anything on your mind?" "Uhhhh guess not. Just wanted to be with ya. But can I hold Kaouga?"

"Yeah, here you go. But hold her head gently ok. She's baby fragile." "Ok." She gave Kaouga to Inu-yasha. Kaouga stared at Inu-yasha. Even though she was a baby, she could sense that he was just like her. She smiled. Inu-yasha smiled too. She snuggled up on his chest and fell back to sleep. "I see she likes you Inu-yasha." "Yeah, guess so."

"Kagome, do you think that Kaouga would grow up in a way like I did?" Kagome thought about it. "You mean like being mistreated? I hope not. I would hate for that to happen." Shippo was climbing a tree just for the fun of it.

Soon Kouga was back with the food. "I see your woke mutt." Kagome stood up. "I find that offensive Kouga. If Inu-yasha's a mutt then Kaouga's one too." Kouga scratched his head. "Yeah. I forgot. I'm sorry Kagome." He bent down and looked at Kaouga. "I'm sorry Kaouga."

He stood back up. Kagome was fixing a fire and putting sticks together to hold the pot up. "Kouga can you cut up some pieces for me?" "Sure." He chopped some up and gave them to Kagome. "Hold them for me. I gotta get the fire fixed up. Ook give em to me." Kouga handed them to Kagome and she dumped it in the pot.

When they started cooking, they smelled delicious. "That smells good mommy." Shippo came down from his tree to see what was cooking. "Thanks Shippo." Kaouga woke up from the new smell and looked around. She saw a lot of people and wanted to be part of the group. So she cried.

Kagome turned around and picked up Kaouga. "Aww it's alright." Kaouga was quiet in an instant. Kagome sat down in front of the fire with Kaouga in her lap. Kouga went and sat beside her. "I like being a father. It's fun." Kagome nodded. "Yeah it is kinda fun."

Inu-yasha got up and went to wake up Kikyo. "Kikyo.....wake up....Kikyo...." Kikyo rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hey Inu-yasha." She sat up a bit and leaned on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. "Kikyo, let's go sit with the others and have fun."

"Ok." She got up with Inu-yasha at her side and walked to the others. Kagome looked up when they came. "Hey Kikyo. Just woke up I see." Kiyko giggled a bit then sat down next to Inu-yasha. "Inu-yasha, can you help me? I'm not very good at conversation."

"I'll teach you in the hot springs ok." Kikyo nodded. Kouga wasstill sitting with Kagome, wiggling his finger in Kaouga's face cause she was trying to grab his finger. But soonshe got it, and gummed on it. He chuckled. "Mate, what do you think our future will be like?" "I don't know."

Shippo came out of nowhere again and looked at Kaouga. She smiled. "I just realized that every time Shippo comes, she smiles at him." "Yeah, I noticed too."

Soon Miroku got up and looked around. Everyone was awake except Sango. He decided not to wake her. He got up and went to Inu-yasha. "Tsk tsk." Inu-yasha turned his head. "What happened?" "You've been in a relationship longer than any of us, but you didn't get any yet." Kikyo heard that and banged him in the head.

"Don't tell my Inu-yasha stuff like that. He just takes it slow, ok." With his hands on his head, he slowly nodded. Kaouga started crying. This time she was hungry. Kagome knew what cry this was and walked over into the woods.

"Where are you going, love?" "I'm about to feed Kaouga. Oh and when the meat starts turning a bit brown take the meat out for me, ok." He nodded. Kagome continued walking into the woods. When she was far enough, she lifted up her shirt and breast fed Kaouga.

Back at the camp, Sango was woke. "Miroku..can you come here please?" Miroku got up and went to sit with his butterfly. "Yes Sango?"

"I don't know when I'm having the baby, but I know it's gonna be soon."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 13. Oh and everyone, I need a name for Miroku and Sango's baby ok.**

**Miroku: Me and Sango are having a baby?**

**Kagasha: Yeah.**

**Kouga: And me and K-babe are having some pups. Aren't we Kagasha?**

**Kagasha: Yeah, but not soon.**

**Inu-yasha: K-babe, when do you think the story will end?**

**Kagasha: I don't know, but I doubt that it will end soon.**

**Inu-yasha: Ok.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie.I just love your reviews. Please...NO FLAMES!!!!!!!! Bye for now!!!**


	14. Little Roku

**Kagasha: Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long. I got suspended for a dirty fic and i was on punishment. But now I'm back. Yeah!!!**

**Kouga: That's sad.**

**Miroku: Ooooooo Kagasha writing dirty fics. I should've read it.**

**Kagasha: Oh you would've loved it. But now it's deleted for all eternity!! **

**Miroku: (crys)**

**Kouga: Ha ha. Getting your hopes up for nothing. You dumb perverted monk.**

**Kagasha: Your crazy. Well anyway, ENJOY!!!!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death Of Kouga_

**_Little Roku_**

Sango leaned back on her sleeping bag and fell back to sleep_. I guess I should get Lady Kaede to help with Sango's birth. I should tell the others_. Miroku got up and walked over to Kouga. He sat down beside him. "Kouga, I think Sango's going to have her baby soon. I think you should get Kagome and tell her to go and get Lady Kaede."

Kouga nodded. "Yeah, your right. I'll go get her now." He took the meat off the fire and ran off to find Kagome. "Kagomeee, Kagome!" He found her and walked up to her. "Kagome, me and you have to go find Lady Kaede. Sango's about to have her baby, but she really doesn't know when."

She rocked Kaouga and nodded. "Yeah. Here hold Kaouga and I'll get on your back. But don't go too fast because Kaouga's with us." "Ok mate." As slow as he could he ran to the village Lady Kaede lived in. Soon, they were there and in her hut.

"Lady Kaede, you here?" "Nice to see you three. And your baby is beautiful." "Thanks Lady Kaede." She sat down in front of her. Kouga sat down beside her. "So what is it that ye need?" "Well Lady Kaede. My friend ,Sango, is going to have her baby soon and we need you to help her."

Lady Kaede agreed. "Ok." "Alright then. Let's go." They all got up and walked out the hut. Kaouga was passed over to Kagome. Kouga picked her up and Lady Kaede was on his back. "You ready Lady Kaede?" "Yes." He sped back off to the campsite.

Sango was still sleep and everyone else was eating. Kouga put everyone down and stood back up from crouching. "Hey, don't eat everything!! You greedy mutt!" He pounced on Inu-yasha and the started fighting in a ball of dust. Kagome shook her head. "Well, just follow me."

Kagome led Lady Kaede to Sango. She sat down and put the back of her hand on Sango's forehead. "She will be in birth soon. Kagome, can ye go out and get a few herbs. I will be needing them." "Ok." She walked over to Kouga, who was laying on the ground with dirt marks on his legs and panting.

"Kouga, I have to go get some herbs. I'll be back in a little while." Kagome got a piece of meat and ate it. "Aahhhh that was delicious." She kept walking. Kaouga was just looking around for something new to see. Kouga crept behind her and lightly tapped her shoulder. "Who...is...that?"

Kouga chuckled. "Don't get so frightened, Kagome. It's only me Kouga." She turned around and sighed. "Thank goodness. I thought it was some crazy person or a kidnapper. I'm just happy it's you." Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. "You found the herbs yet?"

"I think so." She ran over and got some herbs. "These should do it. Let's go Kouga." They walked back to the campsite. Sango was now woke, holding her stomach. Miroku was right beside her. He kissed her forehead. "Butterfly, it's alright. Just keep breathing." "Ok, Miroku."

Kagome rushed over and handed the herbs to Lady Kaede. "Here. These are the best I could find." "These will work perfectly." She started grinding them up. Kagome looked at Sango. "You ok Sango?" "Yeah. It's just hurts a bit." "Want me to give you some medicine from my time?" "Yes." She walked to her big yellow bag and got the medicine for Sango.

"I got it for you. I'll give it to you when the time is right ok." She slowly nodded her head. Kagome put the medicine down and walked over to the food. Kouga was starring at Inu-yasha and Inu-yasha was starring at Kouga. "You two sooo much help."

She sat down and ate her food. Kaouga watched her eat it. Kagome looked down and saw her starring. "What? Your just a baby. Momma can't give you any of this yet." She got another piece and ate that one as well. Kaouga got tired of her mommy eating food in her face, so she fell asleep.

Sango was hanging in there as long as she could. But the baby was pushing its way out and Sango couldn't take it. "Lady Kaede!!! It's coming!!!" Lady Kaede immediately got the wet rag, damped it some more, and put it back on Sango's head. "Just breath Sango." Sango grabbed Miroku's robes and yanked him close. "What the hell does it look like?! Kagome!!!!"

Kagome stood up and walked over there. "Medicine, right?" "Yes." Kagome kneeled down and got the medicine. She took the needle, filledit with medicine and stuck Sango. "This will make your pain less than it is. Work with the medicine and it'll work with you." Sango slowly stopped moving out of control and laid down calmly.

"Now Sango, I'll tell ye when to push." Lady Kaede got a blanket Kagome brought her and sat in between Sango's legs. "Push Sango." Sango pushed. Lady Kaede counted in her mind. "Breath." They kept on going. "Push Sango." Sang pushed her last push.

Out came Miroku and Sango's new baby. She cried with joy. "My little boy........Miroku, I love you." Miroku smiled and kissed Sango's forehead. "I love you too." The baby cried and cried. With the help of Kagome, Lady Kaede cleaned the baby up and handed him to Sango.

Sango and Miroku starred at their new baby boy. "He looks just like you Miroku....except he has my eyes." "And your nose, butterfly." Sango held her finger in his face and he grabbed on it. She smiled at the baby. Miroku put his arms around Sango and did the same with his finger. He grabbed onto his too. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and smiled.

Kagome slowly started crying. It was nice to see them happy like that without any fuss. Out of nowhere, Kouga sat down beside her with Kaouga in his arms. "Your crying Kagome." "I know...sniff....it's just so beautiful." He rubbed circles in her back and whispered in her ear. "Kagome....doesn't that remind you of when you had little Kaouga?" She slowly nodded.

Shippo pounced onto Kagome's head and screamed. "What's the little cutie baby's name Mommy?" Kagome looked up without moving her head. "I don't know. Ask his parents." "Sango, Miroku, what's the baby's name?" They both looked at each other. "Uhhh we never thought about it."

"Well he looks like me, why not call him Miroku." "Oh no. It could be something dealing with your name. How about Roku?" He rubbed his chin. "That could do." Sango handed Roku to Miroku. "Hi little Roku. It's daddy. I can't wait till you can talk and play with Kaouga." Sango started talking with Kagome.

"I never seen his face light up so much. He looks so happy with Roku." Kagome nodded. "Yup he is." After talking with Sango, she got up and walked over to Inu-yasha. "Hey Inu-yasha." He rolled over and looked up. "Oh hi Kagome. What's up?" "Sango just had her baby." Inu-yasha popped up. "Really?! Damn, I should've seen it." He ran over to Sango and sat down. "Hey Sango and Miroku." They both greeted him.

Inu-yasha starred at the baby. "He looks just like you Miroku. Sango, you better keep little man away from Miroku. He'll show him his game with the ladies." She put a playful glare on her face and looked at Miroku. "You better not." He chuckled. "I won't."

Kikyo woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Where's Inu-yasha?" "He's looking at Sango's new baby." She sat down straight and twirled her fingers around each other. "I wish me and Inu-yasha could have a baby and find out how exciting and enjoyable it is." Kagome scooted over beside Kikyo. "If you two are happy now, you two will have an even better one, maybe even wonderful ife with a baby."

She nodded. "Thanks Kagome." "Any time Kikyo."

* * *

**Kagasha: Well end of this chappie? Is it good? I think it is.**

**Kouga: Yeah, I think so too. **

**Inu-yasha: Hmmmm me and Kikyo having kids. Maybe....who knows?**

**Miroku: (slaps Inu-yasha in the back of his head) You know you want a piece of Kikyo.**

**Inu-yasha: Oh shut up.**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well anyway, give me at least 5 good reviews. PLEASE NO FLAMES!!!!!!! Bye for now!!!!**


	15. Can A New Moon Change A Hanyou Phyically

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. I hope this chappie is long enough.**

**Inu-yasha: You always make a short chappie.**

**Kagasha: (sighs) I know. That's why I try and write a lot.**

**Kouga: It's alright. As long as it's a good chappie.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Thanks Kouga. Well ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Death Of Kouga**_

**_Can A New Moon Change A Hanyou Physically And Mentally_**

After Roku was born, Lady Kaede wrapped his hand with some cloth and put sacred beads around it as well. "As I heard, Miroku has the wind tunnel and it is passed down until the curse is broken. Ye not take these beads off until the curse is broken." Sango and Miroku nodded. Kagome was sitting on the floor rocking Kaouga to sleep. "Hmm hmm hmmm. Hmmmm hmmm hmmm." Soon, little Kaouga was sleeping peacefully on Kagome's sleeping bag.

Shippo walked over to Kagome and sat beside her. "Mommy..." He twirled his index fingers around each other. "Yes Shippo?" He gulped and spoke. "Will you treat me different since Kaouga's here?" Kagome was kinda shocked. Did he really think she was gonna mistreat him because Kaouga's here? She leaned down and gave him a big hug. "Shippo, I love you too much to treat you different." "Thanks mommy." He kissed her cheek and jumped away to climb a tree.

She smiled and laid down on the grass. Out of nowhere, Kouga was beside her rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand. Kagome turned her head and looked at him. "Hey Kouga." "Hey Kagome. Where's Kaouga?" Kagome's finger lifted up and pointed to the sleeping bag where Kaouga lied there sleeping. "Oh."

Inu-yasha was with Kikyo for a while, but then got up. She was sleeping soundlessly in a ball. He kissed her lips and walked away. He walked over to Kagome and sat down. "Kagome..." Kagome looked at Inu-yasha nad Kouga growled. "Step off Dog-Breath. She's mine." "I don't want her Kouga. I just came to ask her a question. So Kagome, what is it that I could woo Kikyo with?" She thought about it. "UmmI don't know. Hey let's go talk about. Kouga...are you mad?"

"Just don't do anything." Kagome gasped. "What you don't trust me!" "I believe you Kagome. I just don't trust mutt-face. He is your ex you know." "We...I mean he won't." She kissed him and walked away with Inu-yasha. "So you need to know how to woo Kikyo. Well how did you woo me? I am her reincarnation."

He thought about it. He would always playfully whisper in her ear or probably act like a puppy and just be him. "I did a lot of playing and usually it would kinda be sexual." "Well than do that with Kikyo. It doesn't hurt to try." Inu-yasha smiled. "Thanks Kagome." Kagome looked around and turned around. "I think we should go now. It's getting late." "Ok." They walked back to camp.

Right when Kagome was in seeing distance, Shippo ran and jumped on her, kissing her cheek. "Hi Mommy. Are you ok? Are you hungry? Kouga got us food." Kagome smiled and hugged him. "Yup, I'm fine Shippo. Where's Kouga?" Shippo pointed to the sleeping bag. "He's just sitting there. He looks sleepy." "Ok."

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

I walked over to Kouga and hugged him from behind. "Hey Kouga." I heard him gasp then he grabbed my hands. "Hey love. I was getting a bit worried about you." He quickly turned around and I fell on his chest. "Ha ha." He put his fingers in between mine and put his feet under mine. Then I started hovering.

"Kooouugaa." With his hands and feet, he pushed me up. I bet I looked like a scared cat. Kouga smiled at me and kept pushing me up and down. "Ha ha ha. Kouga!" He smiled again. "Maybe I should do this more often. I can exercise and be with you." When he lowered me down again, we kissed.

Soon I felt something or someone on my back. "Who is that?" Kouga stretched his head and then lowered it. "It's Shippo." "Oh." Kouga kept pushing us up and down. Shippo laughed like crazy. "You like this huh Shippo?" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Yeah. Ha ha ha ha. This is fun Daddy!" I kinda felt sorry for little Kaouga at the moment. She's only a baby and she can only do baby things. I wish she could have fun like this when she's around 1 or 2.

Shippo rolled off my back from laughing so hard. Kouga stopped pushing me up and down. It was something how Kaouga was still sleeping without a sound. I got off of Kouga's chest and laid on my back. Then Shippo came up to me rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong Shippo?" "I'm just sleepy." I stretched my arms out and he came and sat in between my legs. He leaned his head on my stomach and slowly nodded off.

Kouga leaned his head on my shoulder. "Look Kagome. There's a new moon tonight." My eyes went wide. "New...moon?" "Yeah look." I looked up and there it was. The new moon. "Inu-yasha!" I quickly moved and put Shippo down on the sleeping bag next to Kaouga. I had to find Inu-yasha before anyone else did.

"Inu-yasha!" I found him. Yes! He was in a tree a few steps away from the hot springs. I could feel that he already changed forms. "Come down here!" "No." I really didn't want to sit him because the vibrations in the earth would probably wake Kaouga. So I climbed the tree. Boy did I hate trees. After the time I almost fell when I was 10, I didn't want to climb another tree. But I actually made it to Inu-yasha! I sat in front of him...wrapping my legs tight around the tree branch. "Let me see your hair." I slowly scooted up to him.

I was now in front of him. I could now see him in the dark. "Ok now let me see your hair." He just starred at me. I grabbed his hair and started playing with it. Then he grabbed my arm. "What is it Inu-yasha?" He pulled me closer and kissed me. I was startled! I was soo startled I became motionless. His hands went to my head and he deepened the kiss. His tongue was swirling around my mouth.

Then he leaned back. "Kagome, I still sorta like you." I saw some sorrow in his eyes. "Umm come on. I'll get you down the tree." I held his shirt and he jumped down. Inu-yasha put me down. "Are going to come back to camp?" He scratched his head. "I don't know. And I know Kouga is gonna say something about it." I grabbed his arm and sorta mugged him. "Don't be scared of Kouga. What do you think when Kikyo finds out that you're keeping secrets from her!" He didn't respond.

We made it to camp. Once everybody saw us, they gasped. Kikyo stood up and walked next to Inu-yasha. I let go off his arm.

**Inu-yasha's P. O. V.**

Kikyo stood up to me, face to face. She reached over my head and tried to find my dog ears. "No ears." She put her hands to my mouth and seperated my lips. "No fangs." Then she looked at me again. She was very confused I could tell. "What happened Inu-yasha?" I took a deep breath and spoke.

"On every new moon, I turn into a mortal. It's part of being a half demon." I heard Kagome gasp. "What's wrong Kagome?" She ran over to Kaouga and took the blankets off of her. "Yup. It's happened to her too." I could see that Kaouga's ears were gone. I don't know about her tail. Kikyo looked at me again. "How come you couldn't tell me from the beginning? I'll love you no matter what form your in or what happened to you."

I closed my eyes and kissed her. I leaned back and opened my eyes. "I love you too Kikyo." She smiled.

**Kagome's P. O. V.**

We were now over the fact that Inu-yasha was now a human for the night. But Kouga laughed at it for a little too much. I slapped him. "Kaouga goes thorugh the same thing he does. So if your laughing at him, your also laughing at her."

He pouted. "I'm sorry." He hovered over Kaouga. "I'm sorry Kaouga." "There. Your forgiven." He looked at me and smiled. Then he leaned and kissed me. "Mmmmm." We seperated. I bented over and looked at Kaouga again. Her tail was gone and her ears were gone as well. I put the blanket back over Kaouga and walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Hey guys. Are you sleepy Sango?" "Yeah. I'm still a little worn out." "Where did Lady Kaede go?" "Oh she's over there sleeping." I looked over and saw her sleeping soundless.

"Err. Mmmm." I turned my head and Roku was squirming a bit. But then he settled into a comfortable position in Sango's arms. "He's soooo cute." Sango smiled. "Yeah I know." I looked up at the sky and spoke. "Hey I guess you guys should get some sleep. Mirokuuu..." I got up and walked to him. "You better not leave all the baby stuff to Sango. You two did 'it' together, you can share the duties together."

Miroku smirked. "Kagome, trust me on this one. I'll stay with Sango till the end." I lightly tuggged on his ponytail. "Ha ha. We could I trust to not even touch Sango or my butt Miroku?" He smirked again. "Never." "Ha ha. Ok I'll trust you." I let go off his ponytail and told him good night. "Good night Sango." "Ok. Same to you." I walked to Inu-yasha. "Good night Inu-yasha." He looked up at me. "Good night." Good thing he didn't say anything like, 'love you Kagome' or 'sleep well my Kagome'.

Now I was with Kouga...leaning the back of my head on his chest. Shippo jumped on me and his head rested on my breasts. "Night Mommy." "Good night." Soon he fell asleep. I was on the verge off sleeping too. Koug slowly spoke. "Kagome...when we kissed...there was a funny taste in your mouth. What was it?"

Oh my god! He knew that something was wrong! Should I tell him or... NO! I have to tell him. I can never keep a secret from Kouga. "Ummm Kouga. Don't be mad ok. Inu-yasha kissed me. I didn't kiss him back to let you know! He told me he still liked a bit." I heard him growl then sigh. "Kagome, if you didn't tell me to, I would've pounced on him. But anyway, you didn't kiss him back, so I know I'm yours always." He nuzzled his nose on my head. "Let's go to bed."

"Ok." We laid down on an extra sleeping bag I brought. "Kouga, you wake up early right?" He nodded. "So um when you get up, wake me and Shippo up. We'll go to the den and show everybody the baby." Kouga nodded then kissed me.

"We'll go. Now get some sleep." I laid my head on his chest and we fell asleep.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Inu-yasha: You and your twists. Always gotta make something crazy in your stories huh?**

**Kagasha: (smiles) Yeah I know.**

**Kouga: Eh Kagasha. (kisses her cheek) How about we go somewhere today?**

**Kagasha: I don't know.**

**Miroku: K-Babe, all he wants to do is get in you.**

**Kagasha: Ewww. (slaps Miroku) Dumb pervert! Well anyway give me at least 5 reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASENO FLAMES! That's all I gotta say. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	16. Author's Note

**Hey everybody. Kagasha hear. I want to that everybody for the reviews. I loved all of them...well the good ones actually. Which was basically all of them. But I want to give special thanks to this reviewer: Tempermental Demoness!**

**Thanks a whole lot. I never thought I would get 100 or more reviews. But I did. I'm giving everyone special thanks, but I'm giving Tempermental Demoness very special thanks. Bye for now!**


	17. Seeing The Other Side of The Family

**Kagasha: Hey everybody!**

**Miroku: Kagasha, bear me a child tonight!**

**Kagasha: Ha. You wish.**

**Kouga: Hey Kagasha. (kisses her lips)**

**Kagasha: Hey...Kouga. **

**Inu-yasha: For the last time don't kiss my girl!**

**Miroku: Yeah, don't kiss my girl.**

**Kagasha: Well ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_Seeing The Other Side of The Family_**

Kouga woke up early. As he promised, he woke Kagome up. "Mate, wake up." She slowly woke up and yawned. "Yawn. Good morning Kouga." He smiled. "Let's go wash up. Get Shippo and Kaouga up too." "Ok." Kouga picked Shippo up and Kagome got Kaouga. Kaouga woke up and whined a bit. "Shhh it's ok." She slowly got quiet. They got to the hot springs in about 4 minutes. Kagome got some water and lightly splashed it on Kaouga. "Ehhh eee wah." "Shhh. It's just a little water. It won't hurt."

Besides the hot springs felt very good. Not too hot, not too cold, but just right. Shippo, now feeling awake, jumped into the hot springs and swam around. "Ahhh this feels good. And the water feels great. Mommy you should get in." "I will." Kouga stripped down and got in too. (oh jesus. if only i could've been there to watch him do that. his sexy body. his muscular chest and arms. his...well you get the point. back to the story) He threw some water on Shippo. "Heeeey." They started playing in the water. Kagome was done cleaning up Kaouga. "Ok now I gotta get in." She took off her clothes and got in the springs with Kaouga in her arms.

"Oh it does feel good." "I told you Mommy." They stayed in the hot springs for a little while longer and then got out. They all got their clothes back on and went back to camp. Kagome got Kaouga's stuff packed and stuffed them in her yellow bag. She threw it over her shoulder abd picked Kaouga up. "Oookk. Let's goo." Kouga laughed. "Kagome don't over do yourself." He took the bag from her and held it. "Ahhh. Thanks Kouga." "Anytime my Kagome." Shippo jumped on Kouga's head and looked around. They had to walk since they had Kaouga with them.

Kaouga looked around. "Waaah waaah waaah." Oh god. What is it? Kouga could you give me the bag?" He brung it to her. "Thanks." She took a rattler out and shook it. Kaouga did the cutest baby smile ever. "Ehhh." "Aww guys look." They all came over. "Oooo Mommy I never seen little sis do that before." Kaouga reached for the rattle. Kagome gave it to her. "Well we can't just sit here and gape at Kaouga." She lifted her up from the ground. "Let's go."

Kouga took the bag and walked on beside Kagome...Shippo now on his shoulder. In about 10 to 25 minutes later, they were at the den. "Awww. I haven't been home in a while." Shippo jumped off of Kouga's shoulder and ran up to his room in the den. "Hmmm hmm. Shippo really is happy to be here again." "Yeah I know." "Now that I think about it, I want to stay for a while. Come on, let's go." They ran up to the den.

Once they got there, Ginta and Hakkaku smiled. "Oh my goodness. That's Kouga's baby alright." Kagome got a little confused. "How do you know?" "Just look at her. She has his nose and the tail." "Can I hold her?" "Yeah, go ahead." Hakkaku picked Kaouga up and raised her in the air. She did the same smile she did with the rattle. "Ahhh." Hakkaku started laughing and lowered her down. "Hey guys! Look at Kouga's baby!" Out of nowhere, wolf demons started coming around them and playing with Kaouga. "Awww Kouga. What's the baby's name?" He smiled. "Kaouga." "That's a cute name for an adorable baby."

Ayame stood near a far away part of the den. "That dumb girl Kagome thinks she can just come in her and show off her baby. The baby doesn't even look like Kouga's." Even she knew that Kaouga looked like Kouga. You could point that out from anywhere. The tail, the big blue eyes. She sighed. _I wish that was mybaby and everyone could be all around me and Kouga...playing with OUR baby. _She walked away to the springs.

After all the wolf demons played with Kaouga and talked to Kouga and Kagome, Kaouga was sleeping and they went to their rooms. Kagome laid out a fur blanket on the floor and laid Kaouga on it. Then she put a blanket over top. She kissed her forehead. Shippo slowly walked in the room...looking down at the floor. "Mommy, can I sleep in her with you and Daddy and little sis?" Kouga and Kagome looked up at him. "Why did you ask?" "Because I thought you were gonna let me sleep in my room alone." "Awww." Kagome walked to Shippo and hugged him. "Of course my little man can sleep in here." "Ha. Thanks Mommy."

He kissed her cheek and ran to lay next to Kaouga. "Don't wake her ok." "I won't." He fell asleep soon. Kagome got up and walked out the room. Kouga followed. "Kagome, did you have any thought what so ever as to why Inu-yasha decided he didn't want kids?" She slightly sighed. _Maybe it's me. He told me on the new moon that he was still in love with me. I hope I'm not getting in the way of his thoughts for Kikyo._

She remained silent. "Umm Kagome? Any answer?" Kagome shook her head. "Nope not one. Or maybe he's waiting for that special moment or something." "Yeah. That would make sense...even for a dumb mutt like him." She pushed him on his arm and kept walking. He hugged me from behind. "And Kagome...did you ever have a thought about having another kid?" Kagome blushed. _With Kaouga and Shippo, we basically already have two kids. Another one...maybe in about two years. _"Yeah. But I wasn't planning on having one soon." He smirked. "It's ok. I was just asking." She nodded.

They kept walking around the den. Soon, they bumped into Ayame. "Err. How about we turn the corner Kagome?" He was turning around until she grabbed his arm. "No you don't. I'm still on that promise Kouga. Even if that takes drastic measures." He looked at her with a crooked dumbfounded smile. "What are you talking about? Me and Kagome already mated and you know for sure that wolves mate for life." Her shoulders fell and so did her head. "But Kouga...you promised. And ever sense the night of the lunar rainbow, I've been looking for to it." His hand fell on her shoulder. "Ayame...not everyone can keep a promise. Go on in life. There are other wolf demons waiting for a mate."

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and slowly walked away. Ayame was thinking. _Maybe Kouga is right. I can't even keep a promise myself. But Kouga is the only one I've ever been in love with. How can I turn away from him and go find another? How can't I? He turned awat from me with that priestess Kagome. So maybe I should do the same. _(A/N: Ayame never found out if Kagome was a priestess or not. Just to let you know. Well back to the story.)

Kagome and Kouga went back to their room and sat down. Kagome sat on his lap. "Kouga..." She kissed his lips. "I love my life. Being here with you and the kids. We never fussed or anything. It was only that tragic moment between us, but we were still together." Kouga hugged her tight. "Kagome...soon...maybe very soon...I'll have to go fight with Naraku." He held her tighter and laid his head on her's. "There's no telling with I'll be alive after I avenge the death of my comrades." Kagome's eyes got bigger. She held him back.

"No...You'll still be alive...I can't bear to loose you again...Kaouga and Shippo need you...I'll be there for you when you need me...I'll be there for you no matter what." She was crying while she spoke. Kouga rubbed her back. "Thanks Kagome." They leaned in and kissed. Their lips pressed against each other. No tongue no spit. Just a romantic kiss. A love kiss. To let that loved one know how much the other cared.

After the kiss, Kagome laid her head on Kouga's chest. "I love you so much Kouga." "I love you more than ever my Kagome." They laid down, put some covers over them and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome was the first to wake up. She slipped kisses on her family's foreheads and walked out of the room. Ayame was sitting in a corner. "Hey Ayame." She looked up at her, then turned her head. Kagome sat down beside her. "What's wrong Ayame?" "You took my Kouga away from me." She sighed. "Ayame...I didn't do anything. He just fell in love with me. Besides, life does go on." "Yeah your right. Just like what Kouga said last night."

She patted Ayame's back. "Well I hope your ok with this." Then she got up and walked away. Kagome was now near the entrance of the den.A female wolf demon walked in. "Oh, aren't you Kouga's girl?" "Yeah." "Oh, what's your name?" "Kagome. And you?" "Maya. Well see ya." She waved and walked away. Kagome smiled and walked to the springs. There, she took her clothes off and got in. "Aahhh. This feels good."

Some other wolf demons were over there, but they paid her no mind. After she was done, she go out, dried off, and put her clothes back on. Then she walked in the den. Kaouga was with Kouga. "Where's Shippo?" "Oh he's sleeping in the room." She kissed his cheek and walked in the room just to make sure Shippo was there. He was. She walked back out and looked at Kaouga. "Nnnnn mmmmm." _Kaouga makes the funniest noises. Ha ha. _Kouga held her with both hands a to one hand as he usually did.

Kaouga hands reached for Kagome. "Nnnnna nnnnna." Kagome picked Kaouga up. "That's a damn shame that she won't stay with her father." She giggled. "That is true." "Well Kagome, I'm off." He was about to run until she grabbed his arm. "And where are you off to?" "I'm about to go hunt." Kouga kissed her lips, waved goodbye, and ran off. "Oh god. I love him." She started tickling Kaouga's stomach. "I love your daddy. Yes I do."

Kaouga smiled. Kagome walked back in the room. Shippo was now woke and when he saw Kagome come in, he hugged her tight. "Mommy, I thought you guys left me. I was up for a long time." She rubbed his head. "Awww. I can't forget you Shippo not matter what I do." He kissed her cheek and ran out the room. "Where are you going?" "I'm about to go to the hot springs. Mommy, can you watch me just in case?"

She got up and walked beside him. Shippo was skipping and smiling at the same time. They got to the springs and Shippo quickly got out his clothes and jumped in. "Ooohhh. Mommy, did you get in the springs yet? This one feels good too." Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I went in it. It feels good."

Kouga came back with the food and put it in the den. He came back and sat beside Kagome.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Are you guys still interested in the story?**

**Miroku: (in another room)Ooooo yeah.**

**Kouga: I hope they are. This story is good.**

**Kagasha: Thanks Kouga: (kisses him)**

**Kouga: Your welcome. (slightly touches her butt while kissing her)**

**Inu-yasha: And I thought we only had one perv. Now we got two.**

**Kouga: I'm not a perv. My hands just went there naturally.**

**Miroku: Oooooo yeah.**

**Kagasha: Ummm guys. I got a strange feeling that Miroku's jacking off in there.**

**Inu-yasha: We shouldn't even go check.**

**Kouga: Riiiiiiight.**

**Kagasha: Well give me 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Still give me ides for the story. Only one person did and unfortunately I already started writing. I love all you guys's reviews. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: Bye guys!**


	18. Lonely Nitsuka

**Kagasha: Hey everybody!**

**Shippo: Did you post this one up too late too?**

**Kagasha: (sigh) I guess so. Sorry guys.**

**Shippo: Don't be sad about it. It's ok.**

**Kagasha: Ok. Well ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

_Lonely Nitsuka_

They were still sitting watching Shippo swim around in the springs. Kaouga was in between Kagome's legs, watching Shippo as well. Shippo was happy as ever. "Mommy, throw a stick or something. I wanna go catch it." "Ok." She felt around till she found a stick. "Ready?" His little thumb went up and the stick flew in the air and slowly sunk under water. He dove in and in no time, he was back up with the stick in his hand.

"Mommy, Daddy, did you see me? Did you see what I did?" They both smiled. Even Kaouga. "Yeah, we saw you." He smiled and swam to shore. "Awww. I'm done now. I'm starting to feel soggy." "Ha ok." Kagome put Kaouga in Kouga's arms and got Shippo out the water. He started shivering. "What's wrong Shippo?" "It's cold." Kagome wrapped him up in Kaouga's blanket and got up. "Let's go."

Kouga got up and walked in the den with Kagome. Ginta and Hakkaku were eating some of the food Kouga brought. "Kouga ... this is good stuff." He shook his head and smiled. "Every time I bring food here, youy are the first ones to eat it. Just leave some for the others ok." "We will." They walked off into their room and laid on the furs. "Even though it's around in the morning time, I'm still a bit tired." Kouga ran his fingers through Kagome's hair. "Then go to sleep. I'll watch Kaouga and Shippo while your resting." "Thanks."

She slowly went to sleep. Kouga got up and clapped his hands once. "I guess it's only us huh." Shippo nodded and Kaouga just looked at him. He bent down picked Kaouga up and smiled. "And I'll make sure that you'll be happier being with your daddy." He put her in the air and put her back to his chest and lightly tickled her. She giggled. "Ah ha." "See I am fun to be with. Hey Shippo."

Shippo turned his head to look at Kouga. "Yeah daddy?" "Wanna go outside and play with the wolf demon kids?" He jumped and his eyes sparkled. "Oh yes, yes." He ran and hugged his leg. "I love you." "I love you too..." Kouga grabbed Shippo's arm and tossed him on his shoulder. "Let's go." He walked over to the back entrance to the den and all the wolf demon cubs were already playing. "Can I go now?" "Yeah, go ahead." Shippo jumped off Kouga's shoulder and ran to the little wolf demons.

**Shippo's P. O. V.**

I just got to the wolf demon cubs. When I got there, they all jumped on me and smiled. "We missed you Shippo!" "I had to go somewhere with my mommy and daddy." "Oh." I got up and dusted my clothes off. "Who wants to play tag!" Everybody's hand went up. "Me." "Me me." "Me!" One of them did eeny meeny miney moe and I ended up 'it'. "Ok. You gotta let us get a 5 seconds head start ok." I nodded and tried my best to count to 5.

"I'm coming." I got on all fours and ran after them. We were laughing and giggling a whole lot. I tapped a girl on her shoulder and now she was 'it'. It was really fun. Later on, we were all pooped and so we laid down on the grass. "Oooo. Look at the pretty stars." We all looked. They were pretty. All twinkly and bright. I spoke. "Yeah, they are pretty. Very bright and twinkly." We kept starring at the stars.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I haven't seen Mommy ever since she fell asleep. I never knew she was that sleepy. I was still thinking when Daddy came over to me. "Come on Shippo. It's getting dark." "Ok." I got up. "Bye guys." They all waved at me. One girl screamed and waved. "I hope to see you soon!" I lightly blushed and waved back. She's really pretty. Just like the stars. I crawled up to Daddy's head and looked around. "Daddy...Where's Mommy?" "She's in the den. I think she told me that she was getting a little sick." "I hope she doesn't get too sick." "Same here."

We just got in the den and Mommy was still laying in her bed. "Mommy..." I jumped down and walked over to Mommy. I pushed her and she woke up. "What's wrong Mommy? Are you ok?" She kissed my cheek. "I'm fine. Just a little sick." She stood up and walked over to Daddy. "How's Kaouga?" Kaouga was resting in Daddy's arms. "Sleeping, I played with her while you were sleep and I fed her. So she's ok." Mommy nodded. "So where's our food?" Daddy scratched his head. "I didn't get to that yet. Here." He handed little sis to Mommy. "I'm gonna go hunt ok. See you later." He kissed Mommy, then kissed little sis, then me. "Bye."

Mommy put Kaouga down on some furs and wrapped her up. Then out of nowhere, my friend girl came over. "Hi Shippo." I blushed again and waved. She walked over to me. "Is this your mommy?" "Uh yeah." "She looks really nice." "She is." Mommy turned and saw my friend. "Well hi. What's your name sweety?" "Nitsuka." "That's so pretty." "Thanks." I never knew her name either. And I was pretty shy to ask, so I'm glad Mommy did. Nitsuka crawled over to Kaouga and sat beside her.

"She's soooo pretty. She's your sis?" "Yeah." "What's her name?" "Kaouga." Nitsuka gasped. "So that means Kouga is your daddy!" "Yeah, didn't you see him when he came and told me it was time to go?" She smiled. "Oh yeah. I sorta forgoted." I smiled. "It's ok." She smiled and nodded again. She's so pretty. (He wasn't thinkng about her as a girlfriend) Later on, Daddy came back to the den with a whole bunch of food for the whole pack. He brought some of it to our room. "Hey, who's this little girl?" "Oh. My name is Nitsuka." He nodded and dropped the food on the floor. "Kagome, can you cook this for us?" Mommy got up from the bed of furs and fixed up the pot and the fire and stuff.

Now the meat was cooking. Nitsuka walked over to me and sat beside me. "Shippo..." I blushed again. "Uh yeah?" "Can you ask your mommy and daddy can I sleep over here tonight?" "Why?" "Because...my mommy and daddy are not going to be here tonight. I don't know when they are coming back. So can you ask them?" "Yeah. Mommy? Daddy?" They looked at me. "What is it Shippo?" "Gulp...can Nitsuka stay here for the night?""Yeah, if it's ok with her parents."

"I don't know where my mommy and daddy are." "Oh. Well just get comfortable and relax. You can stay here with us." "Thanks." She fell asleep on my shoulder. I leaned back and fell...

**Third Person P. O. V.**

He leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. Do you like? How'd it go?**

**Shippo: I liked it!**

**Kagasha: Hey Shippo, where is everybody else?**

**Shippo: (scratches head) I don't know.**

**Inu-yasha: (comes in) Hey.**

**Kagasha: Well there's one person.**

**Inu-yasha: What, nobody else is here?**

**Shippo: Nope. Just me, you, and Kagasha.**

**Inu-yasha: Oh.**

**Kagasha: Well anyway, please give me 5 reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I really really hate them. But, if you have any ideas, please write them in your reviews. I'm running out! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	19. The Story Behind Nitsuka's Missing Paren...

**Kagasha: Hey guys. Long time no read.**

**Miroku: Don't you mean long time no see?**

**Kagasha: No because it's been a long time since they got a new chappie.**

**Miroku: Oh. **

**Shippo: Miroku your slow. Even I knew that.**

**Kouga: Ha. Little man know more than you.**

**Shippo: My name's not little man. It's Shippo.**

**Inu-yasha: Whatever. Your not that important.**

**Shippo: (blowing steam) YES I AM!**

**Kagasha: Oh god. Well anywayz ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_The Story Behind Nitsuka's Missing Parents_**

Kagome picked Shippo and Nitsuka up and laid them down on the furs. Nitsuka squirmed a bit, but relaxed again. Kouga was eating some food near the entrance of their room. "Kagome, aren't you hungry?" "Yeah, but I can't help but think as to where Nitsuka's parents went. How can the not even tell her?" Kouga put the meat down and swallowed. "That's a good point. Do you wanna ask her now or wait till she feels like telling us or what?"

"I guess we should probably wait till she feels like telling us or ask her in the morning." "Ok. Now come on and eat some food before you starve." She went over to Kouga and ate some food. After they ate the food, they went to bed.

**Next Morning**

Nitsuka woke up first. She stretched and yawned. Then she looked over at Shippo, who lay curled up in a little ball. She pushed him once, then again, but harder. "Shippo...wake up." He looked up at her while rubbing his eyes. He blushed. "Oh hi Nitsuka." "Hi." Shippo sat up and scratched his head. Grrrr grrrrumble. Nitsuka looked down at her stomach and laughed. "I guess I need some food in my belly." "Me too. Hey there's some." He crawled over to the food and sat down. "Come on. Join me."

"Ok."

She walked over to Shippo and sat down beside him. Then she took a piece and bit it. "Mmmmm. Goody good." Shippo chuckled from what she said. In about 5 minutes, they were done eating and were now sitting across from each other. Shippo's fingers swirled around each other. _Oh boy, it's so silent and it's starting to get annoying. I'm getting nervous. _Nitsuka looked up at him and saw him twirling his fingers. "Shippo, are you nervous or something?" His head popped up. "No, I'm sorry. You wanna do something?" "Well..." She scratched her head. "You wanna go to the hot springs?" He slowly nodded.

"Let's go." They got up and walked to the hot springs. "Hmm hmmmmm hmm hmmmm. Hey Shippo, what happened to your parents?" Shippo's eyes got wide and they slowly started to water. "I...I don't want...sniff...to talk about it." Nitsuka gave him a hug and rubbed his hair. Then she started crying. "It's ok...my momma and papa are gone too. We're both the same Shippo. You and me. We both little demons...and lost what we loved." They both sat on the ground and cried in each other arms. "I'm sorry for asking you...that stupid question Shippo." Shippo sniffed. "It's ok Nitsuka."

After a while, they got up and wiped their eyes. Shippo got better faster than Nitsuka. Soon they got to the hot springs. Shippo just realized that they had to get naked to get in. He blushed. Nitsuka was already taking off her furry skirt. Her shirt was already off. "What's wrong Shippo? Hurry up, you slow poke." She wiggled out of it and jumped in. "It feels goood." He took off his shirt and his pants and jumped in. "Yeah Shippo!" Shippo blushed and smiled. "Yeah, blah." She threw some water on Shippo.

He playfully growled and swam over to throw some water on her. "Ha ha ha ha." They kept splashing water in each other and dunking each other. Without knowing it, Kouga, Kagome, and Kaouga were over there watching them. "Hey Shippo! Hey Nistuka!" They stopped playing and looked over. "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" Nitsuka just waved at them. After they were done playing and everything, they got out and went in the den followed by Kouga and Kagome. Kaouga in her arms. Shippo went out to play, but Nitsuka was told to saty.

"Nitskua, what happened to your parents?" She bit her tongue and spoke. "I-I really don't know." "Just tell us what you know." She gulped. "Ok. I was sitting in our room and I saw this big light. It stinked very bad too. Then I heard my mommy screaming. So I ranned out and saw this guy with long curly hair. My daddy was trying to save my momma, but he got caught by the man and was wrapped in a big purple bluey blur like mommy. I just kept wacthing. I didn't want to be catched by that man too. Then I slowly fell back and everything went black. That's I can remember."

By now she was crying and her head was down. "Do you know how the man looked?" "I saw a big jumungous scar on his back. That's it." Both Kagome gasped. She lightly said, "Naraku." Kouga nodded. "Yeah." "Um, can I go outside?" "Yeah, go ahead." She got up and ran outside. "Kagome, do you think we can do anything about it?" "I don't know. Maybe you could team up with Inu-yasha and..." "Fuck it Kagome! I'm not teaming up with that mutt!" Kagome's mouth went wide. When she could move, she slapped him. "Kaouga is awake you know."

He sighed. "I'm sorry." "Kouga, I know you want all the glory for killing Naraku. But you tried to kill him and so has Inu-yasha. You both can't do it on your own. If you two team up, then you you both could kill Naraku and avenge whatever you have to avenge." He nodded. "But what if I end up dying again?" Kagome's eye grew wide and shook her head. "No. It won't happen. You can't let it happen. It WON'T happen." He kissed her lips softly. "I'm sorry again." Kagome put Kaouga down on the fur bed and wrapped her up.

Kouga kissed her again deeply this time. Her hands went in his hair. Kouga's hands slowly went to her back and rubbed it. They fell on the floor. Kouga on top. "Mmmm Kouga." Kagome knew that sooner or later that Kaouga was going to wake up or that Shippo and Nitsuka were going to come. But she couldn't stop herself. Kouga's hands were now rubbing her legs and enjoying the feeling being between her legs. Slowly, Kagome's tongue went in his mouth. Then his tongue went in hers. They were tongue fighting. Drool start sliding down the crease of her lips. Kouga's right hand went to her breast and starting playing with it.

Kagome could finally get some sense from all the lust and love. She pushed Kouga off her. "What's wroung Kagome?" "I have a good feeling that somebody is gonna see us. We'll finish later." He licked his lips and kissed her again. "Ok." Just like Kagome said, Nitsuka and Shippo came after about 8 minutes. "Hiya Mommy and Daddy." He kissed their cheek and sat against the wall.

**At camp**

Inu-yasha was sitting in his usually tree and kept thinking. Never seen him do that before huh? _I want Kikyo dearly, but Kagome just seems to pop in my head.How can I love someone, but think of someone else at the same time? Maybe we could start over. Kagome can take her baby and stay with me. I know I hurt her badly, but we can get over that. But Kikyo...Naraku broke us up a long time ago, but now we're back together. Why am I feeling like I missing another piece? I want Kikyo to stay with me...but I aslo miss Kagome. How can I be like that. I should just try and get more closer to Kikyo. Kagome is already happy with Kouga. _He jumped down from the tree and went to camp.

Sango was breast feeding Roku with a blanket over him. Miroku was sitting beside her. And Kikyo was sitting near the fire. Inu-yasha crouched down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Kikyo, I'll be back. I'm going somewhere." Right when Inu-yasha said somewhere, Kikyo knew it was some place he didn't want to tell her about.

So she just nodded her head and spoke. "Just be back before we go to bed." He nodded and ran off to find her.

**At the den...well at the hot springs**

Shippo, Nitsuka, and Kaouga were sleeping in the den. Now Kagome and Kouga could finally get what they want. Alone time. They were in the hot springs stripped down in their birthday suits."Let's finish what we started Kagome." Her hands flung around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back. Then they started tongue wars again. Kouga was dominating. He had her drooling like a mad dog. His hands went down to her butt and gently squeezed it. She moaned in his mouth. Kouga's hands kept roaming her body.

She was getting restless. "Kouga..." He kissed her lips one more time then went to her neck. He licked the scar on her neck and kissed it. Kagome moaned again, her hands now on his back. Kouga's lips kissed her collar bone a couple times and went for her breasts. His tongue flicked her nipple with his tongue, sucked on her nipple, then sucked on her whole breast. Kagome grabbed his hair. "Mmmmmm." Kouga's hands went to her hips and lifted her out the water and sat her down on the rim of the springs.

He continued to suck on her nipple. He hadn't even got to the other one yet. But soon he did. At first he used his hand to play with it, just to tease Kagome. But he stopped teasing and started nibbling on her nipple. Kagome moaned again. He didn't do anything to make her scream at the moment. All he did was doing was the moaning session. After he was finished with that breast, he got out the water and laid her down. He was aiming for it. Waiting to get to it. His member harder than ever. Kouga kissed her stomach then went down in between her legs.

Kouga kissed her inner thigh and went up to her clit. He licked it once and Kagome flinched and shivered for more. He did what his Kagome was waiting for. He kept licking. His tongue slowly going in and out of her. She grabbed his hair and kept moving her hips. Then he licked her again. Slowly she got more and more wetter. Kouga left her clit wanting more and went up to her lips.

Then her hands went to his chest and pushed him off. He looked at her funny, but then realized what she was doing. She crawled over to him and grabbed his rock hard member. "MMmmmm." She started pounding on it hard, making Kouga's eyes roll in the back off his head and made him bite his bottom lip. Kagome licked his head once and licked it again. Now she was teasing him. "Kagome..." As if calling her, Kagome put all of him in her mouth. Kouga was enjoying every bit of it.

But Kagome wanted more pleasure.

She put her clit in his face. His member high in the air, waiting for Kagome. Kouga tongue slid out his mouth and licked Kagome. She sucked on his member and pounded on it at the same time. Kouga was too lost in sex that he couldn't find out who or what was coming. He grabbed Kagome's butt and kept licking her. "Ahh Kouga." Kouga sucked on her nub then licked her some more.

Kagome pounded on Kouga's member some more and he came. She giggled. "What...?" "You came before I did." She licked the cum from his member to her mouth and licked her lips. Kouga licked her one more time and Kagome turned to sit on his lap. His thick member slipped into her and she moaned.

Kouga scooted to a tree for support and held her hips. Then he started grinding in and out of her. She bit her lip and grabbed onto his shoulders. "Ahh." Kouga kept starring at her bouncing breasts like they were the world. He leaned in and sucked on one of themthen the other. Kagome grabbed the srunchy from his hair and his hair fell on his back, some in her hands. He kept pounding in her.

Her head fell on his right shoulder and kept grabbing his hair. Kouga sighed and kept grinding into her. Soon, he came and his seed went in her. They both moaned at the same time. "Kouga..." He kissed her cheek and leaned his head on the tree.

"Come on, it's time to go in." They wrapped up and went in the den to go to bed.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How's it going?**

**Miroku: Another sex scene. I love it.**

**Kagasha: I bet you do.**

**Inu-yasha: I'm kinda glad me and Kikyo are getting together.**

**Kagasha & Kouga: In real life!**

**Inu-yasha: No in the story.**

**Kagasha: Oh. I was about to slap you.**

**Inu-yasha: Why?**

**Kagasha: Because Kikyo is a mmm bbb mmuu dddd.**

**Inu-yasha: What?**

**Kagasha: Huh?**

**Inu-yasha: (chuckles) Whatever.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anyway, please give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	20. A Little More of Love Between The Couple...

**Kagasha: Hey everybody.**

**Kouga: So, new chappie huh?**

**Kagasha: Well duh. It's not an author's note.**

**Kouga: Oh...right.**

**Kagasha: (pushes Kouga's head) Your so slow Kouga.**

**Inu-yasha: You got that right.**

**Kouga: Oh shut up.**

**Inu-yasha: Don't tell me shut up!**

**Kouga: I did.**

**Kagasha: Urgh. Well anyway, ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Death of Kouga**_

**_A Little More of Love Between The Couple From 50 Years Ago_**

Kaouga started crying in the middle of the night, but since her crying wasn't loud enough to wake Kagome, Kouga got up and got her. "It's ok." Kaouga soon fell asleep on his shoulder and then he put her down and wrapped her up in the furs. He sighed. _I guess we're going to have another one of her. Maybe. _He went back to bed and fell alseep.

**At camp**

Inu-yasha just got back to camp and everybody was basically sleeping, except Kikyo. She was still sitting near the fire. He slowly walked over to her and when he did, she got up and moved further away from him. His eyebrows arched and he went to go sit with her. She did the same thing. "What's wrong Kikyo?" "Why...why do you want her so bad?" Inu-yasha's eyes went wide. _Does she know that I love Kagome too? _"Kikyo...I..." She stood up and got in his face. "What is it that I don't have? Remember, she is my reincarnation!" Inu-yasha knew right then and there that she was talking about Kagome.

He didn't answer.

She started crying. "Inu-yasha...do you love her?" "I...a little." Kikyo pushed him and he bumped against a tree. "I thought you loved me! I thought you wanted to be with me! I thought you wanted to avenge my death, so we could we could be together like we were 50 years ago!" His head fell. "I'm sorry Kikyo." She walked over to him and held his arms. "Inu-yasha, I can forgive and I will. But will you remain faithful to me?" He grabbed her hair and kissed her deeply. Then he parted.

"I will." Her arms flung around his neck. This was the first time Kikyo ever shown any real emotion. She leaned back and smiled her brightess smile. "Come on Inu-yasha. Let's go to bed." He wrapped her by her waist and flew up to a tree. "Good night Kikyo." "Good night Inu-yasha." They kissed and fell asleep.

**At the den**

By this time, they were all woke and were at the hot springs. When they got their, Kouga and Kagome exchanged sneaky smirks and laughed. Shippo and Nitsuka were playing in the springs like usual and Kagome and Kouga were in there too, with Kaouga in her arms. It was like family fun day. But soon, they were done washing and playing in the springs and were now in the den getting ready to leave. "Ok, everybody ready?" "Yeah." "Let's go."

Before they left the den, Kouga told Hakkaku and Ginta to go hunt and watch the pack for him. "You got it Kouga." "Good." He walked off with his family. Kagome eyes grew wide and she stopped. "What's wrong mommy?" Kouga turned around. "What's wrong Kagome?" "I sense the sacred jewel shards coming." She turned her head and pointed. "That way." She looked back at Kouga, who was still walking. "Aren't you going to find out what it is?" "No. Didn't you want me to find that mutt anyhow?"

"Yeah." "Ok then, let's go." She ran over to him and kept walking beside him. Right before they got to camp, Inu-yasha and the gang came. "Grrrrr. What are you doing here you filthy wolf?" Kouga bit his tongue and spoke. "I... came here... to... team up with you." Inu-yasha started laughing. "Ha. Like I would ever do that?" Kagome came up to him and rocked Kaouga. "Come on Inu-yasha. You two both tried to defeat Naraku and failed, but if you work together you can do it."

"Mommy, doesn't Inu-yasha have a brother? Maybe he can help." Inu-yasha spat on the ground. "My brother doesn't give a damn as to what happens to me. Let alone help me." Kikyo walked up to Inu-yasha. "We can still try." "Kikyo's right." He sighed. "Ok, I'll get in touch with Sesshomaru and see if he wants to help me. Now let's get to camp." They all walked to camp. Kikyo clung onto Inu-yasha's arm as they kept walking.

They finally got ot camp. Kagome sat beside beside Miroku and Sango. Kaouga looked at Roku and poked his stomach. Kagome pulled her hand back. "Stop before you make him throw up." Sango giggled. Kouga came over and rubbed Kagome's back. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Kagome, I guess we're having another half breed, huh?" She blushed. "Not yet. We just got finished doing it Kouga. You'll never know just yet." "What are you guys talking about?" Kagome blushed again and spoke. "Oh nothing."

Nitsuka was over near Inu-yasha. She just couldn't stop staring at him. "What are you staring at?" "You. Duh." "Well...for what?" "Because you have white hair, but your not old. And you have those doggy ears." Her tail started wagging. "Can I touch them?" Inu-yasha hesitated before he spoke. "Yeah whatever." She pounced on his head and flicked his ears with her finger. "Kikyo...is this how our kid is gonna be?"

She smiled. "Oh hush. I think it's cute." He looked up at Nitsuka who was now started to lightly tug on his ears. "Oh whatever." Inu-yasha got Nistuka and set her on her feet. "Ok that's enough. My ears are sore." She started kicking and squirming. "You still didn't answer my question." "What is it!" She fell and started crying. "Uh...what's wrong? Um don't cry. It's ok. Oh god what is Kagome gonna do?" Kikyo started giggling. "Come on Kikyo, help me." "No you got yourself into this now get yourself out." He pouted.

Kagome heard Nitsuka crying and walked over. "Inu-yasha...what happened?" "Uh duh. I don't know. I asked her what was her question and she started crying." "Is that what happened Nitsuka?" She wiped her nose. "Yeah, but he yelled at me." He gave Kagome a stupid smile. "Inu-yasha...SIT boy!" "Not again." In an instant, he came crashing down making a hanyou made crater. Kikyo giggled again. "Inu-yasha your so hilarious." "Oh be quiet Kikyo."

Nitsuka stopped crying and went to the rim of the crater. "Now that your not mad at me, I was wanted to know why was your hair white if your not an old man?" "Because my dad had white hair." "Was he old?" "No." "Then why did he have white hair, how come you didn't get **normal **color hair?" He growled. "Because I didn't." "So when you get old, the only thing that will happen is your face getting all wrinkly like an old berry?" "I suppose so." "Your..." "NITSUKA?" She looked over to Shippo who wasin a tree.

"What?" "Come on up the tree with me!" "Ok. See you doggy ears." She ran on all fours and ran up the tree. "Thank god." He got out his crated and sat beside Kikyo. "I hope our pups don't turn out like her?" "And if they do?" "Well...I'm just gonna get used to it." She smiled and kissed him. "We talk so much about ho our pups are going to be, but I'm not even pregnant...not once." He kissed her again. "I can change that." "Ok, but not now. Later on."

Miroku and Kagome were walking in the woods looking for some berries for Sango. Kouga had Kaouga and of course Sango had Roku. "Hmmm." "What?" "Oh nothing. Oh yeah, you know what Miroku?" "What?" "When you got in a real relationship with Sango, you lost your pervertedness." "He smirked. "Kagome I was never perverted." "Ok Miroku, don't lie. You was the biggest pervert I've ever seen." Miroku sighed and scratched his head. "I just wonder how you and Sango could call me a pervert." She pushed Miroku. "Ok. When we first met you rubbed my butt. And then you flirted with all the woman that we came by."

"Remember that they were beautiful, not just any old woman." "Your still the same Miroku I've known for a year and a half." Miroku sighed again and threw his arm over Kagome's shoulder. "Don't think of me like that. I'm a good person. I'm perfect for Sango and Roku." "I never said that you weren't perfect for Sango and little Roku. Your just a perv." "And dear Kagome." He closed his eyes and sighed. "You still have feelings for Inu-yasha."

Kagome pushed Miroku and hit his back. "Miroku don't play like that. You and everybody knows that I love Kouga like crazy." He looked back at Kagome and smiled. "Ha ha. Just kidding." She glared at him and jumped on his back.

"Come on, we have to find those berries." "Ok." He supported her with his hands and walked on.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. Is everything ok?**

**Miroku: You know what? This is the most time that I've ever been in one of your stories.**

**Kagasha: Oh be quiet. And besides, I did feel a little sorry for you since your barely in the story most of the time. **

**Miroku: Thanks.**

**Kagasha: No problem.**

**Sango: You know Miroku?**

**Miroku: What?**

**Sango: Your a big perverted monk.**

**Miroku: (sighs) My dear Sango doesn't even think I'm not a pervert.**

**Kagasha: Good. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	21. Naraku's Back With A Vengence

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Here's another chappie.**

**Inu-yasha: Finally.**

**Kagasha: Oh shut up. I was thiking about this for a long time. That's why it took so long.**

**Inu-yasha: Yeah right.**

**Kouga: (walks in) Leave her alone.**

**Inu-yasha: What are you going to do if I don't?**

**Kouga: You'll see.**

**Inu-yasha: (playfully grabs Kagasha and holds her tight) I got here. I got here. What are you gonna do?**

**BANG!**

**Inu-yasha: (rubs bump) Ow.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_Naraku's Back With A Vengence_**

Kagome and Miroku were still looking for the berries when Kagome shivered. "What's wrong Kagome?" "I sense the jewel shards coming from over there." She pointed to left. "Yeah, I can sense a demonic aura. Come on, let's hurry up and find the berries so we can tell the others." He ran to a big bush and picked a few berries. "These should do." He bounced her up and ran to camp.

When they got there, everybody was relaxing. Roku and Kaouga were fast asleep. Kouga was leaning up against a tree. Sango wassleep as well. And Kikyo and Inu-yasha were talking. "Whoa, when did this become relax day?" Kagome got off Miroku's back and walked over to Kouga and sat on his lap. "Hey." He kissed her lips and spoke. "Hey Kagome."

"Kouga, I have a good feeling that Naraku is coming back." "Why you say that?" "Because, when me and Miroku went to get the berries, I could sense a jewel shard. It wasn't a small little tingle neither. It made me shiver." "Kay." He held her and got up. When he stood up, he placed Kagome on her feet. Kouga walked over to Inu-yasha and spoke. "Hey mutt. Kagome said that she felt that Naraku was coming."

Inu-yasha growled. "Naraku..." Kikyo held his arm and spoke. Don't go crazy about Naraku, Inu-yasha. He's nothing to get worked up about." "Oh yeah he is. He made us hate each other. Now I gotta kill him for killing you in the first place." Kagome walked over to him and spoke. "Inu-yasha, it would be a great idea if you were to go get Sesshomaru. He could be a big help." "Okay." He jumped off to find Sesshomaru.

There was a gust of wind and Kagura stood and got the feather that gently flew down. "Hey." Kouga growled. "Damn you Kagura. What do you want?" "Naraku requests that..." She swiftly took Kaouga and Roku and flew up in the sky on the over-sized feather. "Come to Nraku's castle if you want to see your beloved children again." She flew off to Naraku's castle.

"KAOUGA!" Kagome fell to the ground and started crying. "Kaouga. Why did they have to take my baby? Why take me along with her? She needs me." Kouga knelt beside her and held her tight. "Kagome, we'll get her. Don't worry." Sango flew into Miroku's arms and cried as well. "I basically just got finished having Roku." Kikyo just sat in the background.

**Sesshomaru's Place (don't know what it's called so tell me plaese)**

Inu-yasha raise and eyebrow when he looked at what was in front of him. "Who does he think he is, the king of everything?" He slowly stepped in. When he did, Rin looked at him. "Whoa, you have long grayish-silver hair like Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru must know you very well. Follow me. I'll show you the way." She lead Inu-yasha to Sesshomaru. _Lord Sesshomaru? That dumb ass ain't no lord. _In no time, Sesshomaru was standing in front of him with Rin outside looking for flowers.

"What is it Inu-yasha?" He gulped. He truly didn't want to ask him to help them to defeat Naraku because they needed to kill him fast. Sesshomaru's cold icy stare got more cold and icy as he waited for Inu-yasha to speak. "You're wasting my time." "I was um...we need your help to defeat Naraku." "Who's this we?" "Me, Kagome, Kouga, and Kikyo. We all need your help." Sesshomaru did have a little fondness for Kagome so he agreed to help them out. On their way to the entrance, Sesshomaru stopped. "Jaken, take care of Rin for me."

Jaken pounded the stick on the ground once. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." They continued walking. When they got to camp, Kagome and Sango were sitting side by side with red eyes. Sesshomaru went to her and spoke. "Why are you two crying?" He still had the cold rock hard stare and that scared Kagome a little. "I lost my baby. We both lost our baby. Kaouga and Roku...Kagura snatched them from us and flew off to Naraku's castle."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Inu-yasha. "When are we leaving?" "How the hell am I supposed to know?" "Your the dumb one that got me here." "You didn't have to come." Kagome threw her show at the back of Inu-yasha's head. "We do need him. We need all the help we can get!" He rubbed his head and turned to his brother. "I don't know to be truthful." Sesshomaru sighed. "You disgusting half breed. You don't know anything." He walked over to a tree and soon fell alseep.

Kouga walked over to Kagome and picked her up bridal stlye. "Whaaaa. Kouga." He kissed her and spoke. "I can't wait around and have our Kaouga alone without us. I'll find her. And Roku. Hold on tight." She grabbed his furs and he ran off in a blue whirlwind. "I can smell him. That filthy smell of demons. I'll kill him." Kagome started crying all over again. _He'll die again. And who knows whetther he'll be able to come back to me and Kaouga? I can't lose him again. I CAN'T!_

He held her tighter knowing that she was crying. "It's gonna be ok Kagome. Believe me."

**Naraku's Castle**

Kaouga and Roku were crying wanting to see their parents. Kagura couldn't take it. "Shut up you filthy children. That's why I hate children so much." She picked Kaouga up and then Roku and soon, they quieted down. Kanna walked up to her. "Naraku wants to see you." "Damn. What does he want this time?" She craddled the babies as she walked to Naraku's room.

"Yes, Naraku?" "You know the plan Kagura?" "Yes. Get Inu-yasha, the priestess, and Kouga over here to get killed. And maybe even get the monk and the demon slayer killed as well." Naraku nodded. "Procisely, Kohaku will be part of the plan as well. Take the babies and do something with them. You'll need a little motherliness in you." Kagura growled and walked out the room. _I hate children. We just had to wait until they had kids to get them lured over here. This is stupid. I hate him so much!_

Naraku slowly started growling. _I'll make them pay for nearly killing me in our last battle. _(I didn't write that in the story, but Inu-yasha and Naraku fought and Naraku almost got killed)

**In the woods**

Kagome was sitting down near a hot springs waiting for Kouga to come back with some food. But little did she know, Kohaku was watching her in the bushes waiting for the right moment to get her and take back to Naraku's castle. Soon, Kouga came back with a big pig and dropped it to the ground. Then he sat down and opened his hands, revealing some berries he picked. Kagome fixed up a nature stove and started cooking the meat. When it was done, they started eating.

The jewel shard inbedded in Kohaku's back began to tremble. _Get her... _Kohaku knew that that was Sango's friend, but the work of Naraku was too much for him. _Get her..._ He dug in his pocket and got the sleeping powder. Kagome didn't realize that Kohaku was there, neither did Kouga. It was getting late, yet Kohaku tried his hardest not to get her. _Get her... _Kouga was fast asleep so this was the perfect time. Kohaku walked up to Kagome and stared at her. "Koha..." He put her to sleep and hit the back of her head with the back of his weapon to kae sure she was truly sleep.

He picked her up and ran to Naraku's castle.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Kouga: Whoa. It took a long time for Naraku to come in the picture.**

**Kagasha: (sighs) Yeah I know.**

**Miroku: I love twins. But only if they're some sexy ass twins though.**

**Sango: (bangs Miroku) You stupid little pervert.**

**Miroku: And I wish you, my precious Sango, had a twin as well.**

**Sango: Thank you.**

**Kagasha: Finally some love between you guys. Well anywayz, give me 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	22. Trying To Save The One You Love

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you.**

**Miroku: Is it night time?**

**Kagasha: Not right now. Why?**

**Miroku: Because I wanna go to a strip club.**

**Kagasha: (sighs) Well just go and watch yourself strip in a mirror.**

**Miroku: That's just like fantasizing over myself! That's gay and creepy.**

**Kagasha: Well that's not my problem. Well readers, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_Trying To Save The One You Love_**

Kagome slowly woke up and rubbed the lump in the back of her head. "Oh goodness.Where did this come from?" She looked around her and stood up. She sniffed and covered her nose. "This place really stinks. The stench is awful." Kagome walked around the castle. She's never been there, so she wouldn't know if that was Naraku's castle or not. She looked around every corner, her heart thumping thinking that something would pop out and get her. _Oh my god, I'm so scared. Where's Kouga? Last time I looked, he was gone getting food. Now I'm here. Who got me here?_

She walked down the long hall way and gasped. Kanna was slowly walking around the castle as usual. _That's Kanna! That must mean that... _Her heart started pounding more and she placed her hand on the left side of her chest. _That must mean that I'm in Naraku's castle! _Wanting to know more and just being nosey, she stopped breathing so hard and silently followed Kanna. Kanna was walking like a dead person, but she did seem to get to where her destination in a matter of seconds. The castle was big. Kagome was getting crossed up from following Kanna. But soon, they were at the room where Naraku usually sat. "Kanna." His icy half demon voice crackled through the room. "Show me the priestess."

Kanna held the mirror with her hands over the top and bottom of the mirror. When Naraku looked at the mirror, he coldy spoke. "Get over here priestess." Kagome gasped and shivered. _I'm just gonna stay here and act like I'm not here at all. _He spoke again. "Get over here priestess." Knowing she was trapped, she slowly walked from around the corner and in the room. "I see you finally woke up." Kagome gathered all her confidence and balled up her hands. "Why'd you bring me here?" Being a man of few words he spoke. "You'll find out shortly." She trembled thinking of what he was going to do 'shortly'. "That really didn't answer my question." He didn't answer. He just looked out the big window and smirked. _I'll lure them over here and kill them all! _

There was a cry from down the hall. Kagome screamed. "WHERE'S MY BABY! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HER!" "Shut up." She shaked from the way he said it. It was even more cold and icy than Sesshomaru! "I'm serious. I won't shut up until I find and get my baby back. I didn't go through 9 months of being pregnant with her just to get her kidnapped!" "Shut up priestess." "I WON'T SHUT UP UNTIL I GET MY KAOUGA BACK!" Naraku swiftly went to Kagome and grabbed her throat. She struggled to get free , but was only lifted in the air with Naraku's cold hands around her neck. _Oh yes. I have to keep her alive so the others could come. _He dropped her down to the floor.

Kagome inhaled and exhaled heavily, lightly holding her neck. She looked up at him with shocked chocolate eyes. "Kanna, show her to Kagura. Tell her to give the priestess the babies." Without a nod or a word of approvment, Kanna walked out the room. Kagome just looked at her. "Follow me." Kagome, still in shock, got up and followed Kanna. Kagura wasn't that far awaym just down the hall. When Kagome saw Kaouga's bluish-brown eyes, she lit up and ran over to her. "Oh my baby." She quickly snatched her from Kagura and hugged her tight. Kaouga laughed and gummed Kagome's cheek. With Kaouga still in her arms, she grabbed Roku and hugged him as well. "You little sweety." Kagura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Thank god that those babies are out my care. Now I have my life..." She paused and thought about how Naraku still had her heart and could easily put her into his body, so she stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"Follow me." Kanna walked out the room again. Kagome bounced the babies up to get them in a good postion and followed. She led her back to the room she woke up in. "This is your room." With that said, she walked out. There was a bed in the corner of the room. She laid Kaouga and Roku down on the bed and soon they fell asleep. _I have to find a way out of here. I need to find Kouga. _Naraku walked into her room and gave her some water. "Drink." She slowly drunk the water and in no time was stiff and was completely motionless.

**In the woods**

Kouga had just come back with food for him and Kagome. "Kagome, where are you?" He dropped the food on the ground and looked around. "Hey Kagome, this isn't funny. Come on." But little did he know, she wasn't even there! He sniffed the air and growled. "I can smell her scent mixed in with a powder and that scent of that little boy that works for Naraku. He won't get away with this." He started running, following her scent. _I'll kill Naraku for making that boy take my Kagome away from me. _Soon, he was running so fast and long that he thought he was at Naraku's castle. But was he? He sniffed the air and not a scent was found!

_What the hell! I can't smell a thing. Not Kagome. Not that powder. Or that boy. Nothing. Where am I anyway? _Kouga looked around and he realized that he was in an empty part of the forest. Like the trees and other plants just didn't even grow in that area. Just a big empty patch of dirt. Out of nowhere, was a purplish-black gas and Naraku came up to him. _My plan is coming together perfectly. This is amusing. _"Naraku...Where is Kagome!" "You mean the priestess? She is now in a enternal sleep. Nothing can get her awake. Ha ha ha!" Kouga was growling deep and was about to cry. _That's just like as if he killed her. Damn!_

"I'll kill you!" He swiftly ran up to Naraku and kicked him in his face, but Naraku had grabbed his neck and started choking him. "Err. Damn it!" As if on cue, Kanna and Kagura came from the bushes and trees that surrounded the empty patch. "Dance of blades!" (i think that's what it's called) The blades sliced at Kouga's body. "AAAHHHH!" Kagura did it again and again until the jewel shards had popped out of his legs. "AAHH AIIII!" Naraku dropped him to the ground, his body limb and bruised. _If I die again, I'll die for Kagome. _"Kohaku." Koahku came from the woods with his weapon and threw it at Kouga. He cut his legs and his arms and Kouga could only just sit there and take the pain. "AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" "Ha ha ha." Naraku got the two jewel shards and then left in a big purplish-blck mist with the others. "Ka...gome." He then blacked out.

Kagome was still lying on the floor. She just managed to get one word out of her mouth. "Kouga..." _How am I gonna get to see Kouga? Or even Kaouga? Who can save me? _Tears started sliding down her face. _I'm so scared. Can't Kouga smell my fear? Where is he? I hope he's ok. _Unfortunately for Kagome, he wasn't ok. He was bleeding everywhere and he was sitting in his own pool of blood. _Kagome...how am I gonna save you now?_

**At camp**

The gang had now decided to go and look for Naraku. But where would they start? Inu-yasha sniffed the air and started walking. "This way. I smell blood." He started running and the others followed. _That damned Naraku better not have hurt Kagome. _(you know that he still sorta likes her right?) The smell of blood led them to the big empty dirt patch where Kouga lay. Inu-yasha slowly walked over to him and kicked him with his foot. "What the hell happened to you?" "Errr. Narakuuuu..." He tried to get up, but fell to the ground and stayed there. Sango walked over to him and looked at his body. "This is terrible. Naraku did this?" "Yeah err I could've sworn that I was dead."

Sesshomaru walked over to Kouga and pulled out his Tensaiga. "Move." Sango quickly moved away. He lifted the sword. "What the hell are you doing!" He didn't answer. Kouga closed his eyes. Sesshomaru struck Kouga with the Tensaiga and then put it back in the sword carrier thingy. (don't know what it's called) "Get up." All of Kouga's wounds were healed and he stood up. "How'd you do that?" "The Tensaiga was made to heal. The Tetsuiga to destroy. I ,unfortunately, have the Tensaiga." "Oh. Well let's go. I have to find my Kagome and free her from Naraku." He started walking, knowing that he couldn't run as fast as he used to.

_I'll get you back Kagome and try my hardest to kill Naraku. Don't worry about that. _

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: End of chappie 22. How's it going?**

**Kagome: Oh my god! Kouga was almost killed!**

**Kagasha: Yeah I know.**

**Kouga: That'll never happen.**

**Kagasha: It better not.**

**Kouga: Ok. (kisses Kagasha)**

**Inu-yasha: Would you PLEASE stop kissing her?**

**Kouga: Why?**

**Inu-yasha: Because that's my girl.**

**Kouga: Whatever.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anywayz, please give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FlAMES! I hate them. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	23. Slowly and Suddenly Dying

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you.**

**Inu-yasha: What took you so long?**

**Kagasha: My bros were hogging the computer, so I couldn't get on.**

**Inu-yasha: Ah. Don't lie.**

**Kagasha: I'm not.**

**Inu-yasha: Yes you are.**

**Kagasha: No, I'm not.**

**Kouga: If she says she's not, then she's not. (kisses Kagasha's lips)**

**Kagasha: Mmmmm. Well anywayz, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_Slowly and Suddenly Dying_**

Kagome was still crying in the cold dark room when Naraku came and sat beside her. "Priestess. Your mate came close to being here and he was killed. Have a nice sleep...forever." He left the room and Kagome burst into more tears. _Why? Why again? How am I gonna go on without him? Kouga...Naraku has to be lying. You are alive Kouga. You have to be...You just have to be. I can feel it._ She was done crying after about 2 to 3 minutes and was still laying there. _How am I gonna get out of here? I hope they come and get me._

**Somewhere in the Feudal Era**

The group was walking around trying to find the castle, but with no luck what so ever. Inu-yasha kicked a tree near by and yelled. "God dammit! With that damned barrier we aren't getting nowhere!" Koua paused and sniffed. "I smell her." Sango walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Who? Kagome? Where is she? I'm worried about her." "And what? I'm not?" He looked to his left and right and sniffed the air. "What the hell are you doing?" "Just shut up and let me concentrate. Sniff sniff." He pointed to the northeast. "That way." He started walking, followed by the rest of group. _I was brought back to life. Once by Lady Kaede and another time by Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha's half brother. I've been given a second chance. I can't wait to hold my Kagome and tell her everything's ok. _

It soon got very dark and they decided to rest. Inu-yasha looked around at the sky and growled. "Damn. A new moon." Kouga over heard and walked over to him. "A new moon huh?" "Yeah." "That means that Naraku's barrier is weak. Sniff. I can smell his disgusting stench." Kikyo didn't say anything. She just looked at Inu-yasha, fangless and clawless and without not one puppy dog ear. His hair black. Kouga got up and walked away and that's when Kikyo spoke. "Inu-yasha, what will happen when you defeat Naraku?" "I don't know. Maybe when we get the Shikon Jewel put together, we could make you alive again." She fell on his chest and grabbed his shirt (or whatever his clothes are called) and smiled. "I would love that." She turned her head to look at Inu-yasha and they kissed.

Sango was beside Miroku with her head on his shoulder. "Oh Miroku. I can't wait to get my little Roku back." He rubbed her hair and smiled. "I bet he can't wait to see you either." She smiled. "If only there was someway that I could see him or even hold him. Just having him with me would make everything perfect. Boy, do I miss him. His brown eyes and his small nose. And his black hair. And everything about him." She sighed and kissed Miroku's cheek. "I can't wait to kill Naraku and get Roku back." Miroku rubbed her back and nodded.

Kouga growled and walked away, following the scent of a frightened Kagome and Naraku's stench. _They're all lovey all of a sudden and aren't even trying to find her. But I will. I'm going to save her and bring Naraku's head along with Kagome and the babies. I just can't sit around and wait. Something could be happening right now!_

**Naraku's Castle**

Kagome was of course still lying there. But she started choking. "Cough cough...cough cough." _I can barely breathe. _She kept coughing and choking. But fortunately, she caught her breathe and started breathing normally. _Where did that come from? I was fine just a while ago. _But little did she know that Naraku did it. In the water he gave her was a slow choking motionless death drink that he made a while back. It didn't have a taste so Kagome wouldn't known ifthe water was bothered with or not. He had made itjust for Kagome making sure the timing was right. Knowing that the new moon was coming, he made it so the others could quickly get there and discover that she's dead. It was the perfect plan. (who knew Naraku made potions )

She was still breathing right, trying to figure out why did that happen. She decided to forget it.

**Somewhere in the Feudal Era**

Kouga was still following the scent of the two people he was looking for. "Damn. If I only had my jewel shards. I would've been there in no time." Knowing he ouldn't run really fast, he decided to run anyway to get there faster. "Kagome..." He was getting closer and closer by the second, the smells getting stronger. But there was something different in the air about Kagome. It smelled like...shewas slowly dying. "Oh no Kagome!" He sped up trying his hardest to reach Kagome. "Kagome, don't die on me." He ran faster.

Inu-yasha looked around and growled. "Where's that damned wolf?" Sango walked over to him and spoke. "He left. I guess looking for Kagome." "Damn. He wants all the damn glory for killing Naraku huh? Well it ain't happening! Come on. We're gonna follow him." Inu-yasha started running, leaping with agreat distance. Sango scrambled on top of Kilala with Kikyo, Shippo, and Miroku. Sesshomaru ran behind Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha caught up with Kouga and punched his shoulder. "Why the hell did you leave like that!" "Smell the air got dammit! Kagome's dying!" Inu-yasha gasped and suddenly stopped.

"Are you serious?" "Hell yeah!" Inu-yasha started speeding to Naraku's castle along with Kouga. Kagome was choking furiously now, gasping for air, but barely getting any. "Ah...eh..." Kagome was stiff as ever, trying to get her breathe back. _I can't breathe. My head is getting dizzy and light. Oh my god. I'm going to die! NOOOOO! _She was holding on.

For the first time in their lives, they reached Naraku's castle. Kagura seemed to be waiting for them at the entrance. "I knew you'd come when the barrier was weak. But no matter. I kill you anyway. Dance of blades." "I'm not falling for that again Kagura!" He jumped to the side and kicked her in the face. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha swung their swords and unfortunately, Kagura got away on her huge feather. They all ran in through the castle, Kouga and Inu-yasha leading them, following Kagome's scent. They got to the room and saw Kagome stiff and gasping for air. Kouga went beside her and blew into her mouth. "Breathe." She was still gasping. He did it again and she was still gasping. "Damn. Kagome don't die on me!" "Ko...uga." Slowly, Kouga started crying! "Kagome...I swear. Don't die on me. If you do I'll die with you!"

Sesshomaru didn't even figit to help Kagome. _Why save a useless mortal? I don't need to use my Tensaiga on a mortal like her. _She was still gaping and gasping until her face turned blue. "Kagome!" She finally took her last breath and die. "KAGOME!" He fell on top of her and cried a little more. Inu-yasha spat on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest. "Feh. Look at that puny wolf crying. When did a full grown demon cry?" "Shut up Inu-yasha. Full grown demons aren't afraid to show their emotions." He kept crying on Kagome's stomach. Roku woke up and started crying. "Oh my god. Roku!" She ran to him and picked him up. "Oh my little Roku!" Miroku went beside her and kissed Roku. Kaouga was still sleeping.

Kouga got up and tried to get the Tetsuiga and unsheath it. But the sheath and the swordshocked his hands and he backed away. "Inu-yasha. Kill me. Right now." Sango put Roku in Miroku's arms and ran over to Kouga. "Now would Kagome want you to die with her?" "Maybe. So I'm gonna find out now." "Remember what you told Kagome when you were dying. How you wanted her to live a good life with Kaouga. Wouldn't she want you to do the same thing?" "I guess." "It's no I guess. It's a big yes. And besides, Kaouga needs you." Kouga wiped away his tears. "Damn. I look like a woman." "No Kouga. You look like a caring soul mate, that isn't afraid to show his emotions." "If I only had my jewel shards. I could've gave them to Kagome and probably would've brung her back to life." Inu-yasha thought about what he told Kikyo, saying that when they get the jewel shard together, they could probably bring her back to life...without the dirt and clay and stuff.

He walked over to Kouga and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel." "What do you mean?" "I sorta have a dead girlfriend too. But she's here with a little help from the jewel shard and some clay and dirt." "But I don't want a girlfriend I mean mate with clay and dirt. I want her completely Kagome. No added things or anything. I just want Kagome."

Kouga growled and balled up his fists. "I can't sit around here. I have to go kill Naraku! Maybe that'll get Kagome back!" He picked up Kagome's dead body and ran to the scent of Naraku.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Shippo: (crys)I can't believe Kagome died. (crys some more)**

**Kagasha: I can't believe it too. (begins to cry)**

**Kouga: Don't cry, love. It's ok.**

**Kagasha: But that's my bestest friend! Good thing it's in the story.**

**Shippo: Yeah.**

**Kouga: Same here. But it would've been very sad if you were to die. (kisses Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: Oh Kouga.**

**Inu-yasha: (comes in the door) STOP KISSING MY GIRL!**

**Kouga: Oh shut up.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anyway, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE GOOD READERS, NO FLAMES! If you have something to say, could say it nicely or just SHUT UP AND DON'T READ MY STORIES! But I don't think I have to worry about flames because I haven't had much. So thanks guys. . Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	24. Naraku's Finally Dead

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Here's another chappie.**

**Shippo: Is Kagome coming back? (sniffles)**

**Kagasha: You'll have to find out.**

**Shippo: (crys) Waaah! I wanna know.**

**Inu-yasha: Oh shut up and stop crying.**

**Kagasha: Leave him alone. Well anywayz, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_Naraku's Finally Dead_**

Naraku was in the cellar with a bunch of silky slimey demons getting his body back together. Kanna came down the steps with her mirror around her arms the way she usually does. "Show me the priestess and the wolf demon." But what he saw surprised him. Kouga was alive and Kagome with him, dead of course. "What? That demon was supposed to be dead. How did he come back to life?" He just sat there with the same glare on his face looking like a bodyless head with tentacles coming out his neck. "Go." Kanna deadly walked away and out the cellar, closing the small door on the floor with her foot. On the way around the castle, she found Kagura. "Kagura, can you believe it? That wolfdemon is still alive." "I know that. I greeted them at the entrance." "Mmm." "Where are they?" "Their in the castle searching for Naraku." "Feh. Might as well. I can't do a thing and you only have mirror. This time, Naraku might be killed." _YES!_

That was a good sign for the others because they were planning to kill him. Kouga was running down each and every hall holding on tight to Kagome's dead body. He looked down at her pale face and leaned in to kiss her cold lips. Inu-yasha, who was right beside him, punched him again. "Why the hell would you kiss a dead girl?" "Dead or alive, she's still Kagome." "Feh." They kept running, Inu-yasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru leading the othersthrough the huge castle. "Damn. Where the hell is he?" Kouga stopped and sniffed. "His scent is dead on, but I can't...wait a minute." He looked down. Then he looked back up and walked over to Sango. "Could you get that cat to get big for me?" "Sure. Kilala!"

In no time, she was in a big fire ball and then big as ever. He laid Kagome on her back and walked over to the spot he was standing in. He raised his fist amd punched through the floor. Now, there was a hole in the floor that Kouga looked through. "Er. What the hell?" There was a whole bunch of ugly hideous demon pumping and beating like a heart. Kouga's eyes moved to another area and saw Naraku's head. He lifted his body from the ground and beat the floor till there was a hole that everyone could fit through. Kouga picked Kagome up from Kilala and jumped down. The others followed. When their feet touched the ground, Kouga growled and yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Heh, you cannot defeat me." "Oh, keep dreaming." Almost half of the demons lunged at Kouga and wrapped around his body. "Er...I can't mooove." The demons tightened their grip on his body and he screamed. "Ahh." Inu-yasha walked up and glared at Kouga. "Feh. It takes you to be weak." He pulled out his Tesuiga and pointed it to Naraku. "Now, you bring Kagome back or your dead." "Ha ha ha. You think I will give up so easily." Some more demons went and attacked Inu-yasha, squeezing his body. Miroku pulled the sacred beads off his hand and let the wind tunnel do what it does best.

The demons were flying into his wind tunnel, but Naraku didn't go in. "Sango?" "Yes." "Go get Kagome's sacred arrows from in her room. They could help." "Kay." She jumped out the hole with Kaouga and Roku, followed by Kilala and ran to Kagome's room. _I gotta hurry or they probably won't make it. _Sesshomaru used his whip thingy and slahshed at the demons. _This is pathetic. Helping a bunch of mortals, a half demon, and a full demon. Why can't the wolf demon fight better than the others_? Soon, Kouga ripped through the demons_. Damn there's nothing I can do. That monk is using the wind tunnel and Inu-yasha half brother is using his whip. If only Kagome were alive. She could've sensed the jewel and maybe even killed Naraku. Sigh. Oh Kagome_... Inu-yasha slapped him in the back of his head and yelled again.

"Why you sitting there dozing off? You gotta help too dammit!" "How the hell am I gonna help when there's a endless pit in the monk's hand if I get in the way of his wind?" "Feh.Your doing everybody a favor." "Everybody except Kagome." Naraku was getting weak and the demons that were going into his body were coming out to protect him, not knowing that it was killing him as well. Miroku wrapped the beads back around his cursed hand. "Ah, I never had my wind tunnel going that long." He shook and then relaxed after a while. Kouga ran to Naraku and beat his face in, knowing that Sesshomaru would take care of the demons. _Damn, this man's not dying! Where's the source of him living? _

Sango was now back with the babies, Kilala, and Kagome's sacred arrows. "Kouga!" "Yeah?" "Here." Kouga stopped fighting Naraku's head and ran over to Sango. He took the arrows from Sango. "Thanks." Kouga ran over to Naraku and was about to stab him in his face with the arrows, but more sluglike demons came and wrapped around his body. Sango looked over at Miroku, who was kneeled on one knee, still a little shaky. "Miroku." She ran over to him and knelt beside him. "Are you ok Miroku?" "Yeah, I just used my wind tunnel too long." She stayed beside him and kissed his cheek. "Just in case we don't make it out here alive. I just want you to know that I will always love you Miroku. And I'll never forget you." He kissed her lips and got up. "To make sure we don't die, we have to kill Naraku." He dug into his robes and got out is sacred scrolls.

He threw the scrolls onto the demons and they sizzled and died. Inu-yasha unsheathed his Tetsuiga and sliced Kouga free from the demons. "I didn't ask for your help mutt." "Well you weren't geting anywhere fast you filthy wolf!" Kouga knelt down and got three arrows and stabbed Naraku's head with it. "Kanna, Kagura..." Kanna, who was right beside Kagura, got up and went to go help Naraku. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to go help Naraku." "For what?" "He called for us. I can feel it." "So what? He never helped us with anything." "He made us who we are today." "So?" "I have to go do something." She walked away, but Kagura grabbed her collar. "No, don't go. He's gonna die this time. No matter how many times he cries and boo hoos, we can't go down there." "Hmmm."

Right after Kouga stabbed Naraku, Kikyo got up and shot him with an arrow. This worked well. The cellar lit up with a purplish glow. It wasn't like the mist that Naraku always had when he came around. It was the purplish glow from the arrow. A jewelish glow. Kouga jumped back and let Naraku burn from the arrows. Inu-yasha pointed his Tetsuiga at Naraku. "Prepare to die. WINDSCAR!" The windscar flashed right at Naraku. He was trying to get more demons to come and help him, but realized that Sesshoamru killed most of them, Miroku sucked some up, and Kouga ripped a little bit of them apart. Now, Naraku's head was ripped to pieces and soon, nothing else was there except dead carcasses.

Kouga was about to jump for joy and go crazy that he...well they killed Naraku, until he realized Kagome hadn't moved. He ran over to her and picked her up, letting her head and back rest in his arms. "Kagome...wake up. I know you can do it. Just wake up...for me." She didn't move. "Kagome...come on." Sango walked over to them and placed Kaouga on Kagome's chest. She grabbed her clothes and looked at Kagome. "Naaaa. Ah. Naaaa." Kaouga started crying, seeing that her mother didn't move not one inch. "Waaaaaaa! Ahh!" "No, Kagome. You have to still be alive." He slowly started crying again.

"Kagome please..." Tears fell onto her cold face. He kissed Kagome's lips, laid Kagome down, and picked Kaouga up. "Guys. Even though Naraku is dead, Kagome isn't coming back." They all gasped except Sesshoamru. Sango was shocked. "You...you...are you serious?" He nodded. "Oh no Kagome." She started crying and Miroku held her tight. "I now realize how close everyone has gotten to Kagome. She can never be forgotten." Everyone except Sesshomaru still, nodded. "We should have a proper burial for Kagome. We all know she deserves it." "Uh..." Kouga swiftly turned around and looked at Kagome's shaky body. "Ka Ka Kagome..." He ran over to Kilala and set Kaouga on Kilala's, now big cat demon body. Then he ran to Kagome and held her body. "Kagome..." She started shaking and opened her eyes to Kouga.

"Kouga...Am I alive?" He nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Oh Kagome!" He hugged her closer. "Kagome..I thought I lost you for good. For the first time in my life I was scared. Scared that you wouldn't come back to me." She placed her hand on his armor and smiled. "When I was about to die...I was scared too. Where's Kaouga?" "Hold on. I'll go get her." He went over to Kilala and picked Kaouga up. "Here she is." He sat down and lifted Kagome's body so that she could hold Kaouga. "Look at my little girl." "Ah...Naaaaa." Kagome looked up at Kouga and smiled. "Kouga...I'm still a little weak." "Kay." He picked Kagome up, who was holding Kaouga. "She's alive!" Sango ran over to Kagome and smiled. "Kagome, I missed you so much." Shippo, who hadn't done anything, ran and jumped on Kagome.

"MOMMY!" "My Shippo." He kissed her cheek and jumped off. "We have to get her somewhere safe so Kagome can rest." Inu-yasha put the Tetsuiga on his shoulder. "First we need to find that jewel shard." "Kagome, I know your weak, but can you sense the jewel shard?" "Yeah...it's up there." They all jumped through the hole in the ceiling of the cellar. "Is it around here?" "No...it's about two floors up." They ran to the third floor and looked around. "Go down the hall...and it's...um...the second door on the right." They walked to where Kagome said it was and lord behold it was there. It was in a golden box on a stand. Inu-yasha opened the box and took the nearly whole Shikon Jewel. "Yes!" "Hey mutt, don't think that that jewel is yours. I know somewhere in that jewel are my two jewel shards."

"Whatever.""If anyone should get it, it's Kagome. She's the one who found it." "It's not like it matters. Kikyo could've done the same thing, but better." Kouga growled. "Let's get out of here." Miroku pulled out some scrolls. "But first I have to seal any of those demons powers." "Ok." They went back to the cellar and Miroku purified the demons. "There all done. Now let's get out of here." They walked out the castle, not passing Kagura or Kanna on their way out. "No more Naraku...what else is there to do?" "Gather the rest of the jewel and make it whole." "Let's put all of that aside and rest." They nodded and walked to an open area to set camp. Sesshomaru looked at them and turned around. "My work here is done. Naraku is no longer living." He walked away to his castle in the western mountains.

Kouga laid Kagome down on the ground and took Kaouga away from her. "You need to rest to restore your energy." "Ok...Kouga?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for not giving up on me...even if I was dead." He smiled. "Your welcome. And remember this one thing Kagome. I can never give up on you. Not if my life depended on it." She smiled and soon fell asleep. Sango sat beside Miroku and looked at his right hand. "You don't need the beads. Remember the wind tunnel is gone." "Oh yeah. Same for little Roku." Miroku took the beads off his hand and threw it aside. "Good ridens to that. I don't want to remember anything about my wind tunnel."

Kikyo made a fire and put a few rocks around it and threw in some sticks to keep the fire ablaze. "Naraku is now dead. Now all we have to do is get the Shikon Jewel as a whole, so I can purify it." Inu-yasha came to sit beside her. "Kikyo, have you thought about that baby thing?" "Um, no I haven't. What about it?" "Well I was just wondering when we were going to do it." She blushed. "I'll tell you when I'm ready." "Ok." He kissed Kikyo's lips and looked at the fire.

Kouga was sitting up against a tree and looked at Kagome._ I'm so glad that she's alive. Now that Naraku's dead, we have less things to worry about. _

_I'm glad your alive my Kagome.

* * *

_

**Kagasha: End of chappie 24. How'd it go?**

**Shippo: YEAH! KAGOME'S BACK!**

**Kagasha: Yeah I know. I just had to bring her back. I wanted her back and everybody was begging me. So everybody should be happy now. (smiles)**

**Kouga: That was kinda sad. But like I said before, it would've been sad if Kagasha died.**

**Kagasha: Yeah, because I wouldn't be able to give people my good stories. But I'm here, so Iget to write to all those fabulous readers.**

**Inu-yasha: (opens door) Hey Shippo. Your lttle girlfriend Rin is here.**

**Rin: Hi Shippo.**

**Shippo: (blushes) Hi.**

**Kagasha: Aww look at little Shippo. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! I hate them like crazy. But I doubt that people will give me flames anyway . Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	25. Is She Pregnant Again?

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you guys.**

**Shippo: Yeah another chappie!**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. I bet that's what everybody else is saying.**

**Shippo: Yeah.**

**Kagasha: Well, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_Is She Pregnant Again?_**

The next morning, Kouga was the first to wake up. It was a nice morning. The orange-yellow sun just rising above the trees. He got out the tree and went over to Kagome. She was sleeping soundlessly, breathing normally. He kissed her lips and when he did, she woke up. "Kouga, I need to go to my time. I have to go do something." "You want me, Shippo, and Kaouga to come with you?" "Please." "Ok." Kagome slowly got up and picked up Kaouga, who was sleeping on a couple blankets from Kagome's time. "Let me tell Inu-yasha first, so he'll know." She walked over to the tree where the sleeping hanyou slept and kicked the tree. She knew that his ears would hear the vibrations whether he was sleep or not.

Just as expected, Inu-yasha woke up and looked down at Kagome. "What?" "I need to go home." "WHAT!" He was leaning forward so much when he screamed that he fell out the tree. "Aw." He popped back up and yelled some more. "Why the hell you gotta go home this time?" "First of all I don't live here so I need to see my family and I gotta see if I'm pregnant again." He looked at her with awe and backed away. "Pregnant?" "Yeah, Inu-yasha." "You don't look pregnant." He walked up closer to her and poked her stomach. Kagome lifted up Kaouga in a better position and spoke. "But I might be. So I have to go home. Bye Inu-yasha." She started walking away, but Inu-yasha started screaming. "You can't just leave like that!" "Inu-yasha, I don't feel like fussing with you. And besides the sooner I get there, the sooner I get back, so calm down." She continued walking over to Kouga.

"Feh." He jumped back in his tree and sat there. Kouga finished packing up Kagome's things into her huge yellow bag and threw it over his shoulder. "Shippo." He shook Shippo awake and Shippo looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Good morning Daddy." "Come on Shippo. We're going to Kagome's time." Shippo immediaetly got up and jumped up. "Yeah!" He ran ahead of them and looked back. "Come on Mommy and Daddy." "Ha ha. Bye Inu-yasha." He didn't reply. Kagome looked ahead of her and walked to the well with Kaouga in her arms and Kouga by her side.

They got to the well in 13 minutes. "Ok, just hold onto me ok." "Why do that Mommy?" "Because me and Inu-yasha are the only ones that can enter the well. So if your with me, then you can come through. They all jumped in. The bluish-purple surroundings amazed Shippo. Kagome looked at Shippo and held Kaouga a little closer, so she wouldn't get away from her and maybe get stuck in between time. Soon, they got out the well and were walking to the Higurashi shrine. Kagome knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "Kagome." The door was quickly opened and Ms. Higurashi hugged Kagome. "Come on in." Everyone entered the house and sat on the couch except Kagome and Ms. Higurashi. "Mom, you got some money?" "For what?" "I need to pay for a pregnancy test." "You think your pregnant again?" "Yeah." She nodded and went upstairs int her room. She came back with a some money and handed it to Kagome.

"Here." "Thanks. Oh yeah. Kouga and Shippo?" "Yeah?" "Yeah Mommy?" "Remember that stuff I bought you guys last time you came here?" "Yeah." "Go upstairs and put an outfit on and meet me back down here." They went upstairs and when they came downstairs, they looked a mess. Kouga accidentaly put on Kagome's school skirt as a shirt and some jeans without any shoes. And Shippo had on some jeans with some other pants on as a shirt. Of course with no shoes. "Mommy this shirt doesn't fit." Ms. Higurashi giggled and Kagome put her free hand on her forehead and shook her head while smiling. "I knew I couldn't trust them to get dressed by themselves. Come on guys."

She told the two of them to go upstairs and helped them get dressed. "There. Let's go." Kouga, Shippo, Kagome and Kaouga headed out the door. "Bye mom." "Bye honey." When they all left, Ms. Higurashi closed and locked the door behind them. They headed to the pharmacy. Kagome went up to the counter and spoke. "Is there any at home pregnancy tests here?" "Yeah." "Um which one do you recommend?" The counter lady went behind her and picked up 3 pregnancy tests. " I used this one before. I really like this one. The other two, their ok from what I hear." "Ok, I'll get the one you tried." "Ok, that'll be $15.95." "Ok." Kagome paid for the item. "Thanks." "Your welcome." Kagome turned around and found Shippo eating an unpaid for lollipop and Kouga was gazing at cereal. "Come on." She grabbed Kouga's shirt and kicked Shippo's butt. "Get out."

They left and people were looking at Kouga and Shippo's tail and Kaouga's ears. Kagome and the others went into the house and went upstairs into Kagome's room. Kagome opened the the box to the pregnancy test. "Ok, hmmm hmmm mmm hmmm. Kay." She walked into the bathroom and took off her skirt and panties. She inserted the tester into her clit. After 5 minutes, she took the pregnancy test out and looked at the writing. It said positive. Kagome pulled her up skirt and panties and ran in her room and hugged Kouga. "I'm pregnant, Kouga!" He hugged her back and Shippo jumped on her shoulder. "Yeah, another brother or sister!" Kagome kissed Kouga on his lips and sat on her bed. "Another baby. I can't wait." She laid down on the bed and slowly fell asleep. Kouga kissed her lips, picked up Kaouga and walked out the room into the kitchen.

Ms. Higurashi was cooking some dinner for the family. "Hey." "Oh hi Kouga. How are you doing?" "Fine." "Are you and Kagome doing ok?" "Yeah. She just tried out the pregnancy test and she was positive." Ms. Higurashi smiled and continued cooking. "Congratulations." There was a long moment of silence and Kouga just looked around the kitchen. "So, how did you and Kagome meet?" He rocked Kaouga a little bit and spoke. "I met her when her, Inu-yasha, and the gang were going somewhere. I saw her and snatched her up to be mine. She didn't want me at the time. But later, she decided to come to me." "Oh." While some vegetables boiled, she walked over to Kouga.

"Let me get Kaouga, my little babyface." He handed Kaouga over to Ms. Higurashi and she rocked her and played with her. "Aha ha ha." She tickled her stomach with her finger and Kaouga reached for her finger. She grabbed her finger and started gumming on it. Drool slid down her finger when she pulled her finger out her mouth. "You drooly baby. Here, go back to daddy." Kouga's arms reached out for Kaouga and her arms reached for her daddy. She settled into his arms and looked around the kitchen. Shippo trotted down the stairs and looked around the house till he found Kouga. "Hey Daddy." "Hey Shippo." Shippo walked into the living room and looked at the tv. "Um, Ms. Higurashi, what button cuts this thing on?" After she put some noodles into the pot of boiling water, she walked to the tv and clicked the on button. "There you go. And this changes the channels." Shippo smiled and spoke. "Thanks." He flopped onto the couch and watched tv.

She went back to her cooking. After a while, the food was done and Kouga was upstairs waking Kagome up. "Kagome, wake up." "Why?" "It's time to eat. Come on." Kagome slowly got up and sluggishly walked down the steps, followed by Kouga. Kagome sat down on a mat and started eating. Shippo dug in because he was used to eating food from Kagome's time, but Kouga eyed it and poked at it. "What is this? Is it edible?" Kagome put her hand over her face. "Here we go again. Yeah it's edible Kouga. My mom wouldn't try to kill you." Kouga poked at the food again and then he grabbed a few noodles and slurped them up. He licked his lips and gobbled down the rest. "Kouga, there's something called chopsticks. Here, let me show you how to use them." She got up and fixed the chopsticks in Kouga's hands. "Now use them like this." She picked up her own chopsticks and showed him how to use them. "You get it?" "Yeah, I guess."

Kagome went back to her mat and started eating. "Oh yeah, mom where is Sota?" "He went over to a friend's house. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon." "Ok." Kouga tried eating with the chopsticks, but all the food that were on his chopsticks fell on his pants. He tossed the chopsticks aside and ate with his hands. "Ha ha." They all finished eating and Ms. Higurashi gathered all the dirty dishes and cleaned them. Kagome, Kouga, Shippo, and Kaouga, went upstairs and watched tv. Kaouga was fast asleep and was put in a crib Ms. Higurashi bought for her. Kagome sat in between Kouga's legs and leaned her head back.

Then she put her hands on her stomach and rubbed her stomach. "It may not look like it, but I'm pregnant." Kouga kissed her neck and continued watching tv.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Inu-yasha: It was alright.**

**Kagasha: I can never ask you for an opinion.**

**Inu-yasha: What did I do?**

**Kagasha: (sighs) Nothing. Well anywayz, if you give me at least 5 good reviews, I'll write another chappie. AND PLEASE, NO FLAMES! Please don't give me any. I hate them like crazy. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	26. Sex With A Dead Woman

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you. **

**Inu-yasha: It's about time.**

**Kagasha: Oh shut up. (sticks tongue out)**

**Sango: (grabs his ears) Stop picking.**

**Inu-yasha: (winces) Ow ow ow ow. Let go!**

**Sango: Not until you say sorry.**

**Inu-yasha: For what?**

**Sango: For being so rude.**

**Inu-yasha: Ow ow. Ok. I'm sorry ok.**

**Kagasha: Kay. Ha ha. Well, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga_

**_Sex With A Dead Woman_**

They watched tv until it was around 11:36pm. Shippo was already sleeping and was put in Sota's room while Kagome was drifting off to sleep and waking back up on Kouga's shoulder. He picked her up and she woke up. "What's going on?" "You were drifting to sleep, so I'm goona put you in bed so you can rest." She kissed his lips and snuggled in the bed when Kouga laid her down. He cut the tv off, took off his shirt and pants, and laid on the opposite side of Kagome. Kouga snuggled up close to Kagome and his kissed her neck, his arms going around her waist. "Oh, Kouga." He kissed her neck again.She smiled and put her hands on his. He stopped kissing her neck and slowly fell asleep. She turned around and looked at Kouga's handsome face. She kissed him and put her hands on his chest, resting her head under his chin.

**Next Morning**

Shippo was having a terrible dream that night. He tossed and turned everywhere. "Rin..." In his dream, his best friend, Rin, was slowly killed in front of his eyes. Tears streamed down his face while his dream went on. Kagome tried to save her, but in the process was killed as well. He sniffled and kept on dreaming. Shippo popped up from the dreamand looked around. _This isn't Mommy's room. Who's room is this? Where's Mommy? I'm scared. _He got up and slowly and quietly walked around the hall. He found Kagome's room and walked in. "Mommy...Mommy." Kagome flipped over and looked at Shippo. "Er, what is it Shippo?" It was 5:15 in the morning, so Kagome really wanted to go back to sleep. "I was scared. Can I sleep in here. I don't want to be alone."

She picked him up and laid him in between her and Kouga.

**In the Fuedal Era At Camp**

Sango, Roku, Kilala, and Miroku had left to go to the demon slayer's village to fix her Hiracos (i dont know how it's spelled. please tell me in the review.) because after hitting a number on Naraku, it got banged up and cracked. So Inu-yasha and Kikyo were the only ones there. Kikyo was in between his legs and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Her head was leaned back on her chest. A few soul collectors came and tossed some soul into her body. Inu-yasha started kissing her neck and his hands went to her breasts. He whispered in her ear. "I love you Kikyo." She moaned and held his hands as they played with her breasts through her shirt.

His hands were now at the opening of her shirt and he slowly opened it up. He grabbed her naked breasts and pinched her nipples, making her moan. Inu-yasha turned her around and she was now facing him. She threw her hands over his shoulders and kissed him deeply. "It's all yours." Inu-yasha smirked and kissed her again, his hands roaming her back. Kikyo's hands went to his ears and slowly played with them. He moaned in her mouth. Inu-yasha leaned forward, holding Kikyo's back, and placed her down on the ground. He left her lips as he went to kiss her neck and lick at her collar bone. His amber orbs looked at a spot to bite her on her neck to claim her as his. His fangs were revealed when he bit down on the right side of her neck.

"Ow, Inu-yasha..." He rubbed her face and bit down a little harder. "Ow." A tear came to her eye and it rolled down onto Inu-yasha's hand. He left her neck and licked the blood. Inu-yasha kissed her again and spoke. "Sorry Kikyo. But that's the only way I can prove to others that your all mine." He smiled and kissed her. He licked down to her belly button and kissed it. Kikyo moaned and bit her bottom lip. He untied the bow on her pants and pulled them down to her ankles. He dug his head in between her legs and licked her clit. "Aww Inu-yasha." His tongue kept licking at her and soon, it went in and out of her. Kikyo licked her lips and moaned. She came on his tongue and he licked it up like a thirsty dog. He went up to her lips and kissed her lips. Kikyo sat up and slowly took off his clothes.

She started kissing his neck and pushed him down. She kissed down to his hard thick member and started sucking. "Mmmm." Drool started sliding down his member. Kikyo held it as she sucked on it. "Mmmm Kikyo." He grabbed some grass from the ground and let it go. Kikyo started going faster, sucking harder and harder until her came in her mouth. She swallowed it went up and kissed him. He was panting like crazy and sweat slid down his face. Their eyes were nearly shut as they both stared at each other. She sat on his lap and his member slid in. "Ah." He held her hips and bounced her up and down. His eyes looked up to her bouncing breasts. His head went up and started sucking at her at her breasts, one after the other. "Oh Inu-yasha." His tongue flicked her nipple in her mouth.

They both came at the same time, his seed spilling into her. "Oh god." Their bodies were trembling and their toes were curled. Kikyo thought it was over, but Inu-yasha was wanting a little more. He got Kikyo off of him and put her on all fours. He positioned his member and slid in. "Ah!" He held her hips as grinded in and out of her. She gripped the grass and bit her lip. Their skin smacked up against each other and there was a smacking sound when he went in. His hands went up to her breasts and played with her nipples. He started going fast, both about to climax. "Oh god, Inu-yasha." He came and fell on her back. He kissed her neck and smiled. Kikyo quickly turned around and Inu-yasha almost fell on top of her, but he kept his balance with his arms. He lowered himself down onto her and kissed her. They kept kissing like crazy and drool slid down the crease of Kikyo's lips. They stopped kissing and Inu-yasha spoke. "I love you Kikyo." "I love you too."

Inu-yasha got up and got Miroku and Sango's sleeping bags. "Get up." She got up and he placed an open sleeping bag down. "You can lay down now." She laid down and Inu-yasha did the same with another open sleeping bag in his hand. He laid it on top of the both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and soon they both fell asleep.

**In Kagome's Time**

Now it was around 12:02pm and Kaouga started crying like crazy. "Waaaah ah ah waaaaaah!" Kouga woke as soon as she started crying. Kagome woke slowly after that. "Ah man." She was about to get up, but Kouga stopped her. "I got it. Just relax." He got out of bed and picked Kaouga up. "It's ok." She started sniffling and looked up at Kouga. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "It's ok." She started crying again. Kagome turned around and look at them with droopy eyes. "Maybe she's hungry. Go downstairs and feed her." "Ok." He walked downstairs while rocking Kaouga in his arms. He looked in the refrigerator and looked for the baby food. "What did the baby food look like again?" He picked up a small jar and looked at it. "This should be it." (it was.) Kouga walked over to the couch and sat on it and put Kaouga in an upright position.

"Ah man I forgot the spoon thingy." He got back up, got a spoon, and sat back down. "Ok." Kaouga was still crying like crazy. He opened the jar, got a little bit on the spoon, and fed it to her. "Mmmm." Once she swallowed it, her gave her some more. Soon, she was finished eating and was taken upstairs. "She's a sleepy baby now." Kouga laid Kaouga down in the crib and she soon fell asleep. Kagome got up and spoke. "I wonder if I might have more than one baby." "Why'd you think that?" "Well wolves have more than one pup when their pregnant, right?" He sat down in her spinning chair and spoke. "Yeah...most of the time." "What do you mean most of the time?" "Well for me, I was the only pup. My mom had a problem with having pups so she only had one, which was me." "Oh, well I was just thinking that the having more than one baby thing might've kicked in." "Maybe." Kouga looked up at Kagome and walked up to her. He placed his soft lips on hers and soon parted from her lips.

She looked at him with an open mouth and wide eyes. "What was that for?" "I just love you so much." She smiled. Kouga got up again started looking through her dresser. "Don't look through my dresser." "I'm gonna anywayz, I wanna know what's in this thing." He threw bras and panties on the floor and soon found a box. He flopped on the floor cross-legged and looked in the box. In the box, there was a bunch of condoms. He looked at it in awe and bit it. It opened and fell on the floor. "What the world is this?" Kouga slid the condom on his finger and looked at it. "Kagome, what is this?" She turned her head around and found him playing with a condom. "Gimme!" She dove for the box and grabbed his finger that had the condom on it. "Tell me what this thing is?" She blushed and shook her head. "Tell me Kagome." She sighed and spoke. "It's something you put on your..." "What put on your what?" She pointed to the space in between his legs. He looked down. "That? Why put this thing on it? Won't it hurt it?"

"No. It's for protection. From diseases or for safe sex." "Safe sex, huh. So we never had safe sex did we?" "No. But I trust you so I didn't use them." "Oh. So how you put em on?" "I'll show you when we use them." She was about to get up but he grabbed her arm and pulled her down. "I want to know how to put it on now." She blushed even more and gulped. "O...k. Pull down your boxers." He pulled them down and revealed his manhood. She got the condom and slipped it on. "Ow." "What?" "It's too tight." "What? Too tight? That's the biggest size I bought!" "Well get a bigger size because this hurts." He ripped it off, tossed it aside, and pulled his boxers back up. "Mommy, do I have to wear a condom?" Kagome blushed and slowly turned to see a wide awake Shippo. "You were woke the whole time, weren't you?" "Yup. So do I have to wear a condom?" "No, you just a little boy." "Kay." He rolled over and looked at the wall.

**Demon Slayer's Village**

Sango was working on her Hiracos in a hut the managed to still stand. Miroku had sat Roku down on a baby chair that Kagome bought for him. Roku had a bright smile as he moved his arms up and down as he played with Miroku's staff. "Look at the little baby man." "Ah ha. Ah ha ha." He finally caught and ring from the staff and gummed it, slobbering on it like crazy. "Get off of it crazy." He slightly pulled the staff away, but Roku kept on grabbing. Miroku dropped the staff and picked Roku up. The staff fell and Roku's hands patted Miroku's face. He tickled his stomach with his finger and Roku laughed. "Ha ha." "Crazy baby." He walked into the hut that Sango was in and spoke. "You almost done Sango?" "I'm getting there. Just in a little bit, ok." "Ok." For the rest of the time they were there, Miroku fed Roku and watched her fix the Hiracos."

After a while, Sango was done. "There. Done. Come Miroku." Miroku stood up with the sleeping Roku in his arms and went outside, got his staff and the chair, and jumped onto Kilala's back. "Let's go Kilala." Kilala flew away to the campsite. It took about 12 minutes for them to get there and when they did, they gasped. Inu-yasha was sleeping in a sleeping bag with Kikyo...NAKED! Sango was about to go and wake the two of them up, but Miroku tapped her shoulder and shook his head. "Let's not bother them." She sighed and ate a piece of fruit that had dropped from a tree.

Miroku sat beside her and whispered in her ear. "I wonder how it is to have sex with a dead woman." She giggled and bit another piece of the fruit.

* * *

**Kagasha: Well that's the end.**

**Shippo: Are you really serious? This is the end?**

**Kagasha: Oh of course not. Not so soon.**

**Shippo: (sighs) Phew. I thought you were.**

**Kagasha: I couldn't stop the story like that. The story would have a better ending than that.**

**Shippo: Yeah.**

**Kagome: Finally Inu-yasha and Kikyo did something.**

**Kagasha: Yeah. Everybody was asking when they were going to have sex, so I decided to do it in this chappie.**

**Kagome: Oh ok.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Do I really have to say it. But I will. PLEASE PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! There's no use in having them. All you gotta do is tell me that I messed on something or something like that. But don't get mad at me because it wasn't the way you want it. Remember, this is a FANFIC! My imagination. My story. Not yours. Sorry, I had to say that. But your the fabulous people that got me still writing this story, so I thank you. And remember to tell me how to correctly spellSango's boomerang. Ok.Bye fore now!**

**Shippo: BYE GUYS!**


	27. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone. Kagasha here. I'm glad to have all my good reviews, but Nicole Hibiki gave me my 200th review! Who would've known that _The Death of Kouga _would get so many reviews. I'm so proud. **

**Thank you, fabulous readers who reviewed and the ones who read, but didn't review. You gave me reviews and they counted up to 200. More chappies will be posted, so you can still be happy. Nicole Hibiki, isn't a member, but she does review now and then. YEAH NICOLE HIBIKI! Bye for now!**

**-Kagasha**


	28. Leaving To See Friends

**Kagasha: Hey everybody. Here's another chappie for you guys.**

**Kouga: (walks in) I'm back!**

**Kagasha: Yeah, where'd you go?**

**Kouga: I went over to Hakkaku's. **

**Kagasha: Oh. Well ENJOY!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_The Death of Kouga_**

**_Leaving To See Friends_**

Shippo fell asleep soon after he turned to face the wall. Kagome got up from the floor with the condom box and put it back in her drawer. "No more of that crazy stuff." Kouga was thinking as to why some of the condoms were gone from the pack. "Hey Kagome." "Yeah Kouga?" "Why were some condoms missing?" She picked Kaouga up and flipped her hand up. "Please don't start." She walked out the room and down to the kitchen. "I might go for a walk. Or I might stop by to see some friends of mine. Yeah I should do that. They'll be surprised to see that I have a baby. But I'll have to explain the whole ear and tail thing." Kagome took a bottle out from the frig and microwaved it. When it was done, she put the bottle in Kaouga's mouth and fed her. She walked back upstairs into her room. "Um Kouga. I'm going over to see some of my friends." "Let me and Shippo come." "But..." "Come on. All because there's no demons in your time doesn't mean you can lock us up in your house forever."

"True. Ok. Around 2 you should go and wash up." "Kagome, what does a two look like?" She got some paper and a pen and wrote a two. "This is what a two looks like. And you see that circle pink thing. That's a clock. When you see the little hand point to two and the long hand point at twelve, then it's 2 o clock." Then she wrote a twelve on the paper. "Oh I get it now." He flopped on the bed. "That gives me some time to relax." "Yeah, about two hours. I'll get your clothes picked out when your done washing." "Ok." He snuggled up against a pillow and slowly fell asleep along with Shippo.

Soon, Ms. Higurashi woke up and walked downstairs. "Good morning Kagome." "It's more like a good afternoon Mom." She smiled and went into the kitchen. "Did you three eat anything?" "The only person that ate was Kaouga." "Ok. I'll fix you three something to eat. Kouga told me that your pregnant again Kagome." "Yeah. I can't waittill the baby comes." "Don't get too happy Kagome. That's gonna be a lot of money to use. And little Kaouga isn't even one yet." "Yeah I know. I've realized that. But by the time the baby is born, Kaouga will be one." Ms. Higurashi sat next to her daughter. "I remember when you were one. You were so crazy. Your father was around then. It was nice to see his face light up when he saw you. But he left a long time ago. You were so cute." She smiled and Kagome did the same.

"Hey mom, you know how wolves have more than one pup when they get pregnant?" "Yeah I guess so. Why?" "Well I guess that part kicked in, because my stomach feels bigger than when I was pregnant with Kaouga." "Maybe it's just a big baby." Kagome closed her eyes and shrugged. "I don't know." "Ok, well let me start cooking." Ms. Higurashi went to the frig and took out some eggs, pancakes, saugages, and bacon. "This should be enough meat for him." She took out a frying pan, cracked the eggs and splashed them into the frying pan. She started scrambling the eggs.

Kouga came downstairs and saw Kagome. "Hey love." "Hey." He kissed her lips and sat beside her. "Kagome, can you put some sausages in the microwave for me." "Ok. Here, hold Kaouga." "Kay." He got her and rocked her in his arms, while Kagome put sausages into the microwave. "Will two minutes do?" "Yeah, that'll do." She pushed in two and 2 zeros. "There." The sausages started cooking and Kagome went and sat back beside Kaouga. She turned to Kaouga and tickled her stomach. "Hey little baby. Aren't you a cute little baby? Yes you are." Kaouga laughed and reached for her finger. She didn't grab it because Kagome pulled it away right before she had the chance to grab it and gum on it.

"Kagome?" "Yeah." "Sorry, if I didn't have a baby shower for you before Kaouga was born. I'll make sure I have one for you this time." "Thanks Mom." Ms. Higurashi finished cooking cheesy scrambled eggs and left them in the pan. She took the sausages out the microwave and set them on the counter. She put a lot of strips of bacon on a plate, put it in the microwave, and let them cook.

After about 7 minutes, the food was done and everybody was eating. Shippo was eating everything on the plate, but yet again, Kouga was picking at the eggs and the pancakes. "Mom, you realize everytime I got pregnant we always have breakfast together and he picks at it." "I guess that's a sign of good luck." They giggled. Kagome grabbed Kouga's hand and spoke. "Stop picking at it." He looked up at her. "Is this stuff even edible? It looks deadly." "If it's deadly, why would I eat it and why would my mom cook a deadly food?" He thought about that and didn't say anything after that.

She let his hand go and Kouga stopped picking at the food and instead, started eating it. "This ain't half bad." "I told you." She continued to eat her own food.

Soon, everyone was done eating and it was getting close to 2 o clock. "Kouga, could you get in the shower for me?" "Why?" "Because it's close to 2. I want to go see my friends." "Oh yeah. Ok. I'll go." He kissed he cheek and walked upstairs and into the shower. Kaouga was in Kagome's arms sleep, while Shippo swung his legs on the couch. "Shippo, when Kouga gets out the shower you go in." "Ok Mommy." He continued watching tv. She sat down beside him and watched with him. "Ha ha."

The shower went off and there were footsteps leading to Kagome's room. "Shippo, go ahead and take a shower." "But I don't know how." "Kay. Now that I think about it, you two should take a bath together. Come on." Shippo hopped off the bed and followed Kagome into the bathroom. She plugged up the hole at the bottom of the tub and filled it up with water. Once the water was filled, Shippo stripped and hopped in. "Aww this feels good." Kagome smiled and took off Kaouga's clothes. She picked her up and brung her into her room. "Kouga, did you see this little blue carrier thing?"

"Um...here it is." He handed her the little carrier and she walked back into the bathroom. She put the carrier in the water and put Kaouga in it. Shippo splashed some water in the little bath carrier. Kaouga laughed and splashed in the water. Kagome pour some water in the carrier so she had some more water to splash in. (the little carrier thing is a little floaty that looks like a little bath tub for babies.) "Ok, start washing Shippo." "Ok." He got a washcloth, lathered it up, and started washing. Kagome did the same with Kaouga.

They were out after 10 minutes, Kaouga and Shippo wrapped in towels. Kouga was sitting on the bed with boxers on. "Kagome, your gonna have to help me with putting my clothes on." She giggled. "Ok. Right after I'm done with Kaouga." She put Kaouga down, dried her off, put lotion on, and dressed her pu in some cute clothes. After she was done with Kaouga, she picked out some clothes for Kouga and Shippo. "Here. Wear these." This time they put their clothes on right. "Let's go."

She picked Kaouga up and got a stroller. They walked downstairs. "Mom, we're leaving." "Ok, be safe." "With Kouga around, I will." Kouga and Kagome smiled. Kagome got her keys from the coffee table and walked out the door. Kagome put the stroller down and set Kaouga in the stroller and fastened the buckle.

They started walking and they crashed into Hojo.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Do you still like it?**

**Kagome: I wonder what'll happen between me and Hojo.**

**Inu-yasha: Why'd you have to stop it there?**

**Shippo: Yeah, why did you stop it there?**

**Kagasha: To keep people guessing.**

**Shippo & Inu-yasha: Oh.**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. REMEMBER, PLEASE NO FLAMES! There's no point in having them. They just get on peoples nerves. If you don't like it, don't read it. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: Bye guys!**


	29. Secrets Revealed

**Kagasha: HEY EVERYBODY! FIRST OF ALL I JUST WANT TO TELL EVERYBODY I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THIS CHAPPIE UP! I WAS SUPER DISTRACTED AND COMPLETELY FORGOT! SO SORRY! Well here goes the chappie you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Death of Kouga_**

**_Secrets Revealed_**

Hojo looked down at the little baby in the stroller the was soundlessly alseep. "Um, hi Kagome. Nice to finally see you again." "Yea...Oh. Hojo, this is Shippo and this is Kouga." They shook hands and said hello. "You haven't been to school in a while and I bought you something to make you feel better, but I left it at the house." Kouga started growling and Kagome knew why. "You want to come over and get it?" "Um...sure. Why not?" They followed Hojo to his house. "What's up with him, huh Kagome?" "Just shut up." "Why do I have to shut up? You got some explaining to do when we're done with him." "Can you just calm down?" "Whatever." He still continued to growl while following Hojo. "Well, here we are." "Wow." Shippo looked around his house looking at the new things that he never seen at Kagome's house. Kagome sat on the couch and held Kaouga. Hojo sat beside her, gulped and smiled. "I see you have a lovely baby Kagome. Congratulations." Kouga quickly sat on the other side of Kagome and glared at Hojo. "And she's pregnant with my other baby now." "Oh...well...congratulations. Um..can I hold her?" "Yeah."

Kagome handed Kaouga to Hojo and he smiled. "She's very pretty. I see where she gets most of her looks from." Kouga felt a slap in the face and had this evil look on his face. _Is he trying to call me ugly? _Kaouga started crying from the unusual face. He quickly handed Kaouga back to Kagome. "I'm sorry." "It's ok. She's just not used to you yet." "Oh...well, what's her name?" "Kaouga." "That's pretty." Kouga jumped in the conversation yet again. "Thank you very much. I gave her the name." "Oh." Clearly Hojo was intimidated by Kouga and when into the kitchen to get some water. Shippo stopped looking at all the stuff and sat down on Kagome's lap. Hojo came back in the living room and sighed. "What's wrong Hojo?" "Oh nothing. I'll go get your stuff and I'll get you something else for Kaouga and the new baby." "Thanks." He went upstairs to get it.

Right when Hojo went upstairs, Kagome punched Kouga in his arm. "Ow. What the hell was that for?" "For being so rude to Hojo. There's nothing going on if you must know so calm down." He growled and looked the other way. Kagome kissed his soft pink lips and smiled. "Just relax, please." He smiled. "Ok." He kissed her back and chilled out. _She did it again. Making do whatever she wanted me to with a single kiss. _Hojo came back downstairs with a box nicely wrapped with a bow on top. "Here. I hope this'll help." "Thanks. We'll be on our way Hojo. I'm going to come back later on." "Ok, bye." "Bye." They all got up and left the house. Hojo sighed and closed the door. _How could she do that to me?_

Shippo was walking ahead of Kagome and Kouga with his hands on the back of his head. "Now where are we going?" "We're going to my friends house." "Is it another man friend of yours?" "No. Actually it's a very close friend of mine that happens to be a girl." "Hmm." "What's up with you Kouga? Your so evil today." "I don't like that Hojo boy. I smelled something weird about him. It wasn't normal." "Oh. Well just to let you, he means no harm." "Ok."

They went to Yuka's house and she looked drowsy. But when she seen Kagome, she got really happy. "Oh my god! Kagome!" She hugged her tight and smiled. "I haven't seen you in so long. Come in." They all walked in and when Shippo and Kouga walked in, she got an akward look on her face. "Um...Kagome...what's up with the tail thing?" "Oh. This is kind of long, so you'll have to sit and listen." "Ok." She sat down in a chair and Kagome sat beside her. She told her the whole story about where they're from and the well and Inu-yasha. "Ooo. I get it now. Makes perfect sense." "So I'm guessing this is your baby." "Yea." "Look at the pretty baby. You so pretty. Yes you are." She wiggled her finger in front of Kaouga and she grabbed it. "She sure has a strong grip." "Yeah." "What's her name?" "Kaouga." "Such a pretty name for such a pretty baby."

"So how have you been Yuka?" "Oh, I've been doing great. My grades are getting nice with Arimi's help." "Are they home?" "No, I called them earlier today. They said they were going to go study and after that go somewhere to eat. I decided to rest for a while." "Oh." "So you've been in that well all this time?" "Yea." "And so this is the man you fell for? He's something worth being with if you ask me." Kagome smiled. "Yeah. That's him." Yuka looked Kouga over and gave him her approval. "So that's where Kaouga got the little dog ears from?" "Yup." "You met up with Hojo yet?" "Yea. He gavem something, but I didn't open it yet." "Oh. Well he's been worried sick about you. Every day, he's asking where is Kagome and is she alright. It gets pretty tiring, but he cares." Kouga started growling and Yuka giggled. "Calm down. He's just worried." "Well he better be worried about getting the life beat out of him if he messes with my Kagome." "Kouga, what did I tell you. Calm down." "No I'm not going to calm down. He's trying to mess with Kagome and I'm not going to have it." Kagome got furious. "Shut up Kouga. Your acting like Inu-yasha right now. Just sit down and shut up." He growled and walked outside. "There's no way I act like that mutt. NO WAY!"

She sighed. "Don't mind him. He's been a little off after we went to Hojo's." "Well, did anything big happen?" "Not really. He was just being Hojo...the Hojo that's sad and depressed." Yuka sat beside Kagome and noticed her stomach was bigger than it usually was. "Aww, I see a little baby bump." She smiled. "It's his right?" "Yeah." "That's nice. So you know what your having?" "No, but I got a good feeling that I'm having twins this time. I feel bigger than last time." "Are you having a baby shower?" "Yup. My mom told me she'll plan it." "Let me know when is it. I'll be there." Shippo climbed on the couch and laid his head on Kagome's arm. "And who is the little man right there?" "I'm Shippo." "Hey Shippo. Are you Kagome's other son?" "No, but I do call her Mommy." "You must love her a lot huh?" "Yea." "Well, let me go. I told Hojo I'll be there later on." "Make sure nothing happens." "What's going to happen if I'm pregnant Yuka?" "Oh yea." "And I thought I was the slow one." Yuka punched Kagome in her arm and they left. Kouga was on the porch still growling and grumbling.

"Kouga come on." He got up and they walked home. "Mommy, I thought we were going to...yawn...go to Hojo's house." "We are. But I'm leaving you and Kaouga here." Shippo took off his clothes, left his boxers and his t-shirt on, and flopped on the couch. He soon fell asleep. Kagome took Kaouga upstairs and put her in her crib. She went back downstairs and hugged Kouga. He hugged her back. "What's going on?" "Nothing. I just wanted to hug you." He lifted up her face and kissed her lips. "I love you Kagome." "I love you too. Come on. We got to go to Hojo's." He sighed. "Ok." They kissed one more time and then left again.

In about 10 minutes, they were at Hojo's again for the day. Kouga was a little calmer than earlier. "You two want anything to drink?" "I'd like some lemon-aid." "I don't want anything." Hojo went in the kitchen and got two glasses of lemon-aid. "Here." "Thanks." She drunk the lemon-aid and exhaled. "That was nice." When Hojo was done drinking his lemon-aid, he grabbed Kagome's hand. "Um, can you come with me for a minute? Excuse us." They both got up and walked upstairs to Hojo's room, leaving Kouga in the living room.

Hojo sat on his bed and gave Kagome a sad look. "Kagome, how could you?" "How could I what Hojo?" "How could you leave me for him after all we've been through? How could you have his baby when you were pregnant with mines last year?" All the memories of Hojo and the upcoming baby filled her head. "Hojo, I couldn't have the baby last year. I just couldn't." "Why not Kagome? How come you were able to have a baby y a different man a year later? Did you truly love me Kagome? Did you?" "Hojo, I couldn't afford a baby last year. My mother couldn't help me either. I just couldn't take care of a baby." "It was our baby Kagome. **Our** baby. I could've and would've helped you and the baby with anything. I told you that. I told you that I would be there for you two. Why couldn't you believe me?"

She slowly started crying. "Hojo, I...I...I don't know anymore. I was going to have the baby. I really was. But then reality hit me hard. One person can't take care of a baby that two people created. We were going to have to pay for a lot if we had that baby. And what if we had twins?" "You basically have twins now. Your baby is not even one yet and your pregnant with another. Now who knows if you'll have twins this time?" She didn't speak. She couldn't speak. He was right. "I...I...I still don't know Hojo." "Exactly." Kagome fell to the floor and kept on crying. "I'm sorry Hojo. I really am. I wanted to have the baby, but I was scared. Scared that I couldn't do anything for him or her. So after tell ing you I was going to have the baby, I went and got an abortion. I lied and told you I miscarried. I'm so sorry Hojo."

Hojo eyes went wide and he stared at Kagome. "You...you lied Kagome?" His eyes were watering up now. "Why would you lie Kagome? If you told me the real reason back then, I wouldn't be so upset. But it took you one year to gather up the courage to tell me that you lied? Kagome, I loved you, always have. I would've accepted the fact if you would've told me, but Kagome...you don't know how much this hurts." He got off his bed and sat down in front of Kagome, who was still crying. "Kagome..." He lifted up her face and looked dead into her eyes. "As much as this hurts me, to finally find out the truth, I still love. No matter what." He leaned in and kissed Kagome's lips.

Right when he kissed her, Kouga came in. "What the hell!"

* * *

**Kagasha: Well that's the end of this chappie. How'd it go? It feels nice to be writing again. Like I said earlier, I'm soooooooooooo sorry for taking sooo long with this. I was losing track and doing other things. So sorry.**

**Inu-yasha: Yeah. You did take a while to write this chapter.**

**Miroku: Because she was with me.**

**Kagasha: Whatever. No I wasn't.**

**Kouga: No matter how long it took, it was worth the wait.**

**Kagasha: Yeah. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 or more reviews and I'll give you another chappie. This time, it won't take as long. NO FLAMES! Bye for now!**

**Shippo: Bye guys!**


	30. All About Kagome

**Kagasha: Hey everybody! Here's the new chappie.**

**Shippo: Your starting to keep track with this now.**

**Kagasha: Yeah. I was too caught up with other things I didn't have time for this. But now I'm getting more time.**

**Shippo: Good. Cause I like reading your stories.**

**Kagasha: (hugs Shippo) Awww. Thank you sooo much!**

**Shippo: (smiles) Your welcome.**

**Kagasha: Well here's the new chappie. ENJOY!**

_

* * *

_

_The Death of Kouga _

**_All About Kagome_**

Hojo and Kagome looked up at Kouga when he barged in. Hojo quickly took his lips off Kagome's and just looked at him shocked. The first thing Kouga did was grab Hojo's neck and slammed him on the bed, choking him. Kagome got up and grabbed Kouga's shirt. "Kouga, stop. Stop please." "Why are you begging? There must be a reason why you don't want me to kill him right here and now." "I just don't want him to die." "Why!" "I'll...I'll only tell you if you let go." By now, Hojo was tearing up and his face was red. Kouga pressed hard on his neck and finally let go. Hojo lightly held his neck and breathed heavily. Kouga flopped on the bed and looked at Kagome. "So...what you have to say before I kill him?"

"Kouga, your not killing anybody. Please calm down." She sat in a chair and scooted and held his hand. He looked down at Kagome and was waiting impatiently. She kissed his hand and looked at him. "Kouga...last year, I was pregnant with his baby." Right after that, Kouga laughed like crazy. "You telling me that you went with him and had his baby? If you had the baby, where is it?" "That's just the thing. I didn't have it." "The baby died in your stomach?" "No. I killed it. Kouga, there's something called an abortion. Where you can kill the baby if you wanted to. That's what I did."

He was shocked and his eyes went wide. "Why would you kill a baby Kagome?" "Because...I don't know." Hojo finally got his breath and spoke. "She told me she miscarried and right after she told me, she got an abortion. I didn't know until today." "Mmmm. So that's why you were crying. But that still doesn't explain the kiss." "Kouga, let's just leave that unsaid." "But Kagome, I knew you a year ago. But you were with Inu-yasha back then. So that means that you got pregnant when you where with Inu-yasha." He leaned back and flopped on the bed. "Now I really don't care. You were with the mutt back then. So no worries for me." Kagome gave Kouga an I'm-not-playing look, so he stopped. "Kagome, I...I...never mind." "What is it Hojo?" "I um...I still love you no matter and I'd love to have the baby whenever..." That's all he was able to say. Kouga pounced on Hojo and was strangling him again. "No she's not going to have your baby. She's my mate, ok!" Hojo grabbed Kouga's hand and tried to push it away, but failed. Kagome grabbed his shirt and pulled at it. Failing at that, she grabbed his tail and pulled it hard. That got him off.

"Kouga, what's wrong with you?" "Nothing's wrong with me. I just don't want no other guy messing with my woman." Kagome sighed. "Hojo, I'll see you when I go back to school." He coughed and spoke. "Ok." They left the house and Kagome snapped. "Kouga, don't you ever make me look like I'm your slave woman! You keep on saying how I'm your woman and everything, but that doesn't give you a right to strangle and choke people that love me. What actually made you think that I was going to say, 'Yes, I'll have your baby' when I'm with you? Kouga, did you forget that I love you and no..." Before she ould finish, Kouga hugged her tight and kissed her softly. He kissed her again and looked her dead in her eyes. "Ok. No more fussing. Let's just go home and relax. Please Kagome?"

She smiled and said yes. _It's something how he can do that to me. First I'm mad, now I just want to be near him. Maybe I just can't stay mad at him too long._

They went home around 4 and Shippo was still sleeping. Kagome kissed his forehead and sat in the kitchen. Kagome's mom was feeding Kaouga and rocking her back and forth. "How she been?" "Oh, she been a good baby. Only cried I guess once while you two were gone." "Good. What are we eating?" "Well, I haven't really thought about it." "How about we go out?" Her mother was surprised since she usually cooked. "Where should we go?" "To the restaurant near my school." "WacDonald's?" Kagome laughed. "No, it's another one around there. Let's check it out later." She nodded her head and placed the empty bottle on the table. She burped Kaouga and let her fall asleep in her arms.

Kouga had went upstairs after going coming in. He sat on Kagome's bed and started thinking. _Am I really like Inu-yasha, but don't want to admit it? And if I am won't she just leave me like she left Inu-yasha? All I was doing was protecting my mate and telling that boy that she's mine. I know I strangled him, but it was only out of instinct. If I wanted to, I would've killed him. But...maybe Kagome is starting to hate me for being like that mutt. Being crazy jealous and over protective like a concerned parent. But I'm just a concerned mate. She's beautiful and other men would want her and maybe even grope her. But... _He said and flopped back on the bed. _Maybe I love her too much. _

Shippo had walked upstairs and into Kagome's room while Kouga was still thinking. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Kouga shook his head and looked at Shippo. "Huh?" He flopped on the bed. "What's wrong? Your head band on too tight?" Kouga chuckled and shook his head again. "No, just doing some thinking." "Oh." He laid down on Kouga's stomach and sighed. "I can't wait till Mommy has the baby." "Me neither." Kagome came upstairs with Kaouga in her arms and walked in. "Aww, is this one of those father son moments?" "Yeah, you could say that." "Kouga, we're going to a restaurant later on. Just to let you know." "Ok." She put Kaouga in her crib and went back downstairs. "Did something happen between you and Mommy?" "No." _How did he know? I won't say anything about it to him. _"Daddy? Um, you know Rin right?" "Yeah, why?" "Well..." He started blushing. "I...I really..." He started smiling and put his hands over his face. "Oh, so you like her?" He nodded. "Yeah, she's really pretty and everything. It's just that..." She dug his face into Kouga's stomach. "Mes alreashy wo with Koroku." "Huh?"

He lifted his face up and said it over. "She already goes with Kohaku." He dug his face back in Kouga's stomach again and sighed. "It hurts huh?" He nodded his head. Kouga started playing with Shippo's little puff ball and sighed. "It's not always easy loving somebody, Shippo. It's hard, so don't go around thinking love is easy. Ok?" Shippo nodded again. "Good. Now put a smile on your face and go downstairs." "I'll try." He got up and went downstairs.

While Shippo was walking down the steps, Kagome was coming back up. She went in the her room and sat on the bed without even looking at Kouga. He sighed and turned his body to look at her. "Kagomee." She didn't speak. "Kagoomee." "What?" "Lay down." It took her a while to lay down, but she did. He started playing in her head nad kissing her forehead. "I said I was sorry. And I mean it Kagome. It's just that I don't get the big reason your mad. I thought apologizing would make you happy, but your not." He kissed her forehead again.

Kagome took a deep breath then exhaled. "Kouga, everyting you did while we were at Hojo's was plain meaningless. I mean, there was no point to it. You tried killing him. And for what? Loving me? Being there when I needed him? Through thick and thin?" Kouga was furious by now. "Kagome, that was back then! This is now! What happened a year ago, didn't happen now! And what about me? I was here when you needed me! I was here through thick and thin! And most of all, I LOVE you Kagome! You seem to hear it, but not understand it! I LOVE YOU!" He blew out a puff of air and walked out the room. Kagome just started crying.

_Why am I so stupid? I don't deserve to be loved. People love me, but why? Why am I loved? _

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: Finished with this chappie. How was it? Should I continue?**

**Kouga: I think so. There's a lot of drama.**

**Inu-yasha: That's all Kagasha writes is soap operas and chick stories.**

**Kagasha: (flaming) SHUT UP INU-YASHA! I SEE YOU WERE JUST READING IT!**

**Inu-yasha: That's because basically choked me to death and threatned to rip my ears off.**

**Kagasha: (smiling evily) I know.**

**Kouga: Well I like it and I don't think it's a chick flick. (kisses Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Well...anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES! Ihate them as much as the next person. If you had the time to read it, you should be kindenoguh to leave a good reiview. Bye for now!**

**Shippo: (jumps on Kagasha's head) BYE GUYS!**


	31. Moonlight

**Kagasha: Hey guys!!! How's it going? I'm sorry it took so long, but at least I'm still thinking about you guys right. The other guys aren't here right now, they decided to go out without me. And besides, I had to write this story. So I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

_

* * *

_

**_Moonlight_**

They were now at the restaurant near Kagome's school. Kagome wasn't eating much. She ate some sushi and some noodles. But Kouga was ordering everything on the menu. Kagome's mother was shaking her head everytime the waiter came back to the table with a big plate of food. Shippo only ate a plate of food and was done for the day.

Kouga looked at Kagome, tilted his head, and spoke. "Hey Kagome. What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling too good. It's probably the baby."

"You sure the baby not hungry?"

"I'm sure."

He leaned across the table and kissed her. He kept on eating. Shippo rubbed his mother forehead. "Your hot! Really hot!" Kagome groaned and turned another direction. He ran his fingers through her hand and sipped some of his juice.

After a while, Kagome got up from the table and went to the bathroom. "Maybe she has to go real bad." But then, Kouga smelled a funny irritating scent. It drived his nose crazy.

"It's Kagome." He got up from the table.

"But Kouga, she's in a woman's restroom."

"I don't care." He ran through everyone, not caring if he knocked them over. He went into the woman's bathroom and knocked on the first door.

"Huh?"

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" The toilet flushed and she sluggishly walked out.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I guess it's the baby."

"This never happened before."

"I know. But remember all pregnancies are not the same." She almost fell as she tried to walk out of the bathroom.

"I got you", Kouga said as he helped Kagome out of the bathroom. Women who were in the bathroom and some women coming into the bathroom looked at them suspiciously. They sat back down at the table and Kagome laid her head down on her folded arms. Kagome's mother looked at her.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I was just feeeling a little sick is all. I guess I just need to rest."

Shippo rubbed Kagome's back and sighed. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his mother. The dinner went by after another 10 minutes of Kouga's constant eating and they went home. Kouga carried Kagome out of the car and into the house. He walked upstairs and laid her on the bed. Kouga walekd into the bathroom, wet a white wash cloth with warm water, and went back into the room to place it on her forehead.

"Thanks a lot, Kouga. I appreciate it."

Kouga smiled and sat at the edge of the bed, staring at her stomach. "It's ok. I feel like I have to do it. It's my duty to protect you and make you feel better. I love you Kagome." He bent down and kissed her lips. Kagome smiled and coughed after the kiss. "Well I'm going to leave you alone so you can get some rest ok."

"Kay."

Kouga kissed her forehead and went downstairs. She smiled again as Kouga walked away.

_Maybe I was wrong about people loving me. In the end, I always give them love in return. If Kouga didn't want to stay, he would've left, but he obviously sees something in me. And I see plenty of things in him that I can't find in anyone else. I love him...with all my heart and he loves me._

Kouga sat down on the couch and looked around the living room. Kagome's mother was cleaning the kitchen before she went upstairs to go to bed. Nothingwas even dirty, but that was just a habit she couldn't break. Shippo sat on Kouga's lap and sighed. "I hoped Mommy's going to be ok. I don't want her to get sick again. I could smell a sickening smell on her breath."

"Oh, so you smelled it to huh?"

"Yeah. Was it the baby's fault or the sushi's fault?"

"I'm going to guess that it was the baby's fault. I guess baby's can make women sick. That never happened with the wolves in my pack, but maybe it's a human thing."

"Yeah."

Ms. Higurashi stopped cleaning and exhaled heavily. "There, all clean. You boys have a nice night."

"You too", Kouga replied. Right when Kouga finished his sentence, Kaouga started crying. He smiled. "Come on." Shippo jumped into his arms and Kouga carried him upstairs. He let Shippo down and went to go pick Kaouga up. "Aww, it's ok baby." She slowly started crying after she felt her father's touch. "Now just imagine Shippo", Kouga said while holding Kaouga and lookin down at Shippo. "It'll be another one fo these little ones around here in just a few."

Shippo got really excited and jumped on Kagome's bed. "I can't wait." They all laughed. Kouga slipped the pacifier into Kaouga's mouth and laid her back down in her crib. After putting Kaouga in her crib, Kouga sat down on the bed and held Shippo.

"Calm down ok Shippo, it's late."

"Ok."

Shippo snuggled up to Kouga and soon fell asleep. Kouga laid him down and looked at Kagome.

"What", she asked giggling a little.

"Nothing", he said while shaking his head. "Just love you so much and I want the baby to get her as soon as possible." He kissed her lips. He was about to leave out the room when Kagome stopped him.

"Where are you about to go?"

"Sit outside."

She sluggishly got up and held his arm. "Let me go with you." He nodded and he helped her down the steps and out the front door. When they got outside, Kagome sat down and looked up. "Look at the sky. It's so beautiful."

"It's not as good as the den's sky though. It looks a lot better."

"Well, yeah. I guess so."

There was a minute of awkward silence. Kouga was getting irritated with the shirt he'd been wearing all day. "Damn this." He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it out onto the walk way.

"Kouga?!"

He gave Kagome a big smile as he sat on the floor and slid his pants off as well. His tail swished from side to side and he sat on all fours. Kagome laughed and held her stomach. "Kouga, you're terrible."

"No, those clothes are irritating. Not used to those things."

Kagome couldn't help, but stare at Kouga sitting down on the ground like the animal he is. His body was glistening in the moon's light and it casted a beautiful shadow. His hair cascading down his muscular back. It made her wish she wasn't pregnant anymore. But she took that back. She didn't want to curse the pregnancy. Kouga's body had an effect on her that Inu-yasha's body couldn't do. She had been wondering what it was back then and now she knew. Maybe that was one of the flaws for a half demon.

Out of nowhere, Kouga let out a long and deafening howl that awaken some people of her neighborhood. Dogs howled back at him, but Kouga didn't respond. The howl he let out just seemed nessacary. Howling back at the dogs was just meaningless.

Kagome got out of her chair and slowly sat down beside Kouga. Kouga seemed to not notice her. He was in a trance. Kagome nudged him a little bit and he shook his head hard.

"Huh?"

"You were really gone weren't you?"

"I guess so." He looked at her staring up at the endless sky. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and continued to look at the sky. It was hypnotizing them. Kagome slowly began to cry as she remembered the day Kouga died. It killed her on the inside. The sky was Kouga and Kagome was a mere ant. Kouga was her everything and she just couldn't believe that at one point in time, she lost him. Kouga looked over at Kagome and wiped the tears iceskating down her face. He turned and gave her a big comforting hug.

They didn't have to say anything about it. Kouga felt it. The moon...the moonlight. It also made him remember himself dying. The moon...the moonlight...endless emotions.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Is it good or what? Just leave me about 5 reviews and I'll put up another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!! like i said, it's very unnessasry. Just leave some critisism or something. But telling me how much you hate it is not going to make me stop writing. Bye for now!!!!**


	32. Epilouge: Night Night

**Kagasha: Hey guys. You don't know how sorry I am for taking so long to write. I was having some serious writer's block and couldn't think of a thing.**

**Inu-Yasha: Well it's about time you found out something to write, or I think everyone would've attacked you.**

**Kagasha: Wow, ha ha, I hope not. Oh, almost forgot, sorry to say, but this is the very last chappie for _The Death of Kouga._**

**Inu-Yasha: Why?**

**Kagasha: Because I felt as though I had gone completely off track from my originial plan and I was finding it more difficult to write chappies for this story.**

**Inu-Yasha: It's going to be a sad sad day in Fanfiction land.**

**Kagasha: Yeah I know. So I hope you guys all enjoy the last and final chappie for _The Death of Kouga._ ENJOY!!**

_**

* * *

**_

The Death of Kouga

**_Epilouge: Night Night_**

Kouga held their new baby boy, Miyan, in his left arm as he reached down with his right to pick up the other baby boy, Ashton. "Kagome, you got Shippo and Kaouga ready?" She nodded her head as she placed the last flap tight on the restless Kaouga. When she was done getting her diaper on, Kaouga jumped off the bed and ran to get her dress. She lifted it above her head and made a 'mmfff' noise, signaling for one of her parents to put it on for her.

"No Kaouga, you already have your dress on." She pouted and threw the dress on the floor. "Pick it up", Kagome ordered. Kaouga picked up the dress and sat back down on the bed. "Shippo?'

"Yea mom", the now thirteen year old, in demon years, Shippo said as he walked into Kagome's bedroom after brushing his teeth. He grew an astonishing three feet, now five foot eight.

"Get Kaouga. We're about to go." He nodded with aprroval as he bent over to pick up his little sister. She giggled and patted his face as he lightly tickled her stomach. He picked up her diaper bag and walked down the stairs to get ready to leave. "You all set Kouga?"

He looked at both of the twins and shook his head. Kagome giggled as she took Miyan out of his arms. She tossed her big yellow bag over her shoulder and the couple walked downstairs. "We're leaving Mom", Kagome screamed into the kitchen.

"Oh, come here." Kagome walked into the kitchen and approached her mother. Ms. Higurash kissed Miyan's forehead and he squirmed around a little bit, then settled. "Come back in one piece with all my grandbabies, ok", she said as she gently held Kagome's faced. She nodded her approval. "Have fun and tell everyone that I sid hi. Oh, and I have this dish I want to give to them." She shuffled towards a stack of four containers stacked with one on top of the other. She picked them up and handed them to Kagome.

"Mom, I have no space in this bag or my arms to bring that to them."

"Well just get Kouga to put it in the other bag."

"Kay." She balanced the containers in her arms until she could set them down onto the living room coffee table. "Kouga can you put thee in that bag over there?"

"Sure." He let Ashton rest on is lap as he took he containers and placed them into a baby blue bag the same size as the yellow one. "Now are we ready to go?", Kouga asked, anxious to get back to the Feudal Era.

"Yes Kouga. We're ready."

"Finally." He picked up his son and let his head rest on his broad muscular shoulder as he grabbed the baby blue bag and walked out the back door of the house. Kagome and Shippo followed behind him, saying their last goodbyes for the day. When they approached the well, they just stood and sighed. It had been about a year since they been to the Feudal Era. Everything changed since they left. The family grown, Shippo changed a lot, Kagome has gotten a little fuller due to the twins and her hair was now reaching towards her lower back. They wondered about how everyone else would look and knew that maybe everything wasn't going to be the same as usual.

They all lifted their heads up high, held onto their things tight, and one by one jumped into the well. Kagome sighed at the feeling of being in between time and realized how much she missed it. When they got to the other side of the well, they all gazed at the wilderness that they used to be around most of the time. Kaouga got extremely restless again and wriggled out of Shippo's grasp and started to run around the floor on all fours. She galloped around and let the grass slide in between the cracks of her fingers. It was as if she felt this connection with the time period.

"Kaouga, get off the grass. You'll get your dress dirty." Kaouga wagged her tail a bit before getting off the ground and woddling over to Shippo to hold his hand. Kagome smiled and shook her head as she turned to look at Kouga. "She got that from you." Kouga smiled. "Do you smell anything familiar", she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, over in the west. Do you sense anything over in that direction?"

"Yeah, I guess we should start walking then." So with that said, they started walking towards the west. They walked about a good five miles when Kagome stopped to feed the twins.

"Kagome, can't they wait? We'll be there soon, I can smell that Mutt better than ever."

"No, Kouga. I have to keep them on a schedule." Kouga sighed and rested up against a tree and looked in the distance.

"We should walk in that direction when you're done feeding them." Kagome just nodded as she continued to feed her sons. After feeding them, she wiped off the excess milk from their lips, handed Ashton over to Kouga as she held Miyan, fixed herself up, and followed behind Kouga to the direction he pointed to earlier. After about thirty minutes off walking, Kaouga got restless again. She yanked her hand away from Shippo's and ran towards the sound of a fire cackling.

"Kaouga!! Get back here." Kaouga ignored her command and continued to run towards the sound. She following more by a familiar smell than the sound of fire. She soon ran into the person's campsite and jumped onto a hanyou's head. She pulled on his ears and laughed.

"DAMN IT!!"

Kouga, Shippo, and Kagome ran in fear of something happening to Kaouga and also ran into the campsite. They came face to face with an old face they haven't seen in what seemed like forever. "Kaouga, get off of him." She let go of his ears, but didn't get off his head.

"Kaouga, get off that mutt. You don't know what kind of ticks he might have." This time Kaouga crawled down the hanyou's back and sat down beside him.

"Who the hell you think you calling a mutt?" The hanyou walked up towards Kouga in anger.

"Inu-Yasha", Kagome asked, interrupting their common feud.

"Kagome?" He looked down at the baby laying up against her breasts. He seen the same ears as Kaouga's, but no tail. "What's this? I mean, another one?"

"No, two. We had twins."

"Twins. When did this happen?"

"It was when I asked to leave and never came back. I thought it would be better for the pregnancy to stay in my time, so I can take better care of myself and the twins." Inu-Yasha grumbled as he walked away from Kagome and picked up Kaouga. "Where's Miroku and Sango?"

"They went to get some food and some extra stuff for Roku." He laid down on his back and played with Kaouga on his stomach.

"And Kikyo?"

He quickly darted his eyes towards her and then seemed to stare into space. "She's gone for good now. She somehow got pregnant and after she had the baby, she just broke. Her body just split in half and she basically withered away into the air."

"What happened to the baby", Kagome asked as she sat down beside him. Kouga sat up against the tree and fixed up the twins in their blankets.

"He lived for about a month." His eyes swelled up with tears of extreme sorrow and he bit his lip. "Lady Kaede had it buried behind her hut." He looked at Kaouga and fiddled with her small fingers. "I barely named him before he died." A lone tear slipped out his eye and caressed his cheek as it cascaded down. Kagome placed her hand onto Inu-Yasha's and looked deep into his eyes.

"It's ok, Inu-Yasha."

"No, you'll never understand. You've never lost a baby. All your children are here and breathing. Not mine..."

"Yes I have. I aborted my first baby." Inu-Yasha gave her a what-are-you-talking-about look and she explained it for him. "It's whe you kill a baby inside you before its bron so you won't have to deal with it. That was my very first baby, or fetus so to speak, and I wanted to keep it, but knew that it was best for us to just not have it. But its ok now. Everything resolved itself and everything's fine." Inu-Yasha gazed at her in awe and quietly fixed his attention back to playing with Kaouga. Kagome stood up and shuffled over to Kouga and sat beside him. She let her head fall on his shoulder and she sighed heavily. "If I have to tell that story one more time, I might cry." Kouga just wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body.

Soon Miroku and Sango entered the campsite. When they walked in, they immediately stopped in their tracks and stared at the couple lying up against the tree. "Don't tell me that's who I think it is", Sango said handiing her gathered food to Miroku and walking over to the couple. "Kagome? Kouga?" They both looked up to yet another face they haven't seen in a while. Kagome quickly got up and gave Sango and Miroku a hug.

"Oh wow. It's so nice to see you guys again. I've missed you so much." Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder and seen the two baby boys lying on the ground on top of piles of blue blankets.

"And who are these two little handsome men", she said walking towards the baby boys.

"Oh, this is Miyan and that's Ashton. Those are the addition to our family."

"They are so adorable." Sango squatted down to look at the boys and the look at her and Ashton reached up to touch her face. Miyan just looked at her as if studying her and getting a mental picture of who she is.

They continued to talk on and on. just getting reaquainted with one another. Sango and Miroku happened to bring up the death of Inu-Yasha's baby again and he got extremely depressed and walked away into the woods. Kaouga followed closely behind him, as if she didn't want to be away from him. They also told them about Roku picked up a flower and called it a dog. They had plenty of stories to tell each other.

Night had fallen and Inu-Yasha and Kaouga finally returned from the woods. Inu-Yasha sat down by the fire and watched Kagome cook some food for everyone. Kaouga sat on his lap and watched as well.

"Where did you guys go?"

"I needed to breath. And this little thing right here won't leave my side. It's like...I don't know. It's cute though."

Kouga got up and walked over to Kagome and held her close. "I told her to stop being near you. Mutts don't know how to take care of themselves."

"Shut the hell up." He picked up Kaouga and made a funny face at her. "You're a big a mutt as I am huh?"

"Mutt", Kaouga said, pointing at both Inu-Yasha and herself. She then laughed at clapped her hands. Everyone then laughed after her and smiled.

"Well that is true and I haven't even realized it. All of our kids are mutts". Kagome said smiling at Kouga.

When the food was done, everoyne sat down and ate. Kaouga and Roku sat side by side and shared the same bowl of food. Kagome fed the twins after she ate. She changed their diapers and placed them in their nap sacks. She then got into some more comfortable clothing, got a sleeping bag, and laid in it beside the twins. Kouga did the same after eating, except he just laid down on a comforter Kagome brought. Sango and Miroku put Roku to sleep and they soon fell asleep afterwards. Everyone was now sleep except for Kaouga and Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha was laying down on the grass and let Kaouga lie on his stomach. He played with her fingers and smiled. "Why do you like being near me huh?" She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. He smiled again, fangs showing, and continued to play with her fingers.

"Night night Yasha."

Inu-Yasha quickly looked up at her and smiled. "Night night."

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Kagome: I enjoyed. Just wish I could keep reading though.**

**Kouga: Yeah. And you did a good job at ending the story K-babe. (kisses Kagasha on her lips)**

**Kagasha: Thanks. I appreciate it.**

**Shippo: We should have a end of the story party or something.**

**Miroku: Yeah, we should have a nice little get together to commemorate the great story and the author Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: (giggles and blushes) Aww, stop it you guys.**

**Inu-Yasha: Come on. (places Kagasha on his back) We're going out. (everyone follows behind them)**

**Kagasha: Well, now I don't know what to say now. But I hope you've enjoyed the story and found it very interesting. If you like, you can check out other stories I've written.**

**Everyone: BYE!!**


End file.
